Nameless Face of Happiness
by Lune Nightingale
Summary: It seems everything has come to a tragic end. Or is it? Maybe things aren't as bad as Sakura and the others think, and Eriol won't have to feel so guilty....
1. Moonlit Tears

**Title:** Moonlit Tears (Chapter 1)****
    
    **Genre: **Song Fic Card Captor Sakura****
    
    **Rating: **This part? Eh… PG?****
    
    **Notes: **This one is to the song called Simon. Very pretty I think and in my opinion matches Yue. This is very angsty…
    
    **Warning: **For all of you out there that love Clow paired with Yue, it ain't happening. O.o;; This fic will consist of Yue paired with another, can you guess? And the hint is, this is all non-yaoi. And the only hints of shounen ai are unrequited. 
    
    **Disclaimer: **None of the CCS characters are mine. *cries* What a shame too!
    
    _~ Catch your breath; hit the wall, scream out loud as you start to crawl, back in_

_Your cage the only place where they will leave you alone…_

                How funny. I had always believed that I was nothing more than a humorous conglomeration of what a mortal would call an angel. I must have missed something though. I could have sworn that angels were supposed to have feelings, and yet void of a soul. Isn't that how it is? I seem to have missed out on both. Or at least I hoped that's how things had come to be. Little did I know that hopes were a waste of time. I suppose I should be thankful to my creator for the care he put into my creation, but I find that I am lacking in my enthusiasm. Maybe that was my sin against him. Maybe that is why he showed me what feelings were and thrashed them down like they were nothing more than the ground beneath his feet.

                Looking at my reflection I acknowledge the fact that I hold a beauty all to my own. I swear I am the embodiment of that white orb in the evening sky whence my name came from. I am the guardian of the moon. The moon and I are one and the same. Cold, unfeeling, level headed and seemingly uncaring of what happens beneath my vacant gaze. Perhaps people wonder if my eyes are vacant for some specific reason. If they asked me I wouldn't tell them anyways. 

                I have no use for mortals. I have no use for anyone but my master and my brother Keroberos. Even then, I feel I am set apart. I was never meant to be a part of this unsightly family. I was never meant to be happy. There… I said it. I, Yue, have no right to be happy. So why do I complain?

                Because sometimes the pain of one's beginnings is enough to destroy a being for life, be the person mortal or not. As inhuman as I am, I still know what it feels like to be broken and blocked out of the world. Locked away in a gilded cage, the only safe place I know. Safe to scream, cry, hate, love, just feel… all in the confines of my mind. There I find my solace. Like the emperor's nightingale that was kept for it's beautiful voice and splendid beauty, never to know the freedom others know. I don't want to be looked at. I don't want the pitiful gazes of people saying they are sorry. Pity does nothing for me and I find that I just want to be alone. If only… I could be alone… Master Clow… Why?

_~ 'Cause the weaker seek the weaker until they've broken them, could you get it back again?_

_Would it be the same?_

                Dark blue gray clouds drifted across the night sky occasionally blotting out the light from the stars and the moon as they crossed one another's paths now and again. The night air was chilled and heavy with humidity while in it's own subtle way, warned the inhabitants of the tiny city of London, that there would be a fog upon morning's light. The heaviness of the air was enough to choke the strongest of lungs, even if the beholder was not human at all. The large Victorian mansion silhouetted against the dark sky bore an eerie feel to onlookers, as they would quickly run by.

                Upon the highest peak in the arched roof sat a slender form that shined like liquid silver in response to the light of the half moon in the sky. Pools of lavish silver white hair spilled over the coarsely shingled roof framing the still being in solid white garments. Extending gracefully from his back was two majestic wings of the purest white human eye had ever seen. Truly this being was a sight to see, and one would argue whether this were an angel, or the very persona of the brightly shining moon.

                Clow knew better though. Standing not to far from his creation, he took great care in hiding his presence. A gentle hand moved to brush his dark ebony hair behind his ears, and then gracefully push his glasses back into place with a slender index finger. He knew that something was bothering his faithful guardian, but he dared not ask the solemn being what it was. Clow Reed himself feared what the answer may be. 

                From the creation of the guardian, Clow had raised him with the utmost care. He spared nothing when it came to his beloved guardians, but he'd never expected things to go beyond the relationship of a father to his child. Sighing softly, he lifted his eyes to the evening sky catching the sparkling of the stars within the depths of his indigo eyes. Finally looking back at Yue, he took careful steps in his direction careful not to step on the flowing robes of deep blue, black and gold. 

                "The moon is beautiful tonight is it not?" Yue looked up in surprise to see his master towering over him. Unbending his knees, he made an attempt to stand in respect, but was halted by a large slender hand on his shoulder. "Do not stand for me, Yue."

                Clow smiled and sat beside his creation observing the young porcelain features that looked almost as smooth as blown glass. He had to admit that he did a marvelous job in making his guardian as beautiful as the moon itself if not more so. "Master… I'm sorry. Have I done something to displease you and bring you out after me this eve?"

                The man chuckled richly while shaking his head. "Not at all Yue. I could just feel that you were up here, and I was wondering if I were missing out by not being here as well." It was a lie. He had come because of the questions and distress in the guardian's heart, but Yue was still naïve and didn't realize this.

                "I see. Master… do I have feelings?" Yue looked at his master with widened eyes of silvered blue and silently persisted to question the man with his gaze.

                "Well, isn't that something that you should decide for yourself?" Clow smiled in his knowing manner and looked up at the half moon in its pale brilliance. 

                Yue sighed and shook his head allowing the silvery strands of hair to fall into his catlike eyes. "Then… could you at least tell me if I have a soul?"

                Taken aback by this question, Clow only laced his hands together upon his lap and sighed. "That is yet to be seen, Yue. You are still young. Extremely young, not even 15 yet am I right?"

                Nodding slowly, the angel like creature knew that his master was right. He'd only existed now for about 15 years along with his younger brother, the sun guardian. Looking over at Clow he caught the sight of the older man shivering. "Master, the night is cold. You should go inside."

                "I'm fine. Let's just stay up and look at the moon a bit longer. It seems to have a rather calming affect on me tonight." Unbeknownst to Clow, his words caused a faint blush to creep across the guardian's fine china countenance. Taking a deep breath, Yue unfurled his wings and cupped them about he and Clow, blocking the chill of the night air. "Thank you, Yue." With a gentle smile, the older once more looked to the sky too caught up in his thoughts to notice the young being staring solely at him.

_~ Fulfillment to their lack of strength at your expense,_

_Left you with no defense, they tore it down_

                Yue walked slowly across the back yard of the Reed estate toward the sleeping figure beneath the cherry tree. Kneeling beside the lion like beast, he placed a cool hand on its brow. "Keroberos? Are you awake?"

                The muscles in his body rippled as the cat responded to him in an edgy deep base. "I am now. What do you want, Yue?"

                Sitting down on the cool grass in the shade, he slipped his bare feet through the moist grass. A light fog hung over the ground hazing one's vision slightly yet not enough to be a hindrance. He was used to it though. It was rather common in London. "I need to ask you something…"

                "Oh?" A note of curiosity ebbed in the voice of the sun guardian as he rose from his spot on the grass to peer at his older brother. "What? No taunting from the ever cool and cruel guardian of the moon?"

                It wasn't hard to see it in the others golden eyes, the mockery that spoke of jealousy and curiosity all at once. Though, beneath it all, Keroberos let Yue know in small ways that he cared for his older brother. After all, they were family no matter how distant Yue became. "Do… do you think… that… that…"

                "C'mon Yue! Spit it out!" Keroberos smirked lightly and half growled and purred all at once. "It's not often that you ask my opinion and it's already catching my interest!"

                Blinking, Yue chose to ignore the remark meant to fluster his cool demeanor. Besides, to become visibly flustered would be to crack the strong façade he had created to hide his heart from the world. "I think that… I'm… Master… Keroberos, do you think I'm capable of love?"

                The lion's eyes widened to a point where Yue wondered if it were healthy. In moments, the large cat's golden wings burst into the air as he collapsed in laughter. "You… you have… got to be… joking!" Slowly calming himself, Keroberos, opened a solitaire eye to gaze at the wilting guardian of the moon. "Who could you possibly love? All you know is myself and…." Suddenly his face became serious as he sat on his haunches and looked at the angel like being whose eyes were down cast. "Yue… you don't mean that…"

                "No…" Clenching his fists, Yue had to bite his lip to keep himself composed. "You have it all wrong, Keroberos." Standing swiftly, the moon guardian walked away in a flurry of silver white. "Forget I said anything at all."

                Keroberos blinked his golden eyes a few times, and then looked up at the window leading into his master's study. There standing framed in its glass panes was the man in question. Clow met his eyes sadly and shook his head. Obviously Clow wasn't as dense as Keroberos had been when it came to Yue's feelings, and now it was his fault that his older brother was crushed. "I… I didn't… mean to hurt him…"

_~ And I have felt the same as you, and I've felt the same, locked inside the only place where you feel sheltered, where you feel safe…_

                How long has it been since then? Keroberos sighed softly and looked at his older brother perched in the branches of the cherry tree. The golden eyes drifted to the snow like petals as they fell to the ground and covered it. The tree meant something to his master, though he didn't know why. He'd told Keroberos once that it was brought over from Japan and planted there at his request. 

                Clow was always an odd man. His master had quite the sense of humor, and as twisted as it was at times, it was humorous none-the-less. Smiling at this thought, he finally sat on his haunches and looked back up at the being of the moon. His silvery wings had been dispelled and his back was pressed solidly to the trunk of the tree, while his silver blue eyes were closed. 

                Today was special, though he couldn't remember why. Tilting his furred head to one side he knew that Yue was angry with him for not remembering whatever the day was. "You know Yue, you could spare us the mellow drama and just tell me… I'm sorry I forgot, but why pout about it?"

                The moon guardian scowled then looked down at Keroberos with a vacant look in his eyes. "It doesn't matter. It wasn't important. I told you that earlier."

                "Oh please, Yue. Get over it and tell me what it is! I can tell it's bothering you cause your going out of your way to avoid me unlike the normal where you just pretend I'm not here." Keroberos gave him a matter-of-fact look then twitched his tail impatiently.

                Keroberos was right. Yue was upset even if his demeanor spoke otherwise. After all, this day should have been special to both of them… Right? Looking away slowly he choose to retain his cool air and just ignore the look of frustration on his younger brother's face. "Forget it."

                Growling he turned away and stomped back up to the manor and into Clow's study not realizing that his master had been busy. Looking up calmly at his younger creation with inquisitive midnight blue eyes, he decided to pry into the matter. "Something bothering you, Keroberos?"

                The lion looked up then bowed humbly while speaking rather quickly. "I'm so sorry, master! I didn't realize that you were working on the cards in here."

                "It's fine, Keroberos. Tell me what is bothering you… Perhaps I could help." The man smiled slightly and brushed his long black hair back over his shoulders.

                Sighing sadly, the lion looked up at him with wide eyes. "I've seemed to hurt Yue again. I don't mean to do that! Then when I apologize and try to make amends, he brushes me off in that cool manner of his like nothing ever bothered him in the first place! But I know…."

                Clow laughed softly and beckoned for the confused creature to come to him. Sitting upon the floor, he allowed the beast to place his head in his lap. Scratching behind the animal's ears, he heard a deep purr emit from his large from. "Keroberos… Yue believes that he has no right to feelings… You must be patient with him. Someday he will come around and realize that isn't true. So, what happened today?"

                "He's mad cause I don't remember what today is! What IS today, master?" Pleading eyes rose to Clow's as the purring ceased.

                A small grin crossed the man's face as he shook his head. Closing his eyes he just sighed. "Oh Yue… I fear Keroberos… You weren't the only one to forget. Happy birthday my dear sun guardian. Remind me later to wish the same to Yue or I'll be in the doghouse as well."

                Keroberos blinked then let out a soft chuckle. "Wow… No wonder he was stumped that I didn't remember." Smiling a Cheshire cat grin, Keroberos lighted his head back in his master's lap. "I wish he weren't so sad all of the time…"

                "I fear… that is my fault…" Clow sighed and then looked out the window at the guardian perched in his favorite Sakura tree. "I never expected for him to fall in love with me…" He felt the lion heave a sad sigh as he followed the master's gaze.

                "You don't feel the same, do you master?"

                "No… I fear I do not. I love both of you as if you were my children… But he doesn't understand that. He also doesn't understand that it is no fault of his own…" Slightly flustered, the strong sorcerer resulted in shaking his head. "Must I be cold to him in order to make him realize that I will not return his love in that way?"

                Keroberos looked at Clow sadly and then rubbed his head against the man's chest lovingly in order to bring a smile to his face. "Somehow Master, everything will work out. I promise. I'll keep an eye on Yue and try my best to take care of him… Master? When do you plan to tell him? About our sealing?"

                Clow jumped feeling a bit startled at the question. "I don't know Keroberos… I wish I knew how… He's such a fragile creature… He'll be heartbroken…"

                Both looked out the window sadly to the unknowing guardian of the moon. The fragile beauty was staring forlornly at the falling petals deep in thought. "I'm going to go wish him happy birthday. If you need me just call, master." Rubbing against Clow one last time, Keroberos disappeared out of the room.

                "We've been together for over half of a century, Yue… Pretty soon we'll have to say goodbye. You are so beautiful. I created you to be so, but not for me. Someone else was meant to steal your heart. I'm sorry that I had to hurt you like this." Clow closed his eyes trying to deny the tears that fell anyways.

_~ You lost yourself in your search to find something else to hide behind The fearful always preyed upon your confidence, did they see the consequence when they pushed you around…_

                Silver white strands threaded through the air like silk as the breeze tugged against Yue. With an unfeeling gaze he looked over the large countryside of a small town on the outskirts of London. Clow was on business again, and was allowed to bring the two guardians along. The strange fact remained that the host had insisted that Master Reed bring them along. The guardian puzzled over this for a moment then let out a long sigh betraying his heart. 

                Closing his eyes, he enjoyed the open space that he was granted now. It wasn't often that he was allowed away from the Reed estate with the feeling of complete freedom. The light sapphire sky overhead seemed to hold a deeper shade than normal almost pleading with him to dance before it's amazing backdrop of blue and white. Hesitating he glanced about to see Clow arguing with Keroberos over something totally oblivious to anything else. Yue envied the lion. Even though Clow normally fussed at him about various behaviors, at least he paid attention to the sun guardian. In Yue's case, he was always left to be alone.

                _Perhaps I was meant to be alone…_ With one more longing look at the one he loved, he looked away only to catch sight of the host staring at him placidly with a small smile. As warm as the look seemed, it made Yue quiver in some emotion he refused to acknowledge. From what he knew of the raven-haired man with amethyst eyes, he was supposedly amiable and pleasant to be around. Then why was he having this strange eerie feeling?

                Orrin Evenstar was a strong magician that rarely stepped foot off of his estate. Clow seemed to enjoy his company and frequently made trips to see the man and discuss their magic and future prospects. In a way, Yue loathed him from the jealousy he felt, but due to his master, he was kind enough to the man with impeccable manners. 

                As he continued to think on the matter, he hadn't noticed that Orrin had moved toward him and was now standing silently before him with sparkling violet eyes. A cool smile swept over his face as he pushed his shoulder length ebony hair behind his ears. "You are Yue, am I correct?"

                It took all of his strength and will not to jump at the softly spoken words of the man before him. He hadn't even heard his approach, which flustered him beyond all meaning. "That is correct, Sir Evenstar." 

                The man arched a brow in amusement before turning to look at Clow and Keroberos fighting the urge to laugh at one another's stubbornness. "Please, I would like you to call me Orrin. I have no use for respectful titles." Yue began to shiver at the soft tenor's voice as amethyst peered at him from the corner of his eyes. "You envy the sun guardian, do you not?"

                The moon guardian blinked then looked away while closing his eyes. "What does that matter to you? I am my master's guardian, is it not my duty to care for him?"

                "Ah yes… but is there a limit to how much you should care?" A carefully placed smirk spread over the magician's lips as he looked back at the beautiful angel like being. "Dear Yue, could it be that you care beyond the limits that are set for a guardian? I fear from the look of you that I am correct, and the worst part is… The beloved master does not return the feelings being shown. Ah, unrequited love! How tragic it is. My deepest sympathy to you."

                In surprise, Yue gaped at the warm yet sympathetic look on the man's face. For some reason, he read straight through the carefully placed façade of stoicism into his torrent heart. How could that be? Did he not try desperately to hide from the world and prying eyes? "Even if that were true I would not give anyone the pleasure of knowing it."

                Orrin allowed a look of hurt to touch his appearance as he shook his head in a sad manner. "Perhaps you misunderstand me. I find no pleasure in the pain you are feeling. I regret that you must feel such a horrid feeling. Forgive my impertinence."

                Wide cat eyes of silver blue gazed upon the man that stood just at his height as he smiled sadly. For a moment, he swore he saw a glint in the man's eyes that caused him to shiver, but the feeling passed as soon as it faded away. "You have nothing to be forgiven of. You are my master's friend; therefore I am bound to treat you with respect. Please do not worry your self in my troubles. It is nothing but a mere waste of time." 

                The magician knew that Yue was breaking with every kind word that he allowed to slip through his thin lips. Like Clow, Orrin was rather handsome, looks never once betraying his true age. True, he was younger than the powerful Clow Reed, but in time he would be strong enough to take the man on personally. "Alas, it is not, my dear Yue. How master Reed could ever overlook such a beautiful creature as yourself is truly beyond me." 

                Yue blinked in surprise feeling something in his heart twist in yearning. "I…I'm… beautiful?"

                "Oh Lord! You mean to tell me that no one has told you this before?" Yue shook his head forlornly, sadness slowly ebbing into his facial features. Orrin merely smiled and looked up at Keroberos and Clow quite intent on rubbing the guardian's ill fortune in his face under the guise of kindness. "To think that you master would care more for a mere lion when he could spend all of his time with a true angel. I apologize on his behalf, Yue!"

                Looking at the man with confusion, he took in the kind words, as a dry sponge would soak up water. Orrin smiled lightly and allowed a hand to softly graze the guardian's cool cheek and brush his long bangs from his eyes. "Si—Orrin… do you really believe that?"

                "I do…" He wasn't completely lying. He indeed thought that Yue was beyond any words defining beauty, but his kindness bore a hidden agenda that the moon being wasn't aware of.

                "Thank you…" Blushing lightly, Orrin only smiled into the suddenly child-like expression.

                "It is my pleasure Yue… If you need anything, please feel free to ask." _Yes Yue… come to me and find comfort and soon you will be under my control… and then Clow… I will be one step closer to destroying you and all you stand for… Goodness indeed… You're finished._

_~ The arrogant build kingdoms made of different ones,_

_Breaking them 'til they've just become another crown…_

                Clow watched Yue as he gazed curiously at the Lordship Evenstar with something dancing in his eyes. _Perhaps a crush? But why would Orrin show interest in a mere guardian when every Lady, Duchess, and Princess would sell their souls in order to have his heart? _It puzzled the sorcerer to no end causing him to stare blankly into the fireplace.

                Orrin smiled, pretending not to notice the curious eyes of Yue as he peered at his so called friend. He'd come to visit Clow for a change and was thrilled to see the results from his encounter with the moon guardian. Slowly slipping into Clow's mind he read bits of his thoughts and just smiled. "Now Master Reed, how could you call such a beautiful being a 'mere' guardian."

                Looking up in surprise not expecting the younger mage to be able to read into his thoughts. Yue looked up with hurt in his eyes. From the surprise in his master's midnight eyes he knew what Orrin had said was true. "I…If you'll excuse me…" Yue got up quickly and vanished through the window leading out onto the balcony. 

                This reaction pleased Orrin beyond all means. "You should be more considerate of his feelings, Clow."

                "He would have been fine had you left my thoughts out of the conversation." Clow looked at him mildly displeased. "What is your intent Orrin? What gain is there in trying to place a wedge between Yue and myself?"

                "Why would I do a thing like that Clow? I merely give him the respect he deserves." The man with violet eyes smirked lightly. "Being that you don't return his love, what does it matter to you where my interest lie?"

                "That maybe true, but he is still MY guardian and I have a right to know what you are up to." Clow glared at the man angrily as the amethyst eyes seemed to laugh at him.

                "Now you are treating him as nothing more than a mere possession. Is that good for him, Clow?" Back turned to the window, he knew that Yue was still listening. Giving the all-powerful Clow Reed another playful smile he leaned toward him and whispered. "You should be more careful in the future. Yue heard what you just said…"

                Looking flustered, the man with long blue tinted raven hair stood up and walked briskly over to the balcony. As he exited he found Yue with his back turned to him peering up at the night sky. "Yue… I'm…"

                "It's nothing master. I do not care." Yue spread his wings and lifted off into the night sky not seeing the distressed look on Clow's handsome face. Just behind him, Orrin smiled lightly quite pleased with his work so far.

                "I'll talk to him…" Clow turned to argue, but Orrin had already disappeared in a swirl of deep gray mist. Orrin appeared on the roof to see the trembling figure sitting up on the highest peak. Approaching him, he kneeled beside him and caressed the guardian's silken hair. "Shh… He didn't mean to hurt you Yue… Are you all right?"

                Yue looked up with wavering eyes and couldn't fight off the emotions any longer. "What's so wrong with me that Master Clow can't find it in his heart to love me?" Tears began to trail down his cheeks in steady streams. "Am I so horrid?"

                Suddenly Orrin felt his heart sink. Maybe this had been a rather cruel idea after all. Sighing softly he hugged the trembling angel to him. "No… You are far from that, my dear Yue. I wish it were possible to change his heart… If I could I would… He's truly missing out." Oddly enough, the amethyst-eyed mage meant the words with all of his heart. The plan was becoming disrupted by the minute as he held the shivering form close to him. "I swear to you… someday you will find great happiness…" 

                Yue didn't seem to hear his words as he continued to cry. But Orrin would remember his promise. He would punish Clow for this inhumane act no matter how menial the problem may seem to others. He had fallen for the angel in his arms, and the power he had so desperately sought meant nothing to him now. Closing his eyes, he began a curse that slowly began to seep his life from his very being. It was a spell that would take both his life and Clow's very soon, and when they are reborn in different forms, he would take on Clow once more. But in that case, Yue would never have to know that he had killed his beloved master, and that he was not truly the loving person the guardian saw him to be. _I swear… you will be happy…_

_~ Refuse to feel anything at all, refuse to slip_

_Refuse to fall, can't be weak, can't stand still…_

                "What do you mean Lord Evenstar is dying?" Yue nearly yelled the question at his unmoving master. "He seemed fine not even a month ago…"

                "I don't understand it myself Yue… It would seem that he has used some spell that continues to sap his energy from him… It will eventually kill him." Clow sighed softly causing his paling form to look thinner than usual striking unseen fear within Yue.

                First he finds that Orrin was dying; now he had a strange suspicion that his beloved master was dying as well. Clenching his fists he refused to let the emotions touch his outer appearance. Clow began to cough vehemently making Yue wince internally. "Master… are you… sick?"

                Clow merely smiled and reached out to run his fingers through Yue's floor length silver white hair. "Maybe…" The man smiled even more at the shock that flashed in Yue's eyes. He'd never shown the moon guardian any physical affection since he'd been small. "Now my dear moon angel, I must tell you something that I know you will not want to hear…"

                Torn between joy and agony, Yue continued to look at his master with apathy in his repose. "What is it?"

                "I'm dying as well… I have to seal both you and Keroberos away with the cards… One day you will find another master to care for you…" Before he could finish, Yue jerked away from Clow and backed toward the window with wide eyes. 

                Cursing himself for his display of emotions, he managed to give Clow another vacant gaze. "I see… You don't want us hindering you any longer. That's fine… There's no need to lie to me master." Closing his eyes, he turned away and flew out through the window.

                Clow let out a strangled cry, but was hindered by another bout of coughing. "Yue… I… never meant to hurt you like this…" Wiping the tears away he looked to the door. "Are you ready Keroberos?"

                The golden head peered through the door and nodded slowly. "As you wish master."

_~ You watch your back, 'cause no one will, you don't know why…_

_They had to go this far…_

                Yue relaxed in the comforting darkness only thankful that he hadn't had to be there when Orrin had died. He was sad that a man that was so handsome and strong would have to die from a spell that went wrong. Hadn't Orrin been smarter than that? He didn't see how the mage could have gone wrong. 

                Sighing in his deep slumber, he felt the cold infringing around his heart. Had Clow really been dying? Or was it just a way to get Yue and Keroberos to agree to be sealed? Keroberos… His little brother must be sleeping and dreaming blissfully on his end of the Book of Clow. In a way he missed the enthusiastic guardian always trying to make him smile. He'd never understood that Yue had vowed never to smile unless it was for Clow. 

                Feeling the ache in his heart he recalled the words Orrin had uttered to him the last time they had seen one another. _Some promises… were meant to be broken… where others are strong enough to outlast eternity… Where do our promises lie? _Trembling, he tried to choke back the surge of emotions pent up in his heart. The last thing Yue wanted was to alarm Keroberos of his fitful sleep. 

                How long had he been sleeping? Of that he wasn't sure, but he would much rather be left to his introverted thoughts than be awake to face humanity once more. The last thing he wanted was to be presented with the foul foolish mortals and their stupid emotions. Sneering slightly he tried to forget everything that was hurting him. In time, the darkness swallowed his mind and he slept on in blissful silence safe from the world of chaos with one last thought in his mind. _Why I had to be hurt I will never know… but in this comforting solitude… all I have to worry about is myself… cause in the end, the only one who can take care of you is yourself…_

_~ Traded your worth for these scars, for your only company_

_Don't believe the lies that they told to you…_

                _Oh please no…_ The blistering feeling of the Clow cards awakening rustled Yue from his sleep. Letting out a labored sigh, he allowed his former master's magic to slowly encase him and waft through him. He was slowly being formed into his false form. Apathetic to the world he closed his eyes pretending not to care one way or the other what would happen next. 

                As the day went by he wondered what the point of his awakening was. Through the eyes of his false form, he uncaringly looked at the world. Perfectly aware of the boy's thoughts he was able to gather all the information he cared to know. He was in Japan, and his human form's name was Tsukishiro Yukito. _How appropriate… But why in God's name did Clow have to make him such a sissy?_

                Grumbling to himself he felt the urge to just sleep in the back of the boy's mind and just ignore the job he was chosen to carry out until something caught his attention. Yukito was speaking to a couple of siblings making friends with them. Looking through the boy's hazel eyes he observed the boy with dark almost black hair. His name was Kinomoto Touya and they were both the same age.

                Rolling his eyes, he realized that there was nothing of importance coming from the boy then looked to the younger sibling. There was the young Kinomoto Sakura. _Sakura… Cherry blossom… Clow liked cherry blossoms…_ Thinking on the beautiful tree on the Reed estate he allowed a sigh to escape his lips. It was definitely the girl that had sparked his interest, but he felt it better just to ignore it altogether. Closing his eyes he managed to force himself to sleep.

                As time went by, he began to enjoy trying to interpret Yukito's emotions, which seemed more jumbled than his own. At times he believed that the silver haired boy was in love with Touya, then others he believed it to be Sakura, even the girls friends called Syaoran and Tomoyo. Though, in the end, Yue decided that Yukito just loved everyone. Smirking at this thought he looked through the boy's eyes once more to see Sakura with a yellow stuffed animal in her arms. Gasping he focused in on the creature and fought off the urge to smile. The mighty sun guardian Keroberos had been forced to be nothing more than a mere plush toy. 

                Closing his eyes he felt relieved to see that his younger brother was well, but upset in a way. Was this the girl he'd have to pass judgment on? _How sad… I was actually starting to like her…_

                Judgment indeed came before the moon guardian was even able to decide what he thought of the small child. She was pretty with her chestnut brown hair that almost seemed like a honey blonde and brilliant emerald eyes that rivaled the brightest of gemstones. Even though his heart denied it, he knew she was the one. It was happening all over again, another master, and yet another life of pain.

                "I don't want to be your mistress. I want to be your friend." Did he hear her correctly? Maybe it wouldn't be the same, but he wasn't about to let her know how he felt. Friends… Shaking his head at the thought he looked up at the moon and sighed while she wasn't paying attention. Looking at Keroberos, he caught the look of worry on his feline face.

                Speaking into his mind he heard the animal's gentle yet cheery voice reverberate in his heart. "You'll be fine, Yue… In time… You'll heal… just as I will… You aren't alone anymore."

_~ Not one word was true… you're all right…_

_You're all right…_

TBC… 


	2. What's Real and What's a Dream

**Title:** What's Real and What's a Dream (Chapter 2)

**Genre: **Card Captor Sakura Song fic

**Rating: **This part is also probably just a PG…

**Notes: **Once again you will receive a healthy dose of introversion on Sakura's behalf. This will span over a long period in her life, while not really touching on the series in too much depth. There will also be a lot of pairing switches. Nothing TOO angsty about them.

**Warning: **There is no Yue/Sakura in this part either. She's very confused and doesn't really know what she wants. No other warnings really other than my apologies to S+S fans.

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I own them not. What a shame. . But I would spend a lifetime paying for the rights to Yue and Yukito!!! Hee hee… Oh the song "Somewhere in Between" belongs to Lifehouse.
    
    _~ I can't be losing sleep over this, no I can't_
    
    _And now I cannot stop pacing_
    
    _Give me a few hours; I'll have all this sorted out_
    
    _If my mind would just stop racing_

                Everyday I see the faces of people staring at me with hungry eyes and superficial smiles trying to find out just what makes me, me. Half of the time I can't even tell if the looks I receive are from friends or those that just want to be more popular. From the outside I must seem like I have a pretty good deal. Oh boy, are they wrong! My life is a… But that's not the point.

                Ok, ok. Reality check here. Oh I forgot, I'm nowhere near normal, and reality has a whole different meaning to me.  I mean think about it, I have 53 magical cards that are pink no less, topped off with a magic key that turns into a staff and two guardians. Now, when I say guardians I mean a beautiful angel with wings and catlike silver blue eyes, and a mane less lion also with wings. I should be honored to have such things… shouldn't I?

                No… I couldn't imagine life without them all. Just as I experienced the empty feelings prior to the judgment with Yue, I don't care to ever feel that again. Oh yeah, Yue is my guardian slash moon angel. The lion is the sun guardian, his name is Kero, well, actually Keroberos. But who's being choosey? I want to be normal. I want to live a normal life with my family and friends and not always have to hide something. Not only do I have to live out of the norm, I'll also live for hundreds of years. I hear Clow lived way into the hundreds. Oh Kami-sama! I don't want to live that long! 

                Of all the tough luck, I'll have to live even longer than that. I suppose the only one that will even live nearly as long as I will be Eriol-kun. And Syaoran-kun may also live quite a while, yet I'll still be alone in the end. 

                I don't think I can handle this. I'm still not strong enough to deal with this. Or maybe, I just don't want to. I mean… longevity is great I suppose… Only if you have someone you love to share it with. I keep thinking that maybe I'm missing something in my analysis, but what is it? I don't know… All I know is that… I'm miserable… If only someone would see past my smile and realize how much it hurts…

_~ Cause I cannot stand still_

_I can't be this unsturdy_

_This cannot be happening_

                The brunette stood quietly before the pool of surreal silver that reflected her image perfectly. Eyes of perfectly colored emerald flashed in the mirror revealing the confusion and pain that was now coursing through her blood and nervous system. _How… how did it come to this?_ Letting out a long sigh, she trailed her eyes over to the two girls in the room with her. All were dressed in fascinating Chinese garbs that seemed to sparkle in the artificial light.

                The girl with crimson colored eyes looked up to meet the eyes of green in the mirror with a small smile on her face. Ebony hair was being looped and styled perfectly upon the girl's head in order to accent the beautiful white Chinese wedding dress. In a brief moment an entire conversation was exchanged within that solitaire glance causing the girl with honey brown hair's skin to crawl.

                _"I know that you're sad..."_

_                "I'm still happy for you Meiling..."_

_                "Are you really? I never meant to take him away from you..."_

_                "Sure you didn't..."_

                The expression on the Chinese girl's face twisted slightly into a knowing grin as if to reply to the last remark. Sakura spun back to the mirror and gazed at it with wide eyes that spoke of loneliness and pain that she was sure would never go away. She'd known that Syaoran was moving away from her, but she hadn't foreseen this. Melancholy jade traveled over her perfectly formed body in the red dress. Her waist length hair was decorated in soft loops of hair at the back of her head causing the light to play upon it in almost an exotic and magical way. 

                Was she not pretty enough? Maybe she hadn't been lively enough, or even smiled enough. All she knew was that after today, she had lost Li Syaoran forever. Another girl dressed in Chinese formal walked over to her and peered at her with sympathetic eyes of startling blue violet. "You ok Sakura-chan?"

                "Daijoubu Tomoyo-chan… Don't worry about me." A weak smile crossed her face as she forced herself to hide her feelings. "Zettai daijoubu…"

                "It's time ladies… Daidouji-san, you will walk down the isle second with Hiiragizawa-san following right after Kinomoto-san and Tsukishiro-san." Syaoran's mother smiled slightly and waved toward the door. Sakura walked out dazedly not really paying attention to where she was going. Eighteen years old, and still hanging on to a pointless crush. Perhaps, Touya had been right when he'd said she was too young at age twelve to decide she was in love. 

                Yukito looked at her silently and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Surprisingly, it wasn't his tone of voice at all, but Yue's slipping out for only her to notice. "Mistress… are you all right?" Looking up at Yukito she saw the silver violet eyes in the place of the hazel nut-brown eyes she knew so well.

                "I'm fine Yue-san…" Looking away, she knew that the moon guardian was not convinced. Sliding back into the depths of Yukito's mind, he watched as the older boy smiled happily and offered his arm to Sakura. Taking it, she forced a smile on for him as well. "Thanks Yukito-kun…"

                From deep in Yukito's subconscious, Yue let out a long sigh. Was it just him or did she just pretend like he didn't exist? That couldn't be true. She was too kind and loving to allow something like that to happen. And if it did, it was hardly intentional. So, he would just be patient, because someday she would have to realize that he was there. And that even though his heart feared the idea, he cared deeply.

_~ This is over my head but underneath my feet_

_Cuz tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat_

_And everything will be back to the way it was_

_I wish that it was just that easy_

                Settling down onto the coarse shingled roof, Sakura felt her eyes drawn to the night sky above. How long had it been? "Syaoran-kun… How did it come to this?" Tears rimmed dazzling eyes of jade as she focused on the sparkling stars in the midst of the blanket of midnight blue. For a brief instant she swore she saw his face against the dark backdrop smiling back at her, but soon it faded away. 

                Slowly she drug her knees to her chest and began to shiver in the night breeze. "Why do I have to be all alone?" The harsh whisper cut through the night not meaning to be heard yet it was anyway. Yue let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. Shaking his head he felt the long strands of silver white hair fall loose from its soft ponytail. His mistress was still very young even at the age of eighteen. Yet, that single question spurred memories in his heart at least a few centuries in age. 

                Had he not questioned Eriol the same thing? Eriol had told him that Yukito had found the one most dear to him. To be honest, Yue had no clue which person out of the sea of chaos, known as Yukito, was the chosen fancy. Yet the Clow reincarnation hinted at the elder Kinomoto. Was he supposed to feel the same as the snow rabbit? It wasn't going to happen. 

                Suddenly movement caught his attention and his eyes slid open to see Sakura rising to her feet. She was wearing a long nightgown that was a soft shade of blue fashioned in almost a Victorian style. It reminded him of London even though he didn't want to remember. Many nights he'd spent on the roof in London much like his mistress now. Was she thinking of that boy from Hong Kong again?

                Her hands clasped over her chest as swirls of honey brown hair licked at the wind. She felt so tired from the burden she felt. No one could share it with her. Didn't they understand or see past all of her smiles? "But I don't want them to…" A sad smile touched her lips as her hands tightened into fists. In a moment she spun about in place dancing across the roof in her bare feet. She knew Touya would freak if he knew what she was doing, but she didn't care. The stars and the moon seemed to be begging her to enjoy they're simple light and cool night breeze.

                Suddenly she hit something firm and opened her eyes to see the bewildered look in her moon guardian's eyes. "Yue-san! Gomen ne! I didn't know you were here…" Yue blinked then looked away silently withdrawing his hands from her shoulders. Without thought she whimpered surprising even herself. "Etto…" Giggling nervously she took a step backward away from him almost reluctantly. 

                "Don't worry about it Mistress." Yue coolly looked away toward the moon feeling its cold energy throb into him body. "Why are you up so late? Daijoubu?" 

                Laughing in a nervous tone, she placed one of her small hands at the base of the back of her neck. "I'm fine! Nothing to worry about!" The moon guardian gave her a steady stare that silently said he wasn't worried and she should be ashamed she'd even said such a thing. Letting out a sigh she placed a smile onto her face. "Yue-san… Can I talk to you? Ano… since you're here… Etto… I mean I… never mind…"

                Yue arched a slender brow slowly and cast her a questioning glance. "I will listen…"

                Sakura let out a sigh of relief then plopped down on the rooftop with little or no grace. Smiling, she motioned for him to sit beside her, which he finally did. "It's been nearly a year since Syaoran and Meiling's wedding, ne?" The white haired guardian nodded slowly not looking away from the moon for even a moment. Slowly she felt her heart sink at this sight causing her to look down at her clasped hands resting in her lap. 

                A few moments passed finally bringing Yue's attention to her fully. Frowning inwardly he turned to her realizing that she'd figured he was no longer listening. "Mistress… I am listening…"

                A smile returned to her face before she frowned and punched the taller in the shoulder. "S-A-K-U-R-A! I don't really like being called that…" Yue blinked then fought the urge to smile at the small teen. She was no longer the little girl he'd agreed to protect, she was now a young woman caught between wanting to grow up and hang onto her past with all her might. She was indeed a beautiful sight. 

                "Gomen… Sakura-sama. You may continue if you wish." The girl bobbed her head happily as she leaned back slowly rocking slightly.

                "Was I bad for him? Was I so horrible that he had to get tired of us being together? I don't mind that he chose Meiling… She's my dear friend, but it still hurts…" Tears began to fall her cheeks as her startling green eyes met his.

                "Sakura-sama… that is hardly the case." Yue forced his gaze to soften as he cupped her chin lightly in one of his hands. "You mustn't look at it as if you are at fault, you should realize that sometimes things are just not meant to be. You are still young… Do not allow this to hurt you so deeply."

                Defiantly Sakura withdrew from his gentle grasp and looked away. "You don't understand Yue-san! You just don't understand… Do you know how long I'll be alive? How long I'll have to live with that pain?" Angrily she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm. 

                "Well passed a hundred years I would guess." The cold monotone brought the small teen from her reverie as he looked up at the sky once more with the same cold gaze she was accustom to seeing on his smooth pearl-like features. 

                Groaning in anger she stood up and pulled out one of her cards. "I'm going to bed…" Still grumbling slightly to herself, she threw the card into the air and called out its name. "Fly!" The soft pink wings soon grew from her back and stretched out elegantly. As she lifted into the air, all Yue could do was sigh in frustration. 

                Taking a deep breath he rose and allowed a slight smile to cross his face. "If nothing else, she's not crying anymore…" The smile melted into a grin as he lifted from the roof and headed back to his false form's home. 
    
    _~ Cuz I'm wating for tonight_
    
    _Then waiting for tomorrow_
    
    _And I'm somewhere in between_

What is real, and just a dream 

                Walking with unsure steps, Sakura approached her high school building. For once she was early and didn't have to run like lightning in order to be there before the bell. Letting out a long sigh, she paused at the gates and looked at the campus forlornly. _Life is so redundant…_ Letting out a sigh she took another step forward. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!" 

                Whirling about she met the steady midnight eyes of Hiiragizawa Eriol. "Hoe! Ohayo Eriol-kun! What are you doing back in Japan? I thought you moved back to London…" Eriol smiled lightly, and then looked up at the school just beyond the gates. 

                "I had a feeling that I should stay here for a while…" Sakura blinked at his solemn tone not knowing what to say. It had been a long time since he'd used that tone of voice with her. "Unless you wish me to leave." Lightening his mood he once more gazed at her with his usual warm smile.

                "Iya! I want you to stay!" Giggling softly, she clapped her hands together happily. _Maybe… I won't have to be alone after all._ Smiling broadly she grabbed his hand and started her way onto the school campus dragging the calmly smiling Eriol behind her. Pausing a moment she noticed someone running toward them breathlessly waving at the two of them. Long lengths of smoky lavender tousled in the wind behind her catching the tawny rays of the morning sun within them. "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!"

                Tomoyo stopped before her breathing quickly. "Ohayo Sakura-chan! Hiiragizawa-kun." Eriol looked up at her flushed face and smiled warmly before bowing politely in greeting.

                "Daidouji-san… It is truly a pleasure to see you again. Were you running after us long? You seem rather out of breath." Tomoyo blushed then nodded mutely.

                "Hai… I called Sakura-chan's name many times, but I fear she didn't hear me." Instantly Sakura's face began to turn red in embarrassment while turning her gaze to the ground.

                "Gomen ne Tomoyo-chan… I must have been lost in thought…" Tomoyo smiled lightly and then looked over at Eriol with a curious gaze. As they began to talk, Sakura allowed herself to return to her thoughts. She had been very excited to see the reincarnation of Clow again, so excited in fact, that she'd forgotten how lonely she had felt before. _I suppose magic is not so bad as long as Eriol-kun will be around to keep me company…_

                "Sakura-chan?" Blinking in surprise she found that her gaze had been glued to Eriol the entire time she'd been thinking. "Daijoubu? You are extremely quiet this morning." Worried eyes of deep blue seemed to mirror the worry that she was sure was in his heart. 

                "Daijoubu Eriol-kun! Don't worry about me!" Laughing nervously she didn't notice the look of sadness on Tomoyo's face. "I think I'll go ahead of you guys and get ready for class. I'll catch you guys later!"

                Watching as the young card mistress disappeared into the building, Eriol couldn't help but let out the breath he had been holding. "Something is the matter I believe." Slowly he removed his glasses and cleaned them with his shirt as Tomoyo dropped her gaze to the ground.

                "Hiiragizawa-kun… now tell me why you are here and not in London." Looking up at her with knowing eyes she noticed a light in them that hadn't been there before. Sighing she wondered how he could look so young without his glasses and yet so mature with them.

                Replacing the glasses eloquently he answered her in a quiet voice. "Daidouji-san… Can I ask you a favor first?" The girl nodded her affirmation before he proceeded. "Please call me Eriol… I hate hearing you address me so formally… I would truly like for us to be closer than these formalities. Onegai?"

                A sudden rush of warmth filled her cheeks as she put a hand to her mouth. "Mochiron… I would be honored to do so… And please… call me Tomoyo as well." The young teen smiled at her pleasantly waiting for her next question. "Demo… Will you tell me why you are here?"

                A small grin swept over his features as he leaned closer to her in order to whisper. "Why… to see you of course Tomoyo-san… So… May I have the honor of walking you to class?"

                A sudden giggle escaped her lips as she nodded to him. "You may… ano…" Pausing she looked up into his eyes intently. "What about Sakura-chan? The way she was looking at you earlier… it was almost like…" Cutting off her sentence she looked away from the indigo haired boy. 

                "I see… Don't worry about it Tomoyo-san… if it is a crush or what not… She'll get over it. Besides, she's just confused after having to go through my cute little descendant's wedding." Tomoyo nodded slowly and let out a long sigh.

                "I know… Shall we think on that later? We should really get to class…" Eriol nodded and offered her his right arm in a gentile manner. Accepting the gesture, Tomoyo took his arm and they began their slow walk into the building. _But… will it be ok? Eriol-kun doesn't understand how deeply things hurt Sakura-chan…_ _Sakura-chan… I so hope you don't have a crush on him…_ Looking up at Eriol sadly she wondered how her friend would take it, and she also wondered if she would have to walk away again all in the name of happiness for the one she loved. 
    
    _~ Would you catch me if I fall out of what I fell in_
    
    _Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again_

I don't want to run away from this 
    
    _I know that I just don't need this_

                "Ohayo! Class I would like you to meet our new transfer students. I know most of you already know Hiiragizawa-san from London so please help him to feel at home." The teacher smiled lightly as he pointed to a seat behind Tomoyo, which he took happily. Finally he turned about and looked at the door again. "And this is our student from Ukraine, his name is Starlet Even. Please be kind to them and welcome them." 

                Sakura looked up from her staring at Eriol in order to see the newcomer at the front of the room. Murmuring broke out amongst the students as a boy with deep ebony hair and startling amethyst eyes stood before them with a slight smile on his porcelain features. Sakura couldn't help but marvel at him tracing his smooth countenance and the braid of hair that reached down to just below the shoulder blades. Bowing respectfully, he seemed to ignore the comments flying about him. 

                With slow strides, the boy walked over to where Sakura was sitting and nodded to her while smiling. "Ohayo… do you mind if I sit behind you?" Blinking in astonishment, Sakura shook her head emphatically. There wasn't even a hint of any accent in his voice and it remained a slow soft tenor. 

                "I don't mind at all! Welcome to Japan Starlet-san." The boy smiled at her slightly before turning and looking at Eriol. The smile widened as Eriol met his gaze.

                Eriol felt as though he'd been frozen in place. Holding his breath he returned the other's gaze and forced himself to speak in his amiable manner. "Welcome Starlet-san… I hope you enjoy it here."

                Even ceased to smile for a moment then turned away to take his seat next to him. After a few moments, he closed his eyes and spoke in a low voice. "You have not changed a bit have you Hiiragizawa-san… or should I say Master Clow…" 

                "Eh?" Eriol felt his heart beat quickly then looked to see if Tomoyo or Sakura had heard his words, yet both were in a deep conversation talking as if they two were the only ones in existence. Looking back at Even he saw a cool smirk upon his lips. "How…?"

                "Does it matter?" The boy turned his head in order to look Eriol fully in the face with his sharp eyes of amaryllis. "How are things? It seems that your aura has weakened since your previous life and a new light has emerged…" Looking back at the girl in front of him he arched a single brow. "The energy of a star… No wonder she has the cards as well as your former guardians… but tell me Clow…" He looked back with a smirk. "Are they in better hands then yours? Though… any person would be better than you…"

                Suddenly the cool demeanor Eriol had kept melted away as he rose from his desk sending his chair flying backward. "What right have you to say such things?!" Silence filled his ears as he glared angrily at the boy from Ukraine. 

                "Eriol-kun…" Blinking, Eriol looked away from Even to see the worried gazes of everyone in the room save for the one boy that had caused him to blow up. Sakura looked at him inquisitively matching the gaze of shock that was also on Tomoyo's face. "Daijoubu?"

                A wave of crimson settled in his cheeks as he retrieved his chair and sat down quickly. "Hai… Daijoubu… Gomen nesai for my sudden irrational behavior." After apologizing his eyes wavered down to his desktop trying with all his might to ignore the laughter emanating off of the boy next to him.

                Sakura sighed and looked over at Even wondering if he had said something to upset the strong magician. To her surprise the boy in question was looking her straight in the eye with a gaze that seemed to penetrate her very heart. "Ore wa Even, anata wa?"

                "Eh… Atashi wa Sakura… Kinomoto Sakura." The boy nodded slowly and propped his chin upon his hands while ignoring the glare that Eriol and Tomoyo were giving him.

                "Nice to meet you Kinomoto-san." Sakura nodded slowly and felt her face growing warm. Shaking her head she looked away from him and sat facing the front of the room. "Daijoubu? Did I upset you?"

                "Ee… Iiee! Not at all! It's just… Call me Sakura, Even-kun." The boy smiled and slumped back into his chair heeding the request for silence from the teacher. This would be a long school semmester, but he intended to enjoy every minute of it.

                Sakura sighed then listened to the teacher begin his lecture while contemplating the boy behind her and the Eriol. Had Even said something to upset Eriol? If so, how could anyone get such a reaction out of him? Eriol was a hard one to get to react. Suddenly the thought of Eriol made her smile and stare straight through the blackboard and her teacher. _I wonder… if he would help me out…_
    
    ~ _Cause I cannot stand still_
    
    _I can't be this unsturdy_

This cannot be happening 

                Bolting out of her house, Sakura sped down the street in a near attempt to break the sound barrier. Rounding a corner she felt herself lose her balance and start to fall down onto the pavement. Horror filled her face at the thought of how much it was going to hurt, but then again, it couldn't hurt as bad as what she was feeling right now. Closing her eyes tightly she waited for the worst, it felt as though time had stood still. "Sakura-chan!"

                Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and she was brought back to full stature. Gently the person let go and steadied her repose before taking a step back and walking out in front of her. "Daijoubu Sakura-san?" 

                One emerald eye opened, then the other to meet the sight of a taller teen leaning in front of her in order to make eye contact. Suddenly realization hit her as she registered the gem toned amethyst eyes peering at her worriedly. "Sakura-chan!" Looking to the side she saw Yukito running over to the two with wide hazelnut brown eyes. "Daijoubu?!?!" 

                The girl couldn't help but giggle at the sight before turning back to the boy that had saved her. "I'm fine Yukito-san, Even-kun saved me from an awful meeting with the pavement." Wincing at the thought, she saw the relief flood into both of their eyes. Even straightened up and looked at Yukito intently before taking a step back in surprise. Sakura blinked and looked at him intently. "Doushitano Even-kun?"

                Yukito stepped toward him and placed a hand on the younger teen's shoulder. "Thank you for helping Sakura-chan… demo… is something the matter?" A mixture of fear and shock were evident in Even's eyes as he withdrew from Yukito's grasp. 

                Taking one step back he looked over at Sakura with an unsteady gaze. "Gomen ne… I'm going to head on to school…" Trembling slightly he bowed to them and spun about walking quickly away from them. Calling over his shoulder as he walked away, Sakura heard a slight tension in his voice. "I'm glad you're ok Sakura-san, see you later."

                Yukito blinked a few times then looked at Sakura a bit bewildered. "A classmate of yours?"

                Sakura nodded mutely then looked away from Even's retreating back. "Even Starlet… He's from the Ukraine… He's rather odd, but seems to be kind…"

                Suddenly she felt the aura shift as Yukito faded into Yue. Turning about, Sakura met the worried gaze of periwinkle cat like eyes. "Sakura-sama… He felt familiar to me… His aura is something I've felt before…" Yue sighed then pushed his silver white bangs out of his eyes. 

                "He knows magic?" Sakura blinked in disbelief then shook her head. "I didn't notice anything from him. He seems nice to me… though the first day he was here… Eriol-kun…" Her voice trailed off causing Yue to look down at her in concern.

                "Something wrong Sakura-sama?" Watching her carefully he saw her bite her lower lip as it began to tremble. Bending down slightly he met her gaze and reached a hand out to cup her chin in it. "Did I say something wrong?"

                Shaking her head slowly she fought herself in order not to cry. "Iya… it's not you Yue-san… Eriol-kun…" Yue arched a brow slightly at his name. "I… I…"

                Taking a deep breath, the moon guardian felt his heart crumble. Now the Clow reincarnation had two marks against him. "What did he do to hurt you?" Sakura looked up with wide eyes then collapsed against him making his eyes widen in surprise. "Sh… just be calm Sakura-sama… and tell me from the beginning what happened…"

                Taking in a deep breath she forced her sobs to come under control. In a shaky voice she began to speak never once removing her face from his clean white robes. "I… I thought that… he liked me… just maybe… I really like him… He's so… kind… gentle… and he always knows what to say or do… Demo…" Another wave of sobs shook her frail form as Yue timidly rested an arm across her shoulders.

                "It's ok… go on…" Yue tried as hard as he could to show some sort of warmth to her. Maybe even a shred of sympathy, but the cold exterior he had erected was making it hard. Watching her like this tore his heart apart. His mistress didn't deserve to be in so much pain… But what could he do? He was just a mere guardian that had no emotions. Right?

                "I asked him… yesterday… if he could like me… I told him that I loved him… he said…he said…" She began to cry harder as Yue looked down at her with a mixture of sadness and anger over the situation at hand. One… why Clow of all people and two… why didn't she realize how important she was to him. "He said… that he loved me too… but… like a daughter!" This brought about a short wail that made Yue almost shriek in surprise. 

                With wide eyes, Yue tried his best to pick out the right words. After all, how do you tell a girl that Clow had always thought of her as his daughter, it was only a matter of common sense that would explain that Eriol would feel the same? _Good grief… Why do girls get so choked up about the stupidest things…?_ Yue sighed and pushed her away gently in order to look her in the eye. "Sakura-sama… I'm sorry it had to work out that way… But it's better that he tells the truth rather than leading you on…"

                A flicker of anger flared in her emerald eyes as she pulled away from her guardian. Mumbling softly she looked down at the ground. "You're not the best at finding the right things to say are you Yue-san?" A few years ago, Yue would have been appalled by her words, but after four years or so of trying to be nicer to her, she had gotten close enough to him not to mince words as she once had. Sighing softly, she looked back up at him. "But at least you know how to make me stop crying."

                The moon guardian moved slightly in anxiety from the awkward position he'd been put in. Looking down at his mistress calmly he felt a pang of guilt for not being of more help. "Sakura-sama… you'll get passed this… and someday I'm sure you'll find the perfect person to fill your life… After all, you deserve it…" Yue paused and felt the urge to cry for the first time in his life. Here he was telling her to keep on living where he had doomed himself to a life of cold and hateful solitude. "…and I don't…"

                Sakura looked at him in surprise unsure that she had heard him correctly. "Yue-san… did you say something?" The gorgeous being with silver white hair shook his head trying to hide the pain that was hiding inside.

                "No… I didn't… Will you be ok?" Sakura nodded to him still reluctant to believe her guardian. Watching him closely she felt her heart skip a beat. But that was normal. Everyone knew that Yue was a pure picture of beauty. Sighing she felt her heart grow warm. _I hate that Yue-san is so cold… How could anyone turn him down like Clow-san did? I wish he didn't hate me so much. It's obvious that he only tolerates me… He's completely intangible for me._

                Yue felt her eyes on him and jumped slightly. _Why is she staring at me?_ Peering at her curiously he felt one of his eyebrows arch. "What did I do now?"

                This time Sakura jumped in surprise while searching wildly for her response. "You didn't do anything wrong! I'm sorry Yue-san!"

                Sighing slightly the moon angel closed his eyes in what appeared to be annoyance. "Why are you apologizing to me? I'm changing back now…" Sakura wanted to call out his name, but she knew it would be of no use. Once the man made up his mind, he would never go back on it. Little did she know was that he would do anything for her, anything at all.

                Yukito looked about himself in bewilderment then gave a soft whine. "I really hate the lapse in memory… He gives me no time at all to react…" Looking at Sakura he smiled warmly and waved at her. "So, did you and my other self have a talk? Eh? Ano…" Turning his attention to his watch he nearly started to cry out in surprise. "8:30?! I'm so late! Sakura-chan! You're late to! If we hurry I can walk with you!"

                Sakura giggled softly and shook her head. Yukito and Yue were complete opposites and in truth could learn a lot from one another. "Hai… arigauto Yukito-san…" Letting out a long breath, she looked up at the sky. _Maybe… I should stop thinking about me… and worry about him… Yue-san hasn't had anyone to take care of him…_ A smile crept onto her lips as she nodded. _That's what I'll do! I refuse to see Yue-san so sad and if it's the last thing I do on this earth… I mean hey… I have over a hundred years to work on him… I'll make that guy smile and lighten up… maybe even make him happy…_
    
    _~ Cuz I'm wating for tonight_
    
    _Then waiting for tomorrow_
    
    _And I'm somewhere in between_
    
                        "Konnichiwa Sakura-chan…" Looking up from her lunch, her emerald eyes met the smiling face of Starlet Even. "May I join you 
    
    today?" The boy smiled warmly and sat upon the nod of her head. "So why are you eating alone today? Are not your friends here?
    
     Hiiragizawa-san and Daidouji-san were looking for you when I saw them…"
    
                        A flash of red entered her cheeks as she shook her head. Long locks of honey brown hair licked at the air with her motions and
    
     swirled about her as if it were as fluid as water or silk. Even couldn't help but smile at her. "I just didn't want to eat with them today. Besides…
    
     they need time alone…" Even watched her lower her gaze causing her soft bangs to shade her eyes. 
    
                        "I see… you found out about them being together I gather…"
    
                        "How… did you know?" 
    
                        Even smiled warmly then looked at her untouched lunch. "That doesn't matter, but what does is the fact that you haven't eaten. I
    
    hope you are not sick…"
    
                        This caused her to blush even more. "Thank you for your concern Even-kun…" 
    
                        "It is something that one cannot control. Could I be of any help to you? You seem to be rather tied up in some troubling thoughts."
    
     Sakura raised her eyes slowly to meet his then made her self smile. "Iya Sakura-chan… I can't stand feelings that are forced… I want to help so
    
     you can smile and mean it…"
    
                        "Arigauto Even-kun… Tell me… if you have a friend that is really cold and secretive… what would you do to help them?" Even
    
     gazed at her coolly then scratched his head in thought. 
    
                        "That is a good question… Though… if a person is as you say… why would you wish to be their friend?" Pointing the thought out
    
     matter of fact-ly, the teen narrowed his violet eyes. _Now let's see just how worthy you are little miss card mistress…_
    
                        "Because deep down inside he's a wonderful person that I truly care about!" Suddenly her forceful words ceased as she once more 
    
    blushed. "Gomen ne… I didn't mean to have such an outburst… it's just, he's extremely important to me… and I don't want him to be so lonely 
    
    and sad…"
    
                        This brought a true smile to the boy's lips as he nodded his approval. "Please do not apologize… You're reasoning moves me quite 
    
    deeply… Your friend is quite lucky to have you. All I can suggest is to find the true desire of his heart and find a way to make those wishes
    
     come true."
    
                        Sakura stared at Even in pure awe. Why hadn't she thought of that? A light airy feeling filled her heart as she clapped her hands 
    
    together. "That's a great idea! I must start right away! Arigauto Even-kun!" _I can't believe I had forgotten what it felt like to help others… I _
    
    _wish I had noticed Yue-san sooner…_ With a smile she jumped to her feet and hugged Even. "Thanks again! See ya later!"
    
                        Laughing softly to himself, he watched the lithe girl bound off into the afternoon sun. _You may be able to help that poor angel…_
    
    _And I'll make sure of it…_ Smiling ever so slightly, he went back to his lunch making plans for later. Plans that would put the little Clow 
    
    wannabe in his place.
    
    _~ What is real and just a dream…_
    
    TBC…


	3. Let Us Begin Again

**Title: Let Us Begin Again (Chapter 3)**

**Genre: Card Captor Sakura fic**

**Notes: This is part of the No Name Face series… after long consideration; I felt this was a better idea, as well as the fact that finding a song forever chapter would prove hectic… Thus it will be a mere chapter fic from here on out.**

**Pairings: M+Syaoran, T+E… Eventual Yue+Sakura, Sidereal+Yukito, Crinis+Suppi/Kero (fluff), (and a dreaded evil pairing of) N+Touya bwah ha ha ha!!!!!**

**Rating: PG-13 I suppose… Maybe even PG…**

**Warning: Depressing Yue, Eriol bashing, and a desperate Sakura… Not to mention an opportunistic weasel for a bad guy with some crazy girl guardians…**

**Disclaimer: Where Even Starlet, Sidereal, and Crinis are mine… the other card captor characters are not… please don't sue… I have nothing! Nothing I tell you!******

The boy with long raven hair walked into the room silently while thinking to himself. Finally he looked up at his apartment and let a small smile cross his lips. It wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. He had no use for grandeur; there were other more important things. Things such as revenge for starters. Looking to his side, a figure caught his vision but proved to be merely his reflection. Brilliant eyes of amethyst stared deeply at the plain of glass containing the reflecting silver. How he hated that reflection with all his strength. 

Looking away from the flood of violet he began to walk over to the sofa in the living area near the small kitchen. Letting out a long breath he settled down into its cushions and closed his eyes while working his fingers deftly through his hair removing it from it's braided confines. How did he ever allow himself to be convinced of such a long length he would never know… 

The door slid open slowly as a girl bounded into the room paying no attention the teen sitting upon the sofa. Instantly she hovered before the mirror he had previously shunned and began to take off her coat and mess with her waist length light sapphire hair. Golden eyes stared gleefully into her own reflection happy with what she saw before diverting her eyes to the boy in the room with her. "Konnichiwa, Even-san… Did you have a good day?" 

Even smiled at the sound of her soft soprano voice and nodded slowly. "Sidereal-chan, I'm pleased to see you home so early. My day went rather nicely, and yours?" The girl smiled lightly as she spun about to look at him. Before she could answer a small head poked out of the school bag at her side. 

Sidereal looked down and giggled as she lifted the tiny white cat with black tiger stripes tracing over its form. "Sidereal-chan! I hate to tell you but I can't bear to stay in that bag as long as you keep me there…" The periwinkle eyes of the cat stared at her in a sulking manner causing even Even to laugh softly.

Flexing the small fairy like iridescent wings, the tiny tiger lifted up into the air and fluttered over to the boy on the sofa. Hovering before him she smiled sweetly and spun in the air. "I missed you master! I'm glad you had a good day though! Can I go with you next time? Please?"

The boy with dark colored hair laughed lightly and extended a hand for her to land upon. As she did he winked at her expectant gaze. "Crinis-chan… I will allow it on one condition…"

The small feline danced upon his palm happily and nodded to him emphatically. "Hai! Anything! As long as I don't have to go with Sidereal-chan and listen to her fawn over the cute guys she sees. If she likes them she should just tell them! Right master Even?" 

The boy laughed and nodded his head in approval. "You are correct, but Sidereal-chan is not like that and you know it. As confident as she appears to be, she is very shy."

"Master!" The girl with long sapphire hair stomped her foot angrily as she clenched her fists. "Stop talking like I'm not here! I'm not that bad!" 

Even and Crinis laughed softly as they looked up at the girl that appeared a few years older than Even. "I suppose that is also true Sidereal-chan… Gomen ne…" Looking back at Crinis he smiled again. "Just promise me you'll be on best behavior or you'll have to stay home or with Sidereal-chan." 

Giggling in delight, the cat jumped onto her master's shoulder and hugged his neck as best she could with her tiny arms. "Arigauto master! I'm so happy!" 

Shaking his head slightly, he rose a hand to scratch lightly behind her ears eliciting a purr from her. "I'm glad it makes you so happy. Tell me Crinis-chan… why do you not call me by my name as Sidereal-chan does?"

Crinis looked up at her master's warm smile and began to blush. A sudden laughter erupted from the other present as she leaned toward Even and shook a finger in his face teasingly. "Even-san! Didn't you know that Crinis-chan has a crush on you?" Giggling she smiled at the little cat as she fluttered up into the view of the blue haired girl.

"Sidereal-chan!" Clenching her paw in anger she gave the girl a threatening look only causing Sidereal to laugh harder. Before she could say anything else, she felt Even's gentle hands wrapping about her and plucking her from the air. 

"That will be quite enough you two. We have other things to worry about. Care to help me plan my first move? We have to be sure that the little Clow wannabe will never forget it." The three smiled at one another then nodded. It would be a long night.

~*~

Sakura stood in the store looking around with a lost look in her emerald eyes. Sighing softly she let out a sound of frustration. "Hoe! I didn't know this would be so hard!" Strands of honey brown fell into her eyes as she continued looking about frantically.

"Sakura-chan… What exactly are we looking for anyway?" Tomoyo peered at her with dark violet eyes wondering why Sakura had begged her to go along with her. 

Groaning in frustration she laced her small slender hands into her hair and yanked softly. "I need to find something to give to Yue-san! He's so depressed all the time! I want him to be happy!" Tomoyo blinked in surprise and patted her best friend on the shoulder. 

"I see… and you do not know what to get him I gather?" Sakura nodded in a defeated manner while staring at a box of her favorite chocolate candy. "Hm… I think you should just follow your heart. I mean, Yue-san will appreciate the gesture no matter what don't you think?" 

These words caused Sakura to look up with a bright sparkle in her eyes. "Honto ni? Yoshi! I know just what I'll do then!"

Tomoyo giggled and tilted her head to the side slightly. "That's wonderful Sakura-chan! What did you…" Before she could finish a hand lighted her shoulder and caused her to look back. The smile on her face grew wider upon meeting the deep midnight eyes of Eriol. "Eriol-kun! Konnichiwa!"

Sighing softly, Sakura managed to smile at the boy with deep blue hair that seemed almost black. "Konnichiwa Eriol-kun!" The boy smiled at both of them then looked back at Tomoyo with a strong gentleness in his gaze.

"Tomoyo-chan, would you care to join me for lunch? Sakura-chan could come along as well…" Tomoyo seemed to be lost in his gaze and merely managed to nod in agreement.

Lowering her gaze she looked back to the shelf with the candy and instinctively picked up the box on the shelf while pretending not to be interested in the invitation. "No thank you Eriol-kun… I need to keep shopping, so you two go ahead with out me and have fun, ne?"

Eriol blinked in surprise then nodded. "If that is what you wish Sakura-chan…"

Suddenly a girl with light blue hair bumped into Eriol and sent both of them crashing to the floor. "Gomen ne! Gomen! I wasn't paying attention!" Hopping to her feet she smiled down at Eriol with bright golden eyes. Offering him a hand he cautiously accepted not expecting the sudden jolt of energy that instantly raced through his being. It almost reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. "Are you all right?"

Eriol rose to his feet groggily and nodded to her in a dazed manner. "I'm fine, thank you." Looking back at Tomoyo he wanted only one thing. To get away from this girl as quickly as possible so he could think clearly. "If you don't mind, we were just leaving…"

"Leaving so soon Hiiragizawa-kun?" Even stepped forward to stand beside the girl with sapphire colored hair. "What about the sweet Sakura-chan you are leaving alone? How cold of you…" Gentle eyes of amaryllis met Sakura's jade eyes. He read the surprise and thankfulness in her eyes then looked back to Eriol. "Go ahead and go Hiiragizawa-kun… it's not like you have ever cared about hurting anyone before."

"Nani?" Anger began to seethe in him as he started to walk toward Even. "You have…" Suddenly the girl with blue hair stood between he and Even not allowing him to come any closer. A look of sheer ice began to creep into his being and he finally backed away. "Tomoyo-chan? Do you mind if we just leave now?"

Tomoyo nodded slowly eager to get Eriol away from the two causing him to lose his cool so easily. As they walked away, Sakura let out a long sigh and looked down at the box of candy again. "Arigauto Even-kun, demo, you shouldn't be so mean to Eriol-kun…"

"You think so?" Even smiled slightly and looked to the box in her hands. "Is that a gift for someone, or just a snack?" Sakura instantly turned a light shade of red in response.

Brushing the question aside she turned her attention to the girl standing beside him with her arms crossed elegantly over her chest. "Who's your friend Even-kun?"

Raising a brow slightly Even let out a soft chuckle. "This is Sidereal-chan. She's my older sister of sorts." Sidereal bowed respectfully and smiled down at the girl that stood at least a head shorter than her. Sakura giggled and bowed in return noting that the girl was nearly exactly the same height as Yukito.

"I am pleased to meet you Sidereal-san, I am Kinomoto Sakura, but please just call me Sakura." 

"I am honored to meet you as well Sakura-san. Even-san has spoke of you before." Smiling brightly the girl instantly dropped her eyes to the box in her hands. "So, is it a gift?" Her gold eyes began to sparkle in excitement while awaiting the response.

"Ano… hai… though I'm not sure that he will like it…" Sakura felt her anxiety grow each moment as she stared down at the box. Would Yue like it? 

Even smiled lightly and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura-chan… any gift from you could brighten anyone's day. Please do not doubt yourself so much." The smile on her face returned and she impulsively threw her arms about the taller boy's neck. 

"Thank you so much Even-kun! You always help me! You're so nice!" Even laughed softly and hugged her back before pulling away and smiling at Sidereal. 

"Sakura-chan, I promised to take Sidereal-chan to lunch, would you care to join us? My treat." Sakura clapped her hands together and nodded happily. "Thank you for agreeing! Shall we go?" 

Offering her his arm she began to blush deeply. "You are almost more of a gentleman that Eriol-kun!" The boy laughed softly and shook his head as she accepted the gesture. 

Sidereal smiled lightly and leaned against her master gently while whispering into his ear. "Don't you think gestures such as this will cause a girl to think things that weren't originally intended? You shouldn't be so open in your gentile manner Even-san…" The boy just smiled and looked up at her revealing the dark colored eyes of violet. 

"Sidereal-chan, I am fully aware of what I am doing… Just… remain patient please…" The girl shrugged and just smiled as she walked along side of the two teenage magicians. This was going very well for her master, and that pleased her to no end.

~*~

Keroberos soared through the cool veil of darkness, occasionally peering down at the blanket of clouds beneath him. The soft gold feathers of his wings made a soft rustling noise as they filtered through the breeze using it to carry his large feline form. Golden cat eyes peered at the distant pinnacle that would be his destination. A long sigh escaped him that spoke of the relief he felt at finally arriving. Landing gracefully on the clock tower, he looked around in an irritated manner before calling out his brother's name. "Yue! Onnichan!" 

Suddenly a shadow stretched across the stone floor revealing two wings and a man with long hair. "What is it Keroberos?" The cold monotone brought the lion about to glare up at him in almost an exaggerated look of hurt. 

"Is that how you greet your only brother?" The whine in the sun guardian grew slightly causing the other to roll his eyes in annoyance. 

"Grow up Keroberos…" Turning away, Yue stood as a perfect silhouette against the full moon. Keroberos made a soft click in anger before plopping down next to his older brother. "So why are you here?" Pale blue eyes gazed up at the moon tiredly seeming not to notice anything else.

"Ingrate… Sakura-chan sent me to find you. But since her onnichan would throw a fit if she came looking for you, I was chosen to do all the work." Making a face, the lion like creature tugged at the small satchel hanging about his neck then dropped it at Yue's feet. "There… now I can go home and eat all that pudding she promised me!"

A slender white eyebrow arched elegantly at the sight of pure glee etching its way over his younger brother's face. Silently he wondered how anything like pudding could cause such a reaction. It seemed so… so stupid. Leaning down he picked up the bag and reached inside. "Why did she buy me candy?" 

Keroberos looked up with wide eyes. "Honto ni!? That's a good question! She should have bought it for me!" Yue stared down at the box in his hands then at the envelope taped onto the bottom. Keroberos followed his gaze then whined in a loud voice. "But you don't eat! Give it to me and you can keep the card!"

At his words Yue found himself fighting the urge to grin in a sadistic manner. "I would sooner give it to Tsukishiro-san than give it to you." This remark brought about a long string of whimpers from the large cat. "Maybe I'll try one… but it's not likely…"

Groaning in defeat, Keroberos looked as if he had wilted. "You're so MEAN! Fine! I'm going home now…" Making a few more noises of frustration, the beast of the seal finally lifted off into the night air to start the journey home. "'Yasumi nesai onnichan…"

Yue smiled inwardly and ran a finger along the box he held before throwing the satchel at Keroberos' retreating form. "Oyasumi nesai, otootosan…"

Catching the bag at the last minute, Keroberos shook a paw at his brother angrily before growling to make his point. Turning about in mid air, the animal soon disappeared into the horizon once more leaving Yue alone with his thoughts. As much as he liked having Keroberos around, he liked being free to think allowed, as he was unable to any other time. "Keroberos… You will never change… but maybe… that's why I'm glad we're brothers." 

With a very small smile, he looked down at the box in his hands. As cute as the gift was, he had no want or drive to try any type of food. Sighing softly, he removed the envelope from the box before setting the object down. Curious eyes of silver blue gazed at the envelope before graceful fingertips opened it and retrieved the small pink sheet of paper. "Pink… How Sakura…" 

Unfolding the paper he saw her carefully written words that he figured she had taken her time to compose. Before reading, he observed the stationary sheet tracing with his eyes the lighter colored pink Sakura blossoms littered all over the page. It seemed so appropriate somehow to him. Finally he read the simple note she had sent slowly. 

_Yue-san,_

_ I wanted to thank you for listening to me. I know I probably bored you to death. But! I realized something and I promise not to be such a bother anymore. Please try to smile someday… I don't know if you'll like the candy, but I had no idea what you would want. Gomen nesai… Ja!_

_Love,_

_Sakura_

Refolding the paper he carefully shoved it back into the envelope. Shaking his head slowly he felt the urge to go see his mistress, but then he would have to explain to her why he really didn't want the candy. Frowning a bit more than usual he glared up at the night sky. "Why are things always so difficult?"

"Because it's you Yue!" Cringing, Yue turned about to see his greatest fear. Bright sparkling eyes of magenta sparkled as the woman with red and black butterfly wings catapulted her self at him. "You're so adorable when you're confused Yue!"

Inwardly he groaned, while outwardly all he did was stare at her icily. In a dead monotone he spoke trying his best not to lose his temper. "Get off of me Ruby Moon." 

Instead of complying the girl merely clung to him even more tightly than before while shrieking in delight. "Yue! Sakura-chan gave you a present! That is so kawaii! Can I have some?"

Closing his eyes he tried to ignore his urge to yank away from her and then do something that Sakura would have to apologize to Eriol for later. "No…" _Hell would freeze over before I allowed you to have anything from me… Especially something that Sakura-sama gave me…_

"You're so mean…" Whimpering, the girl with dark pink hair withdrew and pouted. "And here I thought you would be happy to see me!"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Still speaking in a monotone he thanked the heavens that she finally got off of him. 

"She's just jealous that your other self has Touya's heart…" A soft laugh broke out beside them bringing both sets of eyes to rest upon the girl sitting upon the ledge. Bright gold eyes shimmered in the night seeming to glow while the rest of her form remained shadowed. Behind her the outline of iridescent fairy wings sparkled as they allowed the light of the stars to filter through them. 

"You have no right to make any accusations pointed at me! And why do you keep following me?" Ruby began to shriek in a ballistic manner while stomping her feet.

Yue couldn't believe what he was seeing. One, this girl seemed to be like both he and Ruby Moon, and two, she had been following the other guardian. _Who would actually want to follow that demented butterfly? "Who are you?"_

"Me?" The girl giggled softly never once stepping out of the shadows. "It's funny that Ruby-chan never asked me that question. There is no need for you to know who I am Yue-san… You are not a part of my future… So do not worry." The fairy like being smiled brightly then stood to her feet. Surprisingly she was only a few inches shorter than Yue, and her long hair reached down to the back of her knees.

Ruby Moon growled at the girl before taking a few steps in her direction intending to inflict damage upon the elegant figure. "I'll show you something to worry about…" Suddenly she felt Yue's hand grasp her wrist and yank her backward. Looking up at the taller guardian she whimpered angrily to him. "Let me go Yue! I want to teach her a lesson!"

Casting a quick glance at Ruby, he then turned to the other present and arched an eyebrow. "Ruby Moon… You have no idea who she is or what she is capable of… Let it alone for now."

"Oh fine…" Huffing in a dramatic way, she crossed her arms over her chest only causing the other girl to laugh a bit harder.

"Yue-san truly proves himself to be the wiser Ruby-chan… But I have learned all I need to at this point. Forgive me for barging in on you. We will meet again. Mata ne!" With a light smile, the girl leapt into the air and almost instantly disappeared. 

Ruby then slammed a balled fist into one of the pillars and let out an angry wail. "I hate her already! She's a pest and yet smart and polite!"

Yue hid the grin that started to etch itself onto his face. Who ever the stranger was, he liked her already. "Whatever Ruby Moon. I'm going home." Grabbing the box of candy and envelope into one hand, he didn't even bother to look at the other moon guardian before taking to the air.

"YUE! YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Had Yue the nerve to show his feelings he would have laughed right then and there, but the demeanor he projected provided even greater rewards. _She deserves it… _

~*~

Eriol sat on the balcony of his home gazing up at the stars above. Thoughts seemed to be racing through his mind making it impossible to focus. For the past week or so he'd had the same dream every night. The dreams entailed such old memories that he was sure had been plucked out of Clow Reed's past and not his own. Letting out a long sigh, he gently pulled off his glasses and rested them upon his lap. 

As he rubbed the bridge of his nose he could feel his short midnight hair fly about with each gust of wind somewhat relaxing him. "Eriol-san? Did you have another dream?" Eriol turned his head slightly to see the blurred image of his sun guardian floating just above his shoulder.

"Hai… It seems I keep having the same dream…" Spinal Sun landed gently upon his shoulder and let out a sigh. "Do you mind hearing what it is about Spinal-san?"

With a nod, the black cat-like guardian faced his master completely a waiting to hear what had been plaguing him every night. "Hai, Eriol-san."

"I'm in London, but from long ago, back during Clow's life. Yue, Keroberos, and myself are sitting in a large meadow in the midst of the English countryside with a young magician. I can see his face so clearly, and yet I can't remember it. I see him talking to Yue, and for some reason, I feel angry. So angry that I start to argue with this person. And the funny thing is, I don't feel he is an enemy…" Eriol trailed off for a moment then closed his deep colored eyes. "Then, both Yue and Keroberos disappear and it is only I and this man in the midst of total darkness… That's when I feel this drain of power… I feel so helpless every time… Like I know that I am dying. The man just smiles at me and for the first time I am able to hear something within the dream… He says…"

"Let us begin again, Master Clow… For our quarrel does not end here." Eriol and Spinal Sun look up instantly to see a small creature perched upon the railing glaring at them with bright periwinkle eyes. Silvery white fur glistens in the pale moonlight revealing the shape of what seemed to be a small cat. Twitching its iridescent fairy wings lightly, the small creature let out a soft distinctly female giggle. "Is that not what he says Eriol-san?"

Jumping before his master, Spinal Sun outstretches his short limbs in an attempt to shield Eriol. "Who are you and what do you want with my master?" The small feline giggled again and closed her eyes in an amiable manner.

"Hai… That is what he said…" Eriol narrowed his eyes slightly in suspicion unable to figure out who or what the creature may be. 

"My name? I am the magical creature Crinis. A pleasure to meet you both I'm sure. My master bids you greetings, though, I'm afraid he is not willing to reveal himself to you yet. But in time, he will be presented to you." Spinal jumped slightly at the gentle voice that held an eloquent manner of speech he had not expected. "Please Spinal-chan, do not be so incorrigible. I pose as no threat at this point in time. The day you see my true form, is the day I suggest you be on your guard." The female giggle once more filled the air sounding something like the soft ringing of tiny bells.

"Spinal Sun. back down, I sense no danger from her." Spinal reluctantly landed on Eriol's lap and crossed his arms defiantly. "I sense that your only purpose was to confirm the presence I have been feeling. But I want to know why your master would bother to warn me ahead of time..."

Crinis grinned broadly and flicked her pointed ears a few times in amusement. "Because my master, unlike you… cares about those that get hurt." Her expression became one of awe as she reflected on the one that she called her master. "You on the other hand were cruel and under handed during the changing of the Sakura Cards. He wishes to show you what a true gentleman is."

The mocking smile that was on her feline face caused Eriol to move uncomfortably while attempting to keep his cool over the harsh accusation. "You've given your reason… Now if you don't mind… It might be a good idea if you left now…"

The little white feline stood up on all fours then callously stretched her form while flexing her translucent fairy-like wings. "Aw… Eriol-san… You are quite inhospitable… Besides I had hoped to talk to Suppi for a while." Grinning madly she took to the air and stopped just as her nose nearly touched the black cat's nose. Peering into his bewildered turquoise eyes, she began to smile even more broadly. "I look forward to meeting you again in our true forms. Ja ne!" 

With those words she zoomed backward and disappeared into the dead of night leaving no trace of her ever being there. Spinal felt his cheeks grow warm as he thought about the small cat that had just left their presence. Looking up at Eriol, he saw a dull sheen to his normally bright sea blue eyes. "Daijoubu Eriol-san?"

Eriol sighed softly then nodded his head. "Hai… Demo… I have no idea what is going on. I… I want to go to bed…" Rising quickly he didn't notice that he had dumped the small guardian out of his lap and onto the balcony floor. Turning quickly he disappeared through the double doors leaving Spinal twitching on the ground. 

~*~

A small group of girls walked down the sidewalk giggling happily as they enjoyed the cool weather. Sakura listened with a smile as Tomoyo talked to Chiharu about her relationship with Yamazaki, as well as Rika and her relationship with Terada-sensei. The young card mistress knew very well why Tomoyo was showing the sudden interest and for the first time felt happy for her. After all, she should be happy that her two close friends were now together and happy.

Smiling lightly she turned her eyes upward to look at the perfectly clear blue sky. "Kirei! It's the perfect day to shop!" At her side Naoko nodded in agreement since they were the only two not involved in the other conversation. "Where do you want to go Naoko-chan? Maybe we should just go to the ice cream shop since they are having more fun talking than shopping." Both her and Naoko laughed softly at the others before telling them their idea. 

About fifteen minutes later found the group of five sitting in the parlor enjoying various types of ice cream. Rika looked at Sakura and blinked when she found her slouched in her seat mumbling to herself. "Sakura-chan… Daijoubu?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, she nodded to her friend before replying. "I'm fine… It's just that… Onnichan works everywhere!" All eyes turned to see her older brother working the register while occasionally casting his little sister a glare that told her she'd better behave.

Tomoyo giggled softly and edged closer to the green-eyed girl beside her. "Touya-san just likes to keep a close eye on his imoutochan!" The others laughed only causing Sakura to blush an even deeper shade of red. 

"I'd like to think he didn't pick part time jobs with me in mind…" Grumbling slightly she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her until the tall young man was already beside her smiling brightly.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan!" Looking up, Sakura met the pair of hazelnut eyes that she knew so well. Yukito continued to smile as he patted her head gently before whispering in her ear.

"I have a note from Yue-san for you… And that candy is really good too!" The smile broadened as he handed her the note and then nodded to the others present. "Konnichiwa, minna-san. Hope your day has been well so far."

All the girls beamed up at the silver haired boy while nodding their heads in response. As he moved to say something again, a person ran into him taking both he and the girl down to the tiled floor. The group of girls jumped to their feet in surprise trying to see if he was ok, but all they could see was a lanky brunette on top of him struggling to get up. "Gomen ne! Go—oh… it's you Tsukishiro-kun…" 

"Konnichiwa Akizuki-san… Daijoubu?" The girl nodded vehemently while looking around cautiously as if expecting something to attack her. "Akizuki-san?"

The brown haired girl jumped to her feet and looked like a deer that had been caught in the headlights seconds too late. "Hai… You haven't seen a girl with long blue hair and gold eyes have you?" Looking around nervously she shakily offered Yukito a hand to help him up. 

Sakura peered up at Nakuru and shook her head in reply. "Iya… demo… that sounds like Sidereal-san…" At the name, the false form of Ruby Moon visibly quivered. 

"Konnichiwa! I couldn't help but hear someone say my name! Oh! Nakuru-san! I've been looking for you!" All eyes rose to see the girl leaning over the back of Sakura's chair. Long locks of light blue were tied up in a ponytail while vibrant gold eyes peered through a curtain of bangs.

The card mistress beamed up at the older girl as Nakuru hid behind Yukito cringing. "Konnichiwa Sidereal-san! How are you and Even-kun getting along here in Japan?" The blue haired girl smiled happily before pulling a chair up next to Sakura and sitting down.

"It's a lot warmer here, that's for sure! Eh? Why is Nakuru-san hiding behind that cute guy with silver hair? Oh! Forgive me for my ill manners!" Standing to her feet she bowed to all present before smiling at them all once more. "I am Starlet Sidereal! I'm sure most of you know Even-kun." 

The girls at the table giggled softly before introducing themselves as well. Finally, Sidereal turned to the boy staring at her with wide eyes through wire frame glasses. Giving him a warm smile she waited for him to introduce himself. Yukito blinked a few times before nodding to her and stuttering out his greeting. "K-konnichi-wa… Ore wa Ts-tsukishiro Y-yuki-ito."

Sidereal gave him a warm look before walking over to him and grinning. "Nice to meet you Tsukishiro-san… Ano… May I call you Yukito?"

"H-hai…" Yukito moved nervously but continued to smile at the girl before him totally forgetting about Nakuru hiding behind him. Suddenly, Sidereal leaned against him slightly in order to peer at the brunette that continued to cringe.

Not noticing the new shade of red Yukito had acquired, Sidereal gave Nakuru a reproachful look. "Nakuru-san! Come out and talk! You shouldn't be so rude!" 

At the counter, Touya was gazing at the trio with his mouth gaping. One, he'd never seen Yukito blush like that, and two Nakuru was scared to death of the elegant girl with long blue hair. He absolutely couldn't believe it.

Sakura began to giggle softly at the little confrontation thinking that for once, Nakuru was getting a taste of her own medicine. Shaking her head slowly, she suddenly remembered the folded piece of paper in her hand. Huffing slightly, she couldn't believe that Yukito had eaten the candy intended for Yue. Unfolding the paper she was surprised to see extremely elegant penmanship scrawled neatly on the solid white sheet of paper. It was just so Yue…

_Sakura-sama,_

I regret to inform you that I do not eat. The gesture is appreciated and I'm sure Tsukishiro-san will enjoy the gift even more than I. Thank you.

Yue 

Caught between wanting to rip her hair out or cry Sakura settled for just folding the paper casually and jamming it into her bag. Looking up she noticed that Sidereal was still leaning over a very uncomfortable Yukito trying to aggravate the now shrieking Nakuru. As much as she liked Nakuru, she didn't like her tendency to get carried away with her reactions. 

A hand landed on her shoulder bringing her attention upward to stare into the deep brown eyes of her onnichan. "Kaijuu… Who's the girl?" Waving a hand nonchalantly at the girl with blue hair, she could see the glint in his eyes grow.

"That's Sidereal-san… She's from Ukraine." Touya nodded slowly and walked over to the trio and just gazing at them before tapping Sidereal's shoulder lightly.

Turning about, the girl looked at him with a curious gaze. After a few moments she was smiling warmly while bowing to him in greeting. "Konnichiwa! Are we being too loud? I'm sure I could get Nakuru-san to go outside with me! I apologize for the disruption." Touya arched a brow at her slightly before allowing a grin to break over his face.

"I'm Kinomoto Touya, that kaijuu over there is my sister. And, I wasn't going to scold you." Sidereal grinned then noticed the scowl that firmly etched over Sakura's face. Letting out a soft giggle, she looked back at Touya and smiled eloquently.

"So the kawaii Sakura-chan is your imouto? It's a pleasure to meet you." Yukito finally came to his senses and looked up to see Sidereal and Touya talking. As he took a step in their direction he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. 

"DON'T LEAVE ME TSUKISHIRO-SAN!" Nakuru whimpered like an injured animal as she glared at the girl talking to 'her' Touya.

Blinking a few times in surprise, Yukito smiled politely and patted her on the shoulder gently. "It's ok Akizuki-san… Why are you so scared of Sidereal-san?"

"She won't leave me alone! She's killing me with kindness and good manners! Plus she won't stop following me around! Now she's flirting with MY Touya!" The brunette stomped her feet angrily before sending a glare at the girl in question. "That's just fine! I'll show Touya that I can be just as sweet and elegant as that brat can! Humph!"

Yukito laughed softly and nodded to her. "I'm sure you will Akizuki-san…" Turning about he looked at Sidereal with a small smile on his face. If Nakuru wanted to be like her, he wasn't going to stop her. Sidereal may have been extremely bubbly, but her movements and the way she spoke held an elegant grace that made her all the more beautiful to him. At that moment he actually envied Touya for being so good at keeping his emotions in check. 

Inside, Yue sighed heavily. During all of the commotion, he had watched for Sakura's reaction and what he saw worried him. Or more exactly, what he didn't see. Gazing at her quickly he felt a pain run through his chest. Why should he care if he hurt her feelings? Well, it didn't matter anyway, because he knew he cared, and he cared a lot. 

~*~

TBC…


	4. Invisible Walls

****

Title: Invisible Walls (Chapter 4)

****

Genre: Card Captor Sakura fic

****

Rating: PG-13? Who knows with me anyway?

****

Notes: Screwy pairings, I admit… but I like them… So… if you don't, I suggest you not read this… O.o;;

****

Pairing: T+E, S+M, S+Y, (eventual) T+N, Suppi+Crinis and Y+Sidereal

****

Warnings: See pairings and notes… I have been wracking my brain to keep this IC… so I hope it is…

****

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine… Woe is me! But Even, Sidereal and Crinis are. ^_^

Cool eyes of amethyst stared down upon the school grounds. Students buzzed about like tiny bees in his mind, serving really no other purpose other than just living. Was that such a bad thing? Then again, what was so great about living? A pale slender hand reached up to push ebony bangs out of his eyes that persistently hindered his vision. As much as he loved his guardian and friend, Sidereal, it was her fault that his hair was such a nuisance. Though, as a gift to her, he'd kept it the way she thought fit him best. 

After a moment he paused in his thoughts concerning his appearance. Diverting his eyes to the sky, he watched the early morning sun paint the town a tawny orange color. It was moments like these that he'd wanted to be alive again for. Back in his past life, he had been so lonely. His happy life now made it imperative that he had to thank Clow for one thing and one thing only. The idea of creating beings to be a companion to him full well knowing what he was. 

Though, it wasn't Clow that gave him back his heart. It was the silent angel of the moon with silvery white hair and soft silver blue eyes. As cold as Yue was, he was able to get the feelings buried deep inside to resurface and prove him human once more. Wasn't that why he was here now when he could be at home with his adopted family? Even though he wasn't their true son, they loved him enough. 

Yet, here he was in Japan, living in the Tomoeda district and going to school with the reincarnation of Clow and the current mistress of the cards. Narrowing the eyes of amaryllis, he finally looked away from the morning landscape in order to make his way to his first class. "Master? Is something the matter? You're normally not THIS quiet."

From his school bag, a silvery white head popped out with two wide periwinkle eyes peering up at him anxiously. Reaching down to scratch behind the cat-like ears he just smiled. "I really wish you would just call me Even. You know I don't like you to think of me as a master. I consider you and Sidereal as my family…" The cat sighed softly and began to purr from the gentle rubbing behind her ears.

"I know Even-sama… but I just want you to know how much I respect you…" Crinis purred a bit more loudly then rubbed her head against his hand.

"I know you do… but thank you… Shall we go now? Remember, you promised to be good." His thin lips curved into a warm smile as his guardian nodded happily. "Today is going to be a long day…"

~*~

Sakura walked slowly alongside Tomoyo heading for the spot beneath the trees that they always went to during lunch. Upon reaching their destination, they found that most of their other friends were already there. Looking up from her spot, Rika waved to the duo and smiled politely. "Hi Tomoyo-chan! Sakura-chan! Have a seat!" As they sat, Naoko leaned closer to the duo and giggled softly.

"Yamazaki-kun and Eriol-kun are telling another story!" Tomoyo began to giggle softly as Sakura went wide-eyed listening to the two boys animatedly tell their story. 

"You see, at one time there were these no clocks, so people had to strap hour glasses onto their wrists in order to tell time…" Yamazaki held one finger up in the air smiling serenely as he told his story without breaking his calm disposition. 

"It's true! They weighed so much, it took both of their hands to hold them up!" Eriol smiled broadly while adding onto the little tale delighting in the sight of Sakura nodding naively to his every word.

Tomoyo smiled softly not bothering to burst Sakura's bubble. Shaking her head she looked up just in time to see a lone figure walk by quietly while gazing down at a book in his hands. Suddenly she heard the whispering between Chiharu, Rika and Naoko and became interested immediately. "That's Starlet-san… Isn't he gorgeous?" Chiharu whispered to the others careful not to allow anyone else to hear.

"Hai he is! He so medieval with that long ebony hair! And so polite… Perfectly dreamy I think!" Naoko added while her eyes began to glitter. 

"You're right, he is very polite. It's a shame that he's always alone. He'd make some girl very happy." Rika smiled serenely while allowing her eyes to follow the object of their discussion. 

Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle as she made a quick decision. "Starlet-san! Come join us!" All three girls instantly turned their eyes to her with a look that spook of total embarrassment. 

Even looked up slowly from his book then back over his shoulder to catch the smoky violet eyes of Tomoyo. "Konnichiwa, Daidouji-san. Thank you for offering, but I really should brush up more on my Japanese… It's totally different from English and Russian…"

Sakura looked up curiously after listening to the whole story about the hour glass watches in order to see Even. "Russian? And English? Wow Even-kun! That's amazing! What's it like in Ukraine?"

Even laughed softly and tugged on the end of his braid thoughtfully. "I would say… that it's very cold." With a sly grin he began to walk away once more calling softly over his shoulder. "Gomen ne, I really must go study." Waving over his shoulder, Sakura felt a warmth run through her. 

"Well, not exactly the answer I'd expect, but cute nonetheless." Naoko laughed softly then turned to give Tomoyo a discerning look. "Daidouji-san! You were trying to embarrass us weren't you?"

Tomoyo began to giggle softly as she shook her head. "I had no such intention. I only thought he'd like to be with some one instead of always alone. I find that very sad." The other then nodded in agreement, save for Eriol. His deep blue eyes trailed after the boy steadily until Even turned about slowly and gave him a mocking smile. 

Instantly he began to shiver as he finally began to realize who the boy was. Shaking his head he grabbed Sakura's wrist lightly and whispered into her ear. "Sakura-chan! Stay away from him! He is a magician…"

With wide eyes of jade, she gave him a look of disbelief. "You can't be serious Eriol-kun… Even if he were a magician, I don't see how he could be bad at all. He's so nice to me!" As she finished her statement she nodded her head. "You worry too much Eriol-kun… I'm going to go after him and ask him."

Instantly Eriol tightened his grip on her wrist hoping to with hold her from doing any such thing. "Sakura-chan! I forbid you to do that! You could get hurt!"

Blinking a few times, Sakura allowed the words to sink in to her heart causing a fire to suddenly rage in her eyes. "Eriol-kun… You're just as bad as Li-kun! He told me to stay away from you! Had I done that we wouldn't have been friends… You have no right to tell me what to do." Jumping to her feet she allowed a look of melancholy to sweep over her smooth countenance. Ripping her hand from his grasp she turned about and began to run in the direction of the school blindly. 

Even stood up in a tree watching the whole ordeal with out a trace of emotion in his face or eyes. Crinis hummed softly into his ear then sighed as she shook her head. "Eriol-san is not very good with women is he? At least not in Sakura-chan's case. People treat her like a little child when she could beat the crud out of him!"

At this the boy smiled lightly and then spoke softly in response. "Do you think I should help her?"

The tiny cat fell into thought for a bit then she began to grin. "Yes… but, I think you should help her by drawing Yue-san to her." Stretching slightly she purposely rubbed her head against her master's neck. "Don't you think that's a good idea master? Err… Even-sama…"

Even laughed lightly then nodded his head. "You are right." Closing his eyes he slowly began to call up the warm rush from his inner being awakening the magic that lay deep within. In a few moments, the boy began to glow a soft yellow light as he reached out his mind to pin point the location of the winged guardian of the moon. To his dismay, he found his guardian already there. Taking a deep breath, he tried his best not to let Yue know who he was. "Yue-san… Your mistress… needs you…"

~*~

In the midst of the crowded super market, Yukito's head shot upward from his expedition to restock his cabinets and refrigerator. Deep within him, Yue had been stirring over some unknown reason, and he knew it had to deal with Sakura. _Yue-san? What's wrong?_ At his side the girl with long blue hair sudden went completely still. 

Turning away from the boy with silver colored hair, she closed her eyes and cursed her master's timing. _Of all the times to call on Yue-san… You had to pick the moment I was enjoying Yukito-kun!_ Whimpering softly, she decided it best just to back away quietly into the shadows giving Yue a chance to leave without having Yukito worry about her. 

As she slipped away she caught one last glimpse of the young man as his eyes closed in concentration. _I hope there was a good reason for this Even-san…_With a few frustrated sighs, she turned away with out looking back.

_Tsukishiro-san… My mistress needs me…_ Yukito sighed then gave a nod of his head. Turning to say something to his companion, he found that she was already gone. "How strange…" Shaking his head, he put down the items he was holding and rushed out of the market in order to let Yue take over. Shrinking back into the shadows of a small alleyway, he looked about to make sure he was alone. 

When Yue was sure no one was around, elegant blue white wings slipped out from Yukito's back and cocooned about him as the circle of Clow appeared beneath him. As the feathers parted the one that remained was the startling figure of the moon guardian. Taking a deep breath, he launched himself into the air and followed the aura he labeled as Sakura. _I wonder what's wrong with Mistress… And… who called me…? _Traveling as fast as he was able to in broad daylight, all Yue could think of was finding Sakura and helping her out of whatever distress she was in.

~*~

Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she huddled beneath a cherry blossom tree near the outskirts of the campus. Sakura knew that at the rate she was going, she was going to miss her next class, but she didn't care. This week had been horrible and all she wanted to do was lock her self away and give up. Time found her curled into the fetal position sobbing uncontrollably as the stress that had been building up inside of her was finally being released. 

"Why? Why do I have to be alone? First I lose Syaoran-kun… then Eriol-kun turns me down… and… and…" The sobs began to wrack her body making her tremble like a leaf in the midst of a violent storm. "I'll be alone for hundreds of years… and with everything that's gone wrong so far… I don't know how I'll make it! I can't even do anything right for Yue-san!" 

The sobs slowly faded to soft whimpering as she began to think about the guardian of the moon. Why did he even bother to put up with her? Gasping for a breath she closed her eyes more tightly than before and tried to block out any more pain from entering her shivering form. Yue watched her for a moment sadly not knowing what to do or even say to his sweet little mistress. Moving closer he attempted to speak only to be halted by a choked whisper coming from her. "He probably hates me too…"

Jumping back in astonishment, the white haired angel searched his memory persistently trying to figure out when he'd given her that impression. He couldn't even conceive the idea of such a thing. Anyone that hated her had a serious mental problem, that he was sure of. Kneeling down beside her he reached out a slender hand that carefully caressed her cheek wiping away some of the tears there. "Sakura-sama… why do you think that?"

In a flash, Sakura sat up and violently attempted to wipe her tears away. Holding her breath she forced the whimpering and sobs to die away then looked at Yue with reddened eyes. The eyes always told the truth, and there was no way she could hide that from him. "Think what Yue-san? Ano… why are you here?" Desperately she attempted to change the subject feeling terrible that she had made him worry about her any at all. 

Yue shook his head lightly and brushed her bangs from her eyes nonchalantly never once breaking his stoic expression. "Some one called me… I don't know who… but they were worried about you…" Closing his eyes a moment he replayed the words in his head and couldn't shake the feeling that he'd heard that voice before. "Sakura-sama… I don't hate you…"

Sakura blinked her large eyes of jade then collapsed against the white robed boy. She didn't know why, but all she wanted to do was stay right there in his arms and never move away. Trembling uncontrollably, Yue felt the worry inside growing quickly. Slipping a hand lightly through her hair, he marveled at how the strands slid through his fingers just as water would. Tilting her head upward, she caught his eyes and merely stared up at him for a moment. "Yue-san…"

Shaking his head slowly, he found that he had rose a hand gently to halt her words. He knew now why she was hurting, and he knew exactly how she felt. Living an eternity is like living in hell, unless you had someone to share it with. Truly, mortals didn't know just what they had. Hugging her tightly to him, he couldn't help but reflect on the pain he'd felt due to Clow. Now, she knew how he felt. That was something he never wanted her to experience. "Sakura-sama… Just rest… It will help to calm your thoughts…" 

Nodding slowly, the small card mistress allowed her heavy eyelids to close and her body to fall limply against his. Readjusting himself so that he could lean against the tree, he gently pulled her into his lap and watched her sleep there peacefully. Sighing softly he allowed his own eyes to close before whispering very lightly words he hadn't meant her to hear. "You'll notice me someday… won't you Sakura?" 

Sakura felt light all of a sudden as one eye opened tiredly to stare into the smooth face of porcelain that was far more relaxed than seemed possible. _What do you mean Yue-san? You… called me… Sakura… Yue-san…_ As she slowly slipped away into the depths of sleep, she didn't realize three sets of eyes watching her intently. 

Even let out a long sigh and nodded his head happily. "That was a wonderful idea Crinis-chan!" The cat beamed at him with equal happiness then stuck her tongue out at the girl beside them. Long strands of light blue hair trailed out in the breeze as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"Don't be so morose Sidereal-chan… You'll have other times to flirt with his false form… just as long as you leave Yue-san alone…" The girl nodded to Even slowly then looked at him with sad golden eyes. "Is something the matter Sidereal-chan?"

"Ano… I wasn't suppose to fall for a mortal Even-san… Nor for the false form of Yue-san… Why did this happen?" Even watched her with a sympathetic gaze then smiled lightly in an attempt to cheer her up. 

"Do not worry my sweet Sidereal-chan… you are quite capable of love and emotions… Do not fear them… The problems you so fear will mean nothing soon enough. I promise." Sidereal blinked at the young man a few times then jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

Hugging her back gently, Even couldn't help but smile even more broadly than before. "Arigauto Even-san! You're the best!" Closing his eyes he continued to hug his friend and guardian feeling warmth run through him in waves. There was nothing he loved more than to see the smiles on Crinis and Sidereal's faces, nothing at all. Except maybe… someday seeing a smile on Yue's face as well.

~*~

Eriol walked home slowly scowling more with every step. Things were going wrong, so very wrong. The worst part was that he had someone intent on his ruin, and he had no idea whom. Though, no physical harm had occurred, the emotional torment was getting to him. Stopping in mid stride he started to figure things out. Like a flood of mist, his mind became clouded with visions of his dream, and just as he was about to see the face of his opponent a high pitched screech knocked him back into reality. "ERIOL-SAN!!! Help me!"

Spinning about he didn't have time to see what hit him. Toppling down to the ground he clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth. As they hit the ground with a thud, Eriol groaned in exasperation. "NAKURU! You better explain yourself and FAST!"

The false form of Ruby Moon clung to her master as if her world depended on it while she cautiously looked over her shoulder. "You have to save me Eriol-san! If I have to be around HER any longer I swear I'm going to kill myself!"

"Then why not do it?" The steady monotone of Spinel Sun's voice interrupted her in mid sentence causing Nakuru to glare at the cat with all her might. In return, the animal merely smirked, turning its predominantly green eyes toward the squashed master beneath his creation. "Daijoubu, Eriol-san?"

With the slight roll of his midnight blue eyes, Eriol pushed his glasses in a manner which straightened their position upon his nose. "Hai. Thanks for your concern Spinel-san." Turning his attention to Nakuru, he let out an angry sigh. "Nakuru… get off of me please."

Hesitantly the brunette hopped off of her master and looked around nervously trying to keep an eye out for the one person that scared her most. A voice suddenly broke the air causing Spinel to fall to the pavement acting as a toy and Eriol to slip in surprise. "NAKURU-SAN! There you are! Why'd you run off like that?" Smiling brightly, Sidereal hopped out into the clearing and waved at the suddenly wilted Nakuru. Blinking in surprise, she peered over Nakuru at Eriol who was struggling once more to get to his feet. The blue haired girl jumped past Nakuru happily and offered the boy with obsidian hair a hand all the while still smiling. "Konnichiwa! Can I help you up? Don't tell me Nakuru-san knocked you down and didn't apologize… Gomen ne!"

Eriol blinked in surprise before taking the girl's hand and rising to his feet. Half of her long sapphire hair was clamped up at the back of her head while the rest softly fell over her back and shoulders giving her an almost angelic look. He couldn't believe that Ruby Moon was running from such a polite girl. "It's all right. Nakuru and I are well acquainted and I am used to her rash ways."

The girl with long brown hair spun about to glare at her master as he talked happily with the smiling Sidereal. It wasn't fair. Everyone was drawn to the tall lithe like girl with flowing hair of sea blue. She hated it with all her heart. "Eriol-san…" In a meek voice, Nakuru brought her master's attention back to her. "Gomen nesai…"

In surprise, he stared at his creation wondering what had brought about such a cool composure. "It's ok Nakuru… Why don't you introduce me to your lovely friend." 

Holding her breath a moment, she forced her temper to subside as she stepped up beside the other girl present while Eriol retrieved the frozen form of Spinel Sun. "Hai… Eriol-san, this is Starlet Sidereal-san. Sidereal-san… this is Hiiragizawa Eriol-san." Calmly she watched Sidereal shake Eriol's hand still forcing her self to stay calm the entire time. 

Both Eriol and Sidereal watched Nakuru with wide eyes, not expecting such behavior out of the normally vibrant girl. Clenching her fists at her sides, she cast her dark colored eyes to the ground in order to keep the manner she was presenting. Sidereal smiled lightly and closed her eyes. _I'm proud of you Ruby Moon… You're learning to control yourself…_ From behind them they heard a soft gasp bringing three sets of eyes to the source only to see the eldest Kinomoto and Tsukishiro standing about three yards away.

Touya was staring at Nakuru wide eyed with his mouth slightly gaping. Rushing forward he pressed a hand to her forehead while resting the other on his own. As the girl looked up at him in shock, she saw a look of bewilderment fill his features. "No, there's no fever…" He then took both of her shoulders into his hands then stared directly into her eyes with a serious expression. "Are you ill?"

Sidereal had to hold her breath in order to keep from giggling. Casting a glance over at Eriol, she saw his jaw gaping in even stronger disbelief than even Touya had displayed. With a warm smile, she gently pressed his chin upward in order to close his mouth. Turning the other way she placed her golden eyes on the person she had been waiting to see again all afternoon. "Konnichiwa, Yukito-san…"

Yukito blinked out of his spell of disbelief in order to look at Sidereal who was bowing to him in formal greeting. "K-konnichi-wa… Sidereal-san… Where did you go earlier today?"

Taking slow steps in his direction she heard Nakuru struggling to speak lowly and politely to Touya only causing him to narrow his eyes and accuse her of being on some sort of drug. Giggling under her breath, she stopped in front of the false form of Yue and smiled calmly. "I must have strayed away and gotten lost. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Casting him a sulking look, she watched the soft red color flood into his cheeks unwarranted. 

Eriol watched quietly a few yards back from the others while muttering quietly to Spinal whom was sitting in his hands with a rather amused look on his feline face. "This… is strange… Everything… is changing right beneath my eyes, and I don't even know how or why. I've never felt so… so…"

Spinel looked up into his master's troubled blue eyes and sighed. "Helpless? This is odd… Ruby Moon has never acted so… civil before. It's almost like she's trying to prove something…"

Nodding slowly, Eriol couldn't help but sigh sadly. "I'm losing my touch Spinel-san…"

"Iya, Eriol-san. Things will be revealed in due time. Don't lose hope." The young magician smiled and nodded to the small cat before looking up at the others. Whatever was going on, he'd find out eventually. But first things first, apologizing to Sakura.

~*~

Even stood just outside of Sakura's front door gazing at it contemplatively wondering whether or not he should knock. Eyes of amaryllis gazed about to make sure no one was home but her then he finally knocked softly. Pushing his braid of ebony over one shoulder he waited as he heard the thunder of footsteps running down the stairs inside. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal a disheveled Sakura with matted long honey brown hair and wrinkled jeans and T-shirt. 

Blinking a few times, he finally met her deep green eyes and gave her a look of concern. "Are you all right Sakura-chan?" Sakura blinked and rose her gaze from looking at his pristine uniform and perfectly kept hair.

"Hai… I was just asleep that's all." Stepping aside she waved a hand inviting him in. "Please come in Even-kun. I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

Nodding politely, he stepped inside while removing his shoes. Turning back to face her, he indicated for her to walk ahead of him in a respectful manner. "You weren't present after lunch so I became worried. Your friends Chiharu and Yamazaki told me how to get here. They also asked me to tell you that they were worried as well. I heard that you and Eriol-san had a fight. Are you all right with it?"

Sakura felt a heavy shadow fall over her as she remembered the event in which her and Eriol had began to argue. She had never meant to hurt her close friend, but she was right in what she thought, wasn't she? Looking up at Even with wide eyes, she couldn't help but like the foreign exchange student. "It's all right. We'll make up eventually. We have never really fought before…"

"Sakura-chan… I'm sorry that I was the cause of it… I don't like to see you so hurt." Sakura looked up in surprise only to see a gentle smile on his pale ivory colored features. "Should I leave?"

Shaking her head emphatically, she automatically reached out and grabbed his hand tightly. "Please don't leave. Like I told Eriol-kun… I'm not going to stop being anyone's friends merely because he tells me not to. Would you like some tea?" 

Watching her a moment intently, he finally gave a nod. "Would you like me to help?" The girl shook her head a few times before smiling softly and tugging on his hand in order to lead him up the stairs. 

"You just make yourself comfortable in my room. Onnichan and Otousan will be home soon, so it'd be best if we go in there. It'll be quieter. That way we can talk!" Opening her door, she waved a hand inviting him in. Entering her room he nervously gazed about feeling as if eyes were staring at him coldly. "Make yourself at home Even-kun! I'll be right back!"

Hearing the door close, he looked about nervously until he found what he was looking for. On the desk near the window sat a small yellow plush doll with small bead eyes. With a small smile, he walked over to the desk and carefully lifted the doll into his hands. With sparkling eyes of violet he gazed into the eyes never once blinking. A feeling of worry seemed to ebb off the creature only making him smile more. Finally, Even sat the item down and sat upon the floor next to the bed. "It's all right Keroberos… I won't hurt you or your mistress."

The animal nearly collapsed onto the desktop breathing in gasps. "You're… you're!!!" Kero choked back his surprise while lifting himself into the air with his small wings. Flying over to Even, he hovered so that they were eye level. " I knew it! You're Orrin! Why are you here?"

Even blinked a few times then shook his head. "I only retain all of the memories of Orrin's lifetime… as well as his emotions and will…" Looking up, Kero flew back upon the sight of amethyst eyes turning nearly black. "I'm surprised you're the only one who realized it. Congratulations beast of the seal. You are truly smarter than you look." 

Kero watched the smirk creep into his expression before he crossed his arms and frowned. "You know, you really hurt Yue by dying like you did."

"Keroberos… All people die. I never meant to hurt him." Even looked away to stare out of the window with saddened eyes. 

"You died far too early. You were almost as powerful as Clow, yet much younger. So… what happened?" Even looked back at him with a cautionary glance. 

"That is for only me to know. It doesn't concern you. But… could you do me a favor… If you must tell your mistress, don't tell her about my past. And whatever you do, don't tell Yue-san. I don't want to ever hurt him again. So it's better he not know I was reborn." Kero nodded slowly fully understanding what Even was talking about. "And so you know. My name is Even now. Starlet Even."

"Well… nice to meet you Even-san. Call me Kero… I like it better in a way." The small guardian did a loop in the air then grinned. 

"Kero-chan…" Even smiled brightly then turned to his bag. "Why don't you meet my guardian. Crinis-chan… Come out and say hello."

"Your… guardian…?" Kero looked at the small white head that popped out of the school bag then turned to cast bright periwinkle eyes in his direction. Wiggling out of the bag, the small cat stretched gratefully and smiled at the other guardian.

"Konnichiwa!" The little girl voice chirped happily and waved a paw in his direction. Twitching her tiny fairy wings she hopped onto Even's shoulder and began to purr. "I'm Crinis! It's a pleasure to meet you Kero-san."

A non-existing eyebrow arched at the sight before him making him feel a little faint. "Eh heh… Ko-konnichi-wa… Crinis-san…" Just as the tiny white cat with black stripes began to giggle, the door opened and Sakura walked in. Setting down the tray in front of Even she nearly screamed as she saw her little yellow guardian hovering in Even's face.

"HOE!!!!" Turning her worried expression to Even, she was surprised to see a small kitten like plush toy. Blinking a few times she finally gave up and ran her fingers into her hair in frustration. "Please tell me what is going on!"

Even smiled warmly and rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's nothing Sakura-chan… I promise you I mean no harm to you, the cards… or your guardians. Quite the contrary, I want you all to be happy." Sakura's bright green eyes shimmered curiously before she gave a small nod of understanding.

"Sakura-chan… I told you that there were other magicians out there that were really strong. When Even-san walked in… I knew he was really strong, but I didn't think he'd recognize me. But don't worry… he's a good guy." Keroberos looped in the air still grinning before running over to the Playstation and turning it on. "Crinis-san! Wanna play with me?" 

The little white cat blinked then looked up at her master with wide eyes begging for permission. Even smiled lightly and nodded sending her flying after Kero happily. "I'll beat you into the ground Kero-san! Be prepared!" 

Kero began to laugh with an evil grin as the two sat before the console and launched themselves into a game of Dead or Alive 2. Sakura began to giggle before turning back to smile at Even lightly. "It seems your guardian gets along well with Kero-chan…" Pausing she fidgeted with her hands in her lap. "Wow… this… is so weird… I never suspected you of having magic powers."

The boy with ebony hair smiled lightly and nodded his head. "No one ever does. Sakura-chan… would you like me to brush your hair? You look really tired and tense. I know when Sidereal-chan does that for me… it relaxes me greatly. Even though I try desperately to get away from her when she gets that look in her eyes…" Even blinked a few times then shook away the thoughts.

Sakura began to blush lightly then nodded her head. "If you don't mind… having this long hair makes it rather difficult…" Even nodded in complete understanding as he rose to get the brush off of her desk. Kneeling behind her, he gently began to brush the tangles from her silken honey brown hair causing her to slowly close her eyes tiredly. 

"Sakura-chan… can I ask where you went today? After you ran away from Eriol-san?" The girl before him shivered lightly as she began to reflect on what had happened earlier that day with Yue under the Sakura tree. 

"A friend of mine found me… He… cheered me up…" Even began to smile warmly at the memories of seeing the two together while still brushing her hair lightly.

"Is he important to you?"

"V-very… He means… a lot to me…"

"Perhaps then… you may like him more than just as a friend?" Even smiled as she began to turn extremely red. Slipping his fingers through her hair, he tried to soothe out her sudden burst of embarrassment. 

"Ano… I don't know…" Relaxing into his touch, she began to think about what had happened today with a new light on the matter. Did she perhaps feel something more toward him? "You know Even-kun… you may be right… I just might…"

This only made him smile more as he returned to brushing her hair. Moving to respond to her, the shrill cry of Crinis hindered his words. "Ha! I told you! Take that Keroberos!" Laughing for joy, the female cat turned to brag to her master only to find him brushing the mistress of the cards' hair. In anger she flew over to him and stomped her foot in the air. "MASTER! What are you doing?!?!?"

Sakura and Even looked at each other smiling nervously before launching into their excuse trying to explain just how innocent the situation was. As Sakura faced the wrath of Crinis, Even fell silent collapsing into his thoughts. It felt so good to have friends that understood him. But… It wouldn't last… because in the end, he'd always be enclosed within the invisible walls of his heart. 

~*~

TBC…


	5. Disrupting Confrontations

****

Title: Disrupting Confrontations (Chapter 5)

****

Genre: Card Captor Sakura fic

****

Rating: I'm sticking with PG-13 just to be sure.

****

Pairings: Tomoyo+Eriol, Sakura+Yue, Sidereal+Yukito, Nakuru+Touya (vague), Crinis+Suppi/Kero (undecided), Meiling+Syaoran

****

Warnings: Very strange pairings indeed. If you don't like them, don't flame, just don't read it. ^_^ 

****

Notes: I just can't seem to make a BAD guy. But I think Even and Eriol are alike in many ways. Don't y'all agree? But in any case, I'm trying my best to stay in character.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters. It's such a depressing fact. *sobs* But I'll live. Crinis, Sidereal, and Even are all mine. ^_^ 

www.angelfire.com/tx2/andromedastar/ccsakura/EvenCrinisSidereal.JPG Check it out if you like. ^_^ It's 

not great though… o.o;;

__

Every night and every morn

Some to misery are born

Every morn and every night

Some are born to sweet delight

Some are born to endless night.

~ William Blake

~*~

Flashing through the afternoon sun, the rapier brandished its silver hilt reflecting each golden ray that danced upon it. The one wielding the object brought it in an upward diagonal slash towards the chest and rested its side lightly upon her nose. Eyes of golden sunlight stared straight past the magnificent object into the bright afternoon never allowing the porcelain eyelids to shield them at any moment. With a flick of her wrist, the object thrust forward elegantly and remained stationary as one of her legs slid backward in the proper fencing position. Curling her free arm above her head, her fingertips narrowly brushed the high ponytail of sapphire blue that curled into a loose braid. 

Lurching forward she raveled herself into her dance of swirling light blue and sparkling silver. Time seemed to stand still as her lithe form moved through the area never once missing a step. Her breath barely increased with her graceful movements and her eyes remained dead to the world about her. Off in the corner of the room, a pair of deep chestnut colored eyes watched in rapt amazement as slender finger wrapped about the hilt of yet another silver rapier. 

Taking a timid step forward, the girl with dark brown hair second guessed her decision to interrupt the other that was deep into her dance of death. With a deep breath she closed her eyes and cleared her throat hoping for it to be enough. As her eyes opened, she realized the gesture went without being noticed. An angry scowl brushed over her face as she stomped forward and clenched her fists at her sides still holding onto the sharp French style sword. "Sidereal! Hello!"

Stopping in mid stride, Sidereal spun about blinking to take a look at the one calling her name. Golden eyes narrowed slightly as her vision cleared and came into focus for the first time since her dance had begun. "Oh, Nakuru-chan! How nice to see you. Did you need something?"

The brunette sighed heavily and shook her head causing her anger to fade away. "How do you remain so calm and peaceful? It's almost sickening." Crossing her arms over her chest, Nakuru fought the urge to start ranting at the taller female. 

"It's as a lady should act Nakuru-chan. I'm sure you could do so as well if you tried hard enough." The soft words seeped into the other's head slowly causing a fire to start roaring in her eyes. Sidereal smiled placidly and brought the rapier blade to rest upon an open palm. "Would you care to duel with me? Best out of three?"

Nakuru nodded emphatically and brought her sword to ready forgetting the form that she was suppose to take. Sidereal laughed softly and slid gracefully into ready and raised her sword to meet the tip of hers. Frowning in disgust, Nakuru moved into a mirror pose and took a deep breath. "En guard!" 

"Very well…" Tapping the blades together, the two girls began the elegant dance filled with the clanging of metal against metal. Every thrashing blow was parried and received showing no signs of defeat in either direction. Sidereal smiled as she watched Nakuru's face twist in concentration showing no signs of the relaxation that she herself was feeling. 

The smile on the blue haired girl's face broadened as she brought the rapier into a horizontal slash, sending Nakuru a few yards back in fear of being caught by the blade. Pressing the hilt to her side, Sidereal flicked her wrist in order to point the blade at her opponent. With out hesitation she burst forward knocking the sword from the brunette's hand. Placing the sword horizontal to her neck, she leaned in closely to whisper into Nakuru's ear. "You really should relax. The first match goes to myself."

Stepping away, Sidereal slid her foot under the sword of her opponent and lifted it into the air and then into her hand. Smiling softly she tossed the sword into Nakuru's waiting hand. Rising to her feet, the sword began to tremble along with her frail form. "Fine! En guard!" Both girls instantly took their positions and faced each other off with calm repose. 

"En guard…" Tapping the swords together with eloquent grace, the two females launched into battle again trying with all their might to gain ground on the other. Nakuru launched forward with strong velocity and caused Sidereal to stumbled backward onto her back. The tip of the brunette's blade brandished pointedly at her neck caused the girl on the ground to slip backward in near fear of the other. "Second match to you… Nakuru-chan…" 

"Exactly. Glad you accept defeat." Nakuru smiled happily and spun about taking a few steps in the opposite direction. Turning back to face her, she watched Sidereal slip her slender hand about her rapier and rise to her feet with perfect elegance. "Are you ready?" The smirk grew as Nakuru felt the pride swell in her chest. 

"Indeed. En guard!" Once more the routine happened again only with much more ferocity than normally would occur in a simple duel in a means of practicing. Nakuru began to breath heavily as Sidereal quickly moved upon her feet showing no signs of tiring. Things weren't looking good for the false form of Ruby Moon, and things weren't going to improve. Forcing her lithe form onward, Sidereal pinned Nakuru against the far wall with her opponent's sword some yards away from her. "The match is mine." Lowering the blade in her hand, she spun about and threw the rapier aside. With long strides she headed out of the gym with intent of going home. 

As her figure disappeared through the double doors, Nakuru found her spirits falling at a drastic rate. Why couldn't she be that graceful? In a way she hated the elegant lady from the Ukraine, but also she admired her for her strength. In a stunned gait, she followed Sidereal out of the gym and was surprised to see her with her arms wrapped about another's neck. 

Looking closely, she noticed a long ebony braid and startling violet eyes of a boy that was about two inches shorter than Sidereal. Blinking a few times, she found herself still heading towards them listening to the words exchanged between them. "Sidereal-chan… I hope you didn't hurt her. That isn't your purpose."

"Not at all Even-san. I would never. Besides, I have other things in mind for my dear little butterfly." Nakuru looked at them in shock as her mind registered what she had just heard. Thinking to herself on the subject, she found another fact ebbing into her mind that soon over came all thoughts on their prior exchange of words.

"Sidereal-san! I thought you were after Tsukishiro-san! And here I thought you were an elegant girl with more morals than that!" Both Even and Sidereal turned to face Nakuru with wide eyes that spoke of absolute fear. "And WHO may I ask, is this?" Pointing a finger at Even, Sidereal took on a look of complete bewilderment.

Taking a deep breath, Even tried his best to pry the long slender arms from about his neck as he introduced himself. "I am Starlet Even. Pleased to meet you…"

Nakuru looked even more shocked then previously as her mouth gaped. "You're married?!?! I think Tsukishiro-san has a right to know!"

Even felt his face grow warm and knew that he was fashioning a new shade of red. At that moment, Sidereal began to laugh uncontrollably while collapsing onto her knees. Gasping for air, she managed to choke out a few words while pointing at the boy next to her. "Married? To… Even?! You have got… to be… joking!" 

"Well… then what are you?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked from one to the other trying to figure out what relationship they had to one another.

Tugging at his collar Even swallowed hard and shook his head. "You see… we're siblings… of sorts… You could say… that we were both adopted…" At his words, Nakuru instantly began to flush feeling the embarrassment grow. 

"Ah… gomen ne…" Sidereal looked up at the softly spoken words and smiled at her gently. Rising to her feet, she once more draped over her master's shoulders and winked. 

"Don't worry about it Nakuru-san… It's not a big deal. At least you gave me a good laugh. Though I don't think I could ever feel that way about Even-san…" The girl smiled brightly while rubbing the boy's head trying to prove her point.

"And what is that suppose to mean? Is there something wrong with me Sidereal-chan? That's fine. You can just forget about me paying for your archery and fencing lessons from now on." Instantly the girl's face fell as she began to plead with the ebony haired boy. Nakuru blinked a few times before a small smile began to etch over her face. The scene before her reminded her so much of the fights between her and Eriol. The fights were never truly serious, but they were a major part of their everyday lives. 

Looking up at Even, she gave a soft smile and closed her eyes. "If it's any consolation to you Starlet-san, I think you are very good looking." Opening her deep brown eyes, she was just in time to see the dark red that swept persistently across his cheeks. At this sight, both she and Sidereal began to laugh. Not just any laugh, but the type of laugh that came from the heart. Where their confrontation hadn't started on such an upbeat note, it had found its way into a rather pleasant one indeed. 

~*~

Deep sea blue eyes stared up at the blackboard lazily wishing for the bell to ring. Normally he wouldn't wish for such things, but lately had been the exception. Too many strange things had been occurring that had nothing to do with him, and yet, they were all aimed at him. He'd never been on the receiving end before. At least not in THIS lifetime. He had to admit that Clow had it rough when it came to opponents, but as Eriol, he had lived a rather simple and uneventful life. A yawn crept out of his form as a he turned his head to stare out the window. Instead of the window, he found that he was now locked eye to eye with Even whom was smiling brightly. He didn't like the smile. It spoke clearer than words and he swore that it said 'I know something you don't.' Quirking a brow, he gave the other boy a bored look in response to his statement that said 'Oh really?'. 

With a small wink, Even continued to smile at him without flinching. Irritated, Eriol attempted to look away but soon found that he couldn't. Looking more deeply into the eyes of deep amethyst he noticed a dark lulling void that seemed to be calling his name, and soon, everything around him went black. Glancing about himself wildly, he tried to figure out what had happened. "Where am I?"

"You're… how shall I put it? On my turf now?" A gentle baritone called out to him causing his skin to crawl in reaction. Biting his lower lip, he stood up and closed his eyes trying to pinpoint the source of the magical space he now stood in. "It will do you no good… I promise you that…"

A loud snap echoed through the empty space, and soon Eriol saw a rather large fireplace crackling in the midst of the darkness. Silhouetted against the crimson flames was a young man in elegant garb of the English era during Clow Reed's lifetime. Shoulder length straight hair framed his head and slender arms shadowed in darkness were crossed over the man's chest. Walking toward him, he felt his feet grow heavier and soon would not move from the ground beneath them. "Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

"Don't you recognize me Master Clow? No? Or shall I call you Eriol-san? It really is a shame to have to live in another person's shadow like you do." The almost sympathetic voice spoke softly as the person before him turned to look at the fire. "Though, maybe that isn't the case…"

"Why would you care? It's not your problem even if it is true…" Stopping short, he clapped a hand over his mouth. Had he really always felt that way? Hadn't he been content with people accidentally calling him Clow instead of Eriol? A cold icy like pain poured through his veins as he lowered his gaze to the ground. It hurt more than he lets himself even realize. He was Eriol, not Clow. Hiiragizawa Eriol, not Clow Reed. Shaking his head violently, he attempted to rid his thoughts of the horrible idea that Eriol didn't matter. 

"You're right. I don't care." Looking up sharply, the person saw the pain written clearly on the English boy's face. Walking forward, he reached out a gentle hand to rest on Eriol's cheek while continuing to whisper softly. "Even if… you are Eriol. You are still Clow. And like Clow… you have never felt real pain or rejection. Have you ever stopped to wonder how much you hurt other people? Such as… Yue? Or Sakura? You just don't see it do you? You found the person you love, and that's all that matters… Just like Clow…. You aren't even human enough to care. And that's why…" Leaning closer, Eriol could feel the chilled breath slipping over his alabaster skin causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. "I plan to make you hurt… to take everything you love away from you… And I'll do so… without causing them any pain at all… Suffer little Clow wannabe. Suffer."

Tears found their way down his cheeks as he struggled to back away from the silent person in front of him. The harder he tried, the more frozen he became. Was he really that cold? Did he not care about his friends like the other man said? How could this be? Tremors wracked his body as he fell to his knees and began to cry out in anguish. The tears knew no limit as they fell over his cheeks. If it were true… then… he deserved to suffer. "It… is it… true?"

The other lowered to one knee and shook his head slowly. "You know it is…" Reaching out, he pressed one finger to the spot just above Eriol's heart. "Doesn't your heart know it to be true? You're so careless… You don't even deserve to hide behind a name that isn't your own…"

This caused his heart to almost break in two. Did he really not deserve to be Eriol? Was he doomed to be in Clow's shadow, living and acting as his former self? Placing his hands over his face he tried to halt the tears that streamed from his eyes. "I… I… don't want this… I don't… want other's to hurt…"

Raising to his feet, the man walked back to the fire and clasped his hands behind his back while sighing softly. "No one ever does. But I must say you have a knack for making them hurt… It seems… that you have hurt Sakura twice now… Will she ever be your friend again? And poor Yue… You've hurt him deeply twice now. In two different lifetimes at that. You're very talented… What makes you think you can make Tomoyo happy? And when you created Ruby Moon… Did you ever consider how deeply hurt she is now when she watches how ladies with eloquence receive all of the attention, where she does not? It's all because of how you created her to be. And the poor misguided Spinal Sun… His devotion to you is so unreal. Do you really deserve such a gift?"

Closing his eyes tightly, Eriol knew that the other spoke truth in one way or the other. His blood chilled and goose bumps appeared on his arms and over most of his body. There was no will in him that was willing to stand up for himself any longer. "Please… just… leave me alone…"

"That's right… it's always about you. Very well…" Snapping his fingers, the scene before him faded away and he awoke to the sound of the bell ringing announcing the end of the school day. Looking about wildly, he tried to find the source of the magic that had captured his mind. His gaze soon stopped on Even and stayed there as the boy placed his books in his bag and carried a conversation with Sakura. 

Shaking his head, a hand reached up to touch his smooth porcelain cheeks only to find them dry even though he'd been crying only moments ago. Sighing softly, he put his books in his bag and silently made his way toward the door not really noticing anything else around him. "Eriol-kun… Daijoubu? You look so sad…"

Looking up to meet the smoky violet eyes of Tomoyo, he fought the urge to run to her and hug her tightly to him. _'It's always about you…'_ The words hung in the air like a hangman's noose waiting for him to slip his head through it. "I'm fine Tomoyo-san…" 

Blinking at the sound of his voice, she couldn't help but feel worried over its extremely soft tone. It wasn't like Eriol at all. "Are you sure? Can I walk you home? You look really pale…"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Watching the look of shock wash over her gentle features, Eriol felt horror overcome him. Shaking his head violently he pushed past her while muttering soft words of apology. "Gomen nesai…"

Tomoyo brought a hand to her mouth trying to hide the quivering of her lips that were the result of his yelling at her. She never wanted anyone to be angry with her, and most of all, she never wanted people to see her become weak. It had been a promise to herself and her mother that she would never let someone have that type of power over her. But now, it seemed she had betrayed both her and her mother. As her eyes began to mist over, she didn't notice someone gently pulling her into a comforting hug. "Eriol-kun…"

Sakura watched her friend whimper softly as she curled unknowingly into her embrace while muttering out the name of the one she loved. The sight of seeing Eriol yell at Tomoyo had caused Sakura to see red. Why was he acting so strangely? He hadn't been like that before. He had always been kind and the perfect gentleman, now he was someone she no longer knew. Patting Tomoyo's long smoke black hair she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. 

Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Even standing there with wide eyes of amethyst. Walking closer he spoke in a soft voice trying to calm the shorter girl down. Meeting Tomoyo eye to eye, he gently brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Shall I walk you home Daidouji-san? I don't think you should be alone right now…" Nodding to his question slowly, he wrapped his arm about her shoulders and gently led her out of the classroom. "Sakura-chan… Please be careful on your way home. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Sakura blinked in surprise then nodded in response. She had been so shocked at his gentleness that she hadn't even realized what was going on. With the shake of her head, she grabbed her backpack and headed out of the classroom. 

~*~

Walking out of the gates leading into her high school, Sakura felt eyes instantly glue onto her. Spinning around she was just in time to see the older girl flying at her and latching her arms about the shorter person's neck. "SAKURA-CHAN! You have just got to help me!"

Pulling back just enough so her pouting brown eyes could meet pools of emerald, Nakuru began to sniffle in her over exaggerated manner. This caused Sakura to giggle and then gently hug the female moon guardian. "You're so different from Yue-san… Of course I'll help you… Don't tell me…" Pulling away, the younger gave a small wink and lifted a finger into the air thoughtfully. "You want to know how to get my brother, ne?"

Nakuru nodded her head emphatically in response only causing the small card mistress to laugh softly. "I wonder if Eriol-san knew how much trouble he caused by making you the opposite of Yue-san… couldn't he of found something in between?" The girl spoke in a thoughtful manner that caused the guardian to fall into thought as well.

"Sakura-chan… You called him 'san' instead of 'kun'… Is something up between you and my master? I know he hasn't been himself lately…" The taller soon released the card mistress and folded her hands in front of her silently waiting for a response.

"Eriol-san… has been really cold… and silent lately… He won't let anyone near him. He's even cruel to Tomoyo-chan and that really makes me angry." Nakuru nodded slowly while allowing a melancholy gaze to spread over her face.

"Hai… He really has been different. He ignores both Suppi-chan and me by locking himself in his room as soon as he comes home. He won't receive calls or anything…" Letting out a long sigh, she began to nervously chew on her nails. 

Sakura smiled lightly and grasped the other girl's wrist gently and tugged it away. "That's not a good habit Nakuru-san… Now… I need to cheer you up…" Once more she fell into a thoughtful pose then threw her finger up in excitement. "I know… Let's go talk about Onnichan over ice-cream!" At this, Nakuru clapped happily and nodded her head. 

Where the walk to the ice cream parlor had been silent, the stay was anything but. The two girls giggled happily as they talked about some of the elder Kinomoto's quirks and ill temperaments. Sakura idly took bites of her strawberry ice cream, while Nakuru nervously stirred her coke float about. "Sakura-chan… What kind of girl does Touya-kun want?"

At this thought, Sakura began to giggle. "You mean what does onnichan want in a 'significant other'? Well… He dated Mizuki-sensei for I think a year, and she was really sweet and elegant. Smart and sophisticated… She was definitely a lady. On the other hand you have Yukito-san… He's kind and warm hearted. Very smart and good at everything you can think of! So… I suppose that onnichan likes people who are good at heart and helpful. Honestly though… if you want to get my brother's attention… Stop over acting. Be yourself and be calm. You never know what will happen." The small teen smiled brightly bringing up a smile on Nakuru's face as well. 

"You think so? I've been trying to be calmer lately… Oh Sakura-chan! I really like Touya-kun!" 

"I know you do Nakuru-san…" The two smiled serenely at one another before a deep voice broke the calm mood between them. 

"What are you up to kaijuu? Getting into trouble as usual?" A large strong hand rested on her head and rubbed softly causing the hair on her head to stand up ever so slightly.

Jumping to her feet she attempted to stomp his foot, but missed as he moved to take her seat. "ONNICHAN! That's my seat!"

Watching her fume angrily, Touya felt a swell of pride. His work here was done. Looking up to the person with her for the first time, he was surprised to find Akizuki Nakuru. "Akizuki-san!" His deep brown eyes widened at the sight before him as her cheeks began to turn a light shade of red.

"Konnichiwa Touya-kun… Sumimasen…" Rising to her feet, she bowed to the siblings and began to walk away. "I'll leave you two alone…" As she was about to walk out of the parlor she froze then smiled brightly at Sakura. "Thanks Sakura-chan! See ya later To-ya!" With that she disappeared out of the door and then completely out of sight. 

At that moment, Touya's jaw dropped in surprise. "Hey… Kaijuu… is it just me… or is that butterfly girl actually growing up?"

Sakura blinked a few times then smiled softly at her older brother. Looking at him carefully, she could tell that he was impressed by her now and could probably soon see her as more than just the annoying 'other guardian'. "She's truly maturing isn't she. Ne, Onnichan… Have you seen Yukito-san?"

Looking up from his daze, he gave a light shrug. From the look she was getting, she could tell that he wasn't happy at all. "He's with that new girl from the university, Starlet-san. As nice as she is… she really monopolizes his time…" 

Grumbling softly, Touya grabbed Nakuru's almost untouched float and drank it quickly ignoring the snickers coming form his younger sister. "Poor onnichan…"

"Damn straight…" At this, the snickers broke out into full-blown laughter.

~*~

In the pale moonlight, Yue stood in the empty seclusion of the Tsukishiro estate. Near to twenty yards from him, a target was set up in order to practice Yukito's favorite hobby, archery. Long slender fingertips slid over the wooden bow in his grasp while cold eyes of icy blue violet followed their path. The cat like silvery eyes sparkled in the darkness, where they're feline appeal proved to be of an even greater importance. With the odd look came the ability to see with extreme clarity in the dark. How appropriate is it that the guardian of the moon be equipped with night vision? 

Smirking lightly to himself, he lifted the bow and slipped a slender arrow into position. After a few solemn moments he drew the string back and locked his gaze upon the target before him. Within seconds the soft twang of the release echoed in his ear and the arrow was well on its way into the dead center of the circular target. It didn't surprise him, and it never had before. He'd never missed the mark in all his years of using the art of archery. 

Lowering the bow, he turned to grab another arrow allowing his mind to wander from the present. Night seemed to be the only time he was able to be free from the depths of Tsukishiro's mind and he never once missed the chance to feel the air touching his skin. Letting out a long breath, he noticed that he had just released the arrow and once more it hit on the mark perfectly.

Where his accuracy wasn't lacking, his concentration was. Closing his eyes, Yue allowed the wind to slip through his silvery white hair and tug at his robes. Time seemed to stand still for him. Especially when he thought about two people in particular. As of late, he couldn't seem to quit comparing Sakura to his late master. And even more disturbing, Sakura was starting to put some ground between herself and Clow. What he didn't understand, was why he had allowed anyone to gain such a place in his heart again.

Shaking his head, his eyes fluttered open and his hand automatically grabbed another arrow from his quiver. As he placed it elegantly onto the string a small movement caught his eye. Nervously he looked about and thanked the heavens that he had been smart enough to lose his wings. "Who's there?"

Stepping out of the shadows, silvery moonlight bathed over the willowy figure highlighting a very feminine body. Looking closely, he noticed familiar translucent fairy wings spreading from her back and long silvery blue hair that reached her thin waist. "Do not fear me Yue-san. We have met before."

"I see. But I don't recall learning your name. Though, you seem to be familiar with mine." The girl giggled softly at the sound of his monotone voice before taking short cautious steps forward into the full light of the moon.

Gasping softly, Yue couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Vivid gold feline eyes peered at him through long silky sapphire bangs that seemed to see straight through him. Her white Grecian dress reminded him of something out of mythology and the sparkling jewelry of silver held the likeness of English ivy. One loop of the silver vine was placed about her neck serving as both a necklace and the collar of her dress. He didn't know what to think first, that she was a Grecian goddess, or perhaps a fairy that was quite larger than fiction depicted them. "May I have the privilege of your name please?"

To her surprise, he showed no signs of the shock she had seen in his eyes, in his voice. Sighing lightly, she merely pasted on a bright smile and shook her head. "Not yet… just call me… hm… Luna. That will work just fine for now."

Arching a brow lightly, Yue wondered if there was a hidden meaning to the name that she chose for him to use and if she was trying to tell him something. Turning back to his bow, he lifted out another arrow placidly and went back to his previous activities. Sighing softly, she walked over to him and watched him release the object and send it flying into the dead center of the target. Smiling in delight, she tapped his shoulder and giggled. "Yue-san! May I join you? I do love archery."

Watching him shrug, she went straight to work. Yue turned to her in order to point at the garden shed for her to find a bow, but instead met up with an astonishing sight. From the palm of her left hand, silvery ivy vines curled and arched into a perfect bow then threaded itself with a thin string that was also made of silver. "How…?"

The fairy like being just smiled and closed her eyes. "It's magic Yue-san…" In the same manner, an arrow was sprouted from her right hand, replacing the normal tradition of feathers with ivy leaves. Pulling back the arrow, she allowed her eyes to quickly find their mark then released the silver arrow into a graceful flight. As it slammed into the center of the target next to Yue's, she turned to him and smiled. "Am I good enough to even practice with you?"

"I suppose. Tell me… why are you here? And please enlighten me on why you were following around Ruby Moon the other night…" The low icy monotone sent shivers down the girl's spine making her skin break out in chilled goose bumps. 

"I came to find out why you seemed so troubled. And about Ruby Moon? Well… Let's just say I have plans for her. But don't worry, I mean no one any harm… Yue-san… why are you so ice like?" Curious eyes of gold looked up at him intently seeming not to notice the glare he gave in return.

"When you know how it feels to be abandoned by the one you love most twice… ask me that question again." With that statement left to hang in the air, he drew back another arrow and pretended not to care that she had touched upon the sorest place in his heart. "You don't know how it feels… Luna…"

Shaking her head, she hugged the silver bow against her chest tightly trying to hide the sadness she was beginning to feel. "Maybe I don't… but perhaps… if you'd share with others, it wouldn't be an issue. Besides Yue-san… you shouldn't live in the past. Who deserted you before obviously doesn't know what they are missing… But the girl of the present does. You just won't let her get close enough to love you the way you need to be loved."

Turning to her sharply, Yue felt his heart pound in his chest. Half of him was in shock while the other remained angry at the thought of this strange being telling him how he should live. Frowning slightly, the softer side of him won out. "And who do you speak of?"

"The Card Mistress Sakura-sama of course… Who else Yue-san?" Smiling softly, the girl with long blue hair began to back away. "I must ask my leave now… I'm sorry to be such a bother… But please… pay heed to my words Yue-san…" 

With those words, the girl vanished into the backdrop of shadowy darkness. Feeling very cold and alone once more, Yue dropped the bow to the ground. "Sakura… Does she really notice me that much?" Sighing softly, he began he walk back into the house deep in thought. The more he pondered it, the more he felt it to be true. His heart was indeed falling for his mistress even though his mind begged it not to. But… A small voice in his head was whispering the soft words that seemed to hang in neon letters just behind his eyes. It wouldn't hurt Yue… to find out whether or not she feels the same. Better to do it now before his heart fell in too deep than later when he knew he wouldn't make it out alive.

~*~

TBC… 


	6. At the Beginning

****

Title: At the Beginning (Chapter 6)

****

Genre: Card Captor Sakura (song fic)

****

Rating: PG-13?

****

Pairings: Same as before! Still undecided on the Sun Guardian dilemma though.

****

Notes: This will be almost completely revolved around Sakura and Yue with hardly any plot at all… O.o;

****

Warning: None that I am aware of yet. O.o

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these fabulous characters. It's such a shame… But Even, Sidereal, and Crinis are mine. I think that's a nice consolation. ^_^ At the Beginning does not belong to me either. It belongs to the makers of Anastasia I believe. 

__

~ We were strangers

Starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are

And I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you

Sakura looked out of her window and smiled lightly. The twilight air seemed to be calling her name beckoning for her to feel the air on her skin. Running to her closet, she pulled out a light pink pull over shirt with a hood, then a pair of light blue flares. Smiling into the mirror, she didn't even think about the fact that she wasn't wearing any shoes. Spinning about, she skipped over to her desk and pulled out the Sakura book. Slipping them into her pocket, she kept only one card in her hand. "Key that hides the power of the stars, reveal yourself unto me, your master Sakura! Release!"

Twirling the star wand she allowed herself to get a feel for the object she hadn't used in so long. Tonight was a night full of memories and she wanted to walk down that road again. A small smile brushed over her china doll face as she threw the card into the air gently and tapped her wand upon it. "Fly!" 

Dusty pink wings soon sprouted from her shoulders and spread out elegantly behind her. As if for the first time, she gazed into the reflection of the girl that had grown much taller complete with curvatures she hadn't had before. Reaching back her gentle fingertips slid over one of the off white feathers bringing a smile to her face. It was the second card she had caught after the Windy and both she and Fly had come a long way in appearance. "Going out tonight Sakura-chan?"

Turning about, Sakura saw the sun guardian hovering in the doorway smiling at her. Kero knew that Sakura was having a rough time lately and anything that made her smile was good enough for him. "May I come along?"

"Sure! I want to remember. I want to remember everything Kero-chan!" The girl smiled brightly giving Kero flashbacks of the small girl he had met at the age of ten that awoke him by opening the book of Clow. "Iku! The sky is calling me!"

"Yoshi!" Hopping onto her shoulder he watched her open the window then jump out onto the tree limb nearest to her room. From there she lifted off and gracefully touched down on the highest peak of her house. The two watched in awe as the last light of the sun peaked out from the horizon then slowly disappeared from sight wrapping the city in peaceful night. "You're right! It is a beautiful night for flying."

"Hai!" Pulling out another card she ran her finger over it lovingly. It was the Illusion card. Back when she had believed herself to be head over heels in love with Yukito. Back when she didn't know that he had another side. A side that made her body tremble in delight at the mere mention of his name. "Illusion!" Tossing the card into the air she could help but smile as her magic let off a soft light pink light. "Hide Kero-chan and I from everybody in the city so we can fly without any worries! Let's go Kero-chan!"

Smiling in excitement, Kero folded his light golden wings about his body and transformed into the true being of the beast of the seal. The sun guardian Keroberos was indeed a magnificent animal even though most would think him to be scary. Sakura scratched behind his ears while giggling softly causing the immense creature to purr uncharacteristically. "You're the best Sakura-chan!"

Lifting off into the night sky, Sakura and Kero soared through the air twirling beneath the blanket of endless stars and the mere crescent of the moon. "You think so Kero-chan? Tell me… Do you think Yue-san likes me as a mistress?"

Kero stopped in mid air and tilted his head to the side curiously watching his mistress dance through the air like an angel or even a princess amidst her sparkling stars. "If he didn't Sakura-chan… Then I wouldn't understand him at all. But I'm sure he's learned to love you as much as I do."

Sakura paused and found her eyes peering hopefully into the silvery light of the moon. It was so much like him. It was him. What had Kero said? Love… That's it. She wanted him to love her. How long had it been? When they had met, they were complete strangers, and yet he'd been there all through her trials with the cards whether she had known it or not. The silent protector that found solace in knowing he was doing something not needing for anyone to notice him. This thought made her heart pang softly in her chest with it's every beat. He was never noticed. Though, he was noticed. 

At the judgment where they had met, she had been so scared and yet so determined not to hurt him in any way. He had been so beautiful and so perfect. It seemed ludicrous to love him. Like an unattainable wish that would forever hang before her eyes never to be touched. It was sheer torture. He was truly the moon. "Are you ok Sakura-chan?"

Blinking in surprise, she spun about to gaze at the worried face of Keroberos. "I'm fine… Just thinking…"

"About Yue? Onnichan is a quiet person… He's scared to believe in feelings. He wants to be empty in hopes that he would never have to hurt again… Sakura-chan… if he seems distant… Please forgive him." Sakura looked at her guardian in shock unaccustomed to the serious tone he now put out.

"Always Kero-chan… I just wish I could make him see that I won't hurt him…"

"He's afraid of being left… He thinks that Clow abandoned him, and that everyone else will do the same… Sakura-chan… I believe that you could get through to him. You're special like that." The lion smiled lightly and flew to her in order to rub his head on her shoulder lightly. "Please don't be sad."

"Kero-chan… I wouldn't leave you or Yue-san. Ever… I promise you! And if I die… I'll look for you when I am reborn! I'll always find my way back to you two. And the cards…" Keroberos looked up at the smiling girl with green eyes in surprise. No one had ever displayed so much love for he and his brother before. Deep within warmth grew that finally reached his eyes and brought the truest of smiles to his face. 

"I believe you Sakura-chan… And I know Yue will learn that soon enough." Sakura beamed down at him happily before twirling in mid air like a ballet dancer. 

"Let's start from the beginning Kero-chan! This is a life we're going to live together. And as long as we're together, we won't have to be alone." With those words she wrapped her slender arms about Kero's neck and closed her eyes. "Kero-chan… could you tell Yue-san that I love him?"

Purring softly, Kero managed to nod his head to his mistress. No, Sakura was his best friend and she would always be there for him. That made her far more than any mistress. "I'll tell him… Sakura-chan…"

__

~ No one told me I was going to find you

Unexpected, what you did to my heart

When I lost hope

You were there to remind me 

This is the start

Not far from the duo, Yue sat upon the steeple on the roof of a church listening to the heartfelt exchange of words. Sparkling eyes of silver blue watched his mistress dance about gaily showing no signs of the melancholy he had been seeing nearly every day for the past month or so. She seemed so free and happy making even his cold heart feel warm. Never had he thought that the small girl watching him with sad emerald eyes that night at Tokyo Tower would be his mistress. 

He had been so cold, so empty, and he didn't want to be thrust back into the world just to be hurt again. Clow had been the breaking point, and yet, she made him want to taste those feelings again. How? How could she worry so much about him? Not even Clow had displayed such affection. When Sakura told Kero she'd be with them always, his heart felt like it had grown ten times lighter than it had ever felt before. Now he had to wonder was that what he wanted? 

Yes, more than anything else in the world. He had thought he'd lost everything. He thought he was destined to always be alone, and yet with the simple offer of friendship, Sakura had found her way into his heart. No longer was she the little ten-year-old that had become his mistress. She was his most important person and the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes upon. No, the most beautiful woman. She was eighteen, and was no longer a girl in his eyes. 

Closing his eyes, he continued to listen to her soft voice feeling his heart beating strongly within his chest. He knew it was wrong to listen in on other people's conversations, but he needed this desperately. Hope wasn't gone like he had always believed. Yue would have to remember to thank his fuzz ball of a little brother later for helping Sakura out so much and not putting him down. "Let's start from the beginning Kero-chan! This is a life we're going to live together. And as long as we're together, we won't have to be alone." 

Never again would he be alone. "Oh Sakura-san…" Shaking his head, he couldn't believe what he was thinking and saying. So this was a new beginning and they would start it out together… 

"Kero-chan… could you tell Yue-san that I love him?" Yue looked up sharply to look at the two with wide silver cat eyes unable to breathe any longer. Had he heard her correctly? Moving closer he felt himself trip and fall forward all the while cursing himself mentally. 

Two gasps were heard as Yue shifted his wings and manage to get to his feet again. _Oh great… they heard me…_ Looking up slowly, his eyes met with the endless pools of jade that were full of worry. Sakura had flown to him and was now kneeling before him with a hand out stretched toward him with an unsure air. Finally he blinked and forced himself to smile very lightly. Where his heart wanted to smile, he still wasn't used to showing it to anyone. "Gomen ne…"

Sakura smiled brightly and brushed a hand with feather lightness over his cheek. "It's ok Yue-san. I'm glad you're here. Are you ok?"

"I am…" With that said, Sakura threw her arms about his neck and held him tightly. Yue felt his heart rate speed up as he felt her nuzzle against his neck lightly enjoying the feel of his cool skin against her warm face. Wrapping his arms about her waist, he wondered if this was suppose to be more than friendship or if he was wrong again. 

Behind Sakura, Kero couldn't help but smile madly. This was what Yue needed. He had known that his brother was listening, but he wanted him to hear what Sakura was saying. More than anyone else, Kero wanted Yue to be happy. Besides, he'd promised Clow that he'd make sure Yue would be happy one day. Sakura was right, it was time to start over, and it was time to start over together. Backing away quietly, the pair didn't even notice his departure from the scene. 

Without thought, Yue slid one of his hands shakily through her long honey brown hair as he began to tremble. Everything just felt so unreal. Sakura pulled back slightly and smiled into his eyes while tilting her head. "You ok Yue-san? You're quivering…"

"I'm fine… I'm just…" Taking a deep breath he refused to let it out due to the fear of breaking down. He would not have all of his carefully placed walls shatter in a matter of moments. That wasn't going to happen.

"Just scared? Me too. You know we have close to forever to learn how to be happy. But I'd rather start that journey now, rather than wasting any more time." Smiling sweetly, Yue swore that the girl was far older than she was supposed to be. Maybe it was the magic, but whatever it was, it made her all the more attractive to him. 

"You're right Sakura-sama…" The girl scrunched her nose in distaste before shaking a finger at the moon guardian in a playful manner.

"Must you make me sound so old and emotionless? Try calling me something like Sakura-chan? It's so much cuter and well… I wouldn't feel like you were putting a stone wall between us… That is… unless you really are." Sakura looked up at him with wide eyes expectantly for this would be the crucial point that decided which way her heart should go.

"Sakura-chan…" It was all he needed to say to her for everything else from that point had become perfectly clear. The girl smiled happily with a glow that he'd never seen before. Cautiously he reached out to caress her cheek but shied away as he almost made contact.

"Yue-san… It's ok… I won't hurt you… I promise." That one simple promise held more in it than anything he had heard before. Were he to believe her, then he'd go against everything he'd believed for hundreds of years, but suddenly, the solitude he had loved so much lost all of it's glamour. 

"I know… Sakura-chan…" With that, his hand moved closer and hovered just above her cheek nervously until her hand covered his and pressed it to her warm cheek. His eyes widened a moment, as his body became tense not knowing what to do. "Aa… ano…"

Sakura laughed softly and reached out to tap his nose lightly. "I promise I don't bite. You can relax now…" Yue traced her lips with his timid eyes as she curled them into a loving smile. There were so many things he hadn't seen before, and she seemed to be showing it all to her now. Maybe, life was more livable as long as she was in it. "Yue-san…"

"Hai?" They fell silent a moment while their eyes locked. Both seemed so scared that the moment wasn't real, or that all of their hopes would shatter in an instant. What takes forever to make only takes a sheer second to shatter, and neither could handle that one more time.

Moving closer, Sakura could feel the cool energy of the moon pouring off of him with his every breath only making her heart beat faster. Biting her lower lip, her eyes quickly scanned his face desperate to find some sort of clue on to what he was feeling, but all she saw was a cool smooth countenance betraying no feeling what so ever. Sighing, she gazed into his eyes second-guessing her decision on telling him how she felt until she saw the nervous adoration in his eyes she had never seen before. Taking a deep breath, she knew it was time to tell him and risk her heart one more time. "Yue-san… I… I… I love you…"

Yue couldn't believe his ears. The more surprising thing was the crumbling of his cold façade leaving only a look of complete shock and excitement on his pale face. "Honto ni, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai… With all my heart… Please… be honest with me… tell me what you feel." Worry swept over her face not knowing what to make out of the expression on her precious guardian's face. It had taken her forever to get here, the long journey that started the day she opened the Clow book then met the judge, her Yue.

"Sakura-chan… I… love you too… You'll never leave me?" A lost look filled his eyes that slowly made her heart crumble beneath his gaze. 

How could he ask such a thing? Who would leave such a precious angel? "I'd never… I'll always find my way to you Yue… always." Smiling warmly, she felt him slowly move toward her and rest his head on her shoulder. His form went limp as if he just lost the heaviest weight in the world that he alone was sentenced to carry. One of her small hands ran through his silvery white hair softly as she leaned her head against his. He wasn't crying, and he wasn't shaking; all he was doing was letting go of the pain he'd clung to since he found out that he had a heart. 

"Thank you… Sakura-chan…" The girl only smiled more as she wrapped her arms about him gently holding him close. No one would hurt him ever again. She would protect him, and she would love him for all her life.

__

~ Life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road, now and forever

Wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

At the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

Sakura smiled brightly as she sleepily opened her eyes to the sun's first light. She never knew she could be this happy with such a responsibility. But this particular responsibility was gladly taken as if it were the greatest gift given to any individual. Throwing her covers back, she happily sat up and hopped out of her bed. No sleeping in for her anymore, because she now had a reason to get up for every morning.

Rummaging in her closet, she heard the sleepy voice of Kero behind her muttering out words in a slow fashion. "Sakura-chan? You're up already?"

The girl giggled and spun about hugging her outfit for the day close to her. "Hai! I had a wonderful evening last night! Thanks Kero-chan!" Dropping the clothes on her bed, she spun about and grabbed him out of the air in order to hug him to her. Spinning about, she finally stopped and kissed the little yellow guardian on the top of the head. 

As she set him down on the desk, Kero found himself now wide-awake. It was already strange to see the girl up before him, but even more so that she had just kissed him. She'd never done that before. "Care to tell me why you are so happy and what happened after I went home?"

The teen giggled and pulled on a deep green turtle neck that matched her vibrant jade eyes. "Yue-san loves me!"

Kero's eyes went wide at her words and he anxiously cut her off. "Yue-san didn't try anything on you did he?!?!"

Pausing in mid rant, Sakura looked at Kero with a blank look. "Hoe? What do you mean? We just hugged and talked…" Watching the little toy sigh in relief, she only felt that much more confused.

"Onnichan better respect you or I'll have to beat him up." Kero nodded emphatically with a cross look before shaking a paw at Sakura. "From now on I have to be there to chaperone you two!"

"Kero-chan… you're got to be joking." Giggling lightly, she continued to put on a pair of black khaki flares and a pair of socks. Skipping out of the room, Kero flew after her ranting about the necessity of being a 'good girl' until she was old enough to understand.

Walking into the kitchen, Touya looked up in time to catch the end of Kero's lecture and frown angrily. "Nani? Do you have a boyfriend Kaijuu?" At this, Sakura was left to stand in the doorway as Kero and Touya began to rant again on the topic of 'no one is good enough for my mistress/kaijuu, not even my onnichan/that angel boy.' 

Sakura began to giggle again at the sight. As protective as they were over her, she loved them very deeply. Ignoring their ranting, she waved and called over her shoulder as she walked out of the front door. "Bye Onnichan! Kero-chan! I'm going to see Tomoyo-chan, so I'll get breakfast later."

In unison, the two waved a fist and called out to her retreating form. "Hey! Sakura/Kaijuu! I'm not finished talking yet!" 

As she reached the point where their voices no longer reached her, she began to skip every now in then. She felt light and airy, like nothing in the world could go wrong, until she saw something completely unexpected. "Eriol-san… Why are you running from me?"

"Daidouji-san… I think it's better if you just move on without me. Please…" Sakura blinked as her gaze fell upon Tomoyo whose face was full of sadness and longing as she stared up at the tall dark haired teen with wire frame glasses. At first, Sakura wanted to march up to Eriol and knock some sense into him, but his appearance stopped her. Dark rings encircled his normally sparkling indigo eyes and his already pale skin was whiter than snow. Eriol was barely even a wraith of what he once was.

Closing her eyes a moment, all she could do was listen, for she was too confused to do anything else. "Eriol-san… I… I don't want to go on without you. Whatever it is that you're going through please let me help…"

"No Daidouji-san… That won't happen. Please try to understand. Forgive me." With those words, he pulled his arm from her grasp and slipped away with a tired gait. Sakura winced when she saw a few solitary tears spill down her best friend's cheeks. 

Standing there unmoving, Tomoyo simply folded her hands in front of her and bowed her head. Long locks of smoke gray hair fell forward in order to shadow her face. Sakura sighed softly then stepped forward in order to place a hand gently on her friend's shoulder. "You saw… Didn't you Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo let out a soft whimper that was barely heard before raising a hand to wipe away the tears. "Am… I not good enough… for him? Did… I do something wrong?"

Shaking her head vehemently, Sakura wished her friends wouldn't think such horrible things. "Not at all Tomoyo-chan… He's just going through some rough times… He'll snap out of it…"

"I… do hope… so…" Taking one last swipe at her tears, the girl rose her dull violet eyes to meet Sakura's. "Please… I don't want to think about it anymore." A small smile crossed her face as she closed her eyes in an attempt to hide her sadness. "Tell me how you are Sakura-chan. You have a certain glow about you that you didn't have the other day at school…"

Instantly the brunette began to blush as her thoughts reverted back to her evening with the moon guardian that she had given her heart to. "Are you sure it's good to talk about such a thing right now?" Tomoyo nodded sagely and smiled even more. "All right… I just hope that I can be of some help to you."

With that, the two girls started their walk towards the shopping district as Sakura began her long story about the night before. Not even a block away, a pair of hazelnut brown eyes were staring at the slender teen occasionally glinting a silver blue color. Yukito smiled softly and blinked when he realized that Yue was watching the young Kinomoto with a new interest that he hadn't noticed before. _If I didn't know better Yue-san… I'd say you liked her… You really shouldn't keep secrets from me…_

What fun would it be if I were to tell you everything Tsukishiro? Besides, you're on a date… Pay more attention. Jumping in slight surprise, Yukito looked to the girl beside him to see her smiling brightly at the two younger girls walking away. Her gold eyes danced in delight as she thought of something unknown to him. Finally looking up at him, Sidereal brushed her light sapphire hair from her eyes and giggled. "You can tell she's in love. It's rather cute."

Nodding in agreement, Yukito found his eyes once more resting on her disappearing form. "I would think so. It's about time…"

"Yes… it is…" Sidereal smiled lightly and looked up at Yukito's profile with sparkling eyes. Yue finally let go and she was happy for him. _I can't wait to tell Even-san…_

__

~ We were strangers

On a crazy adventure

Never dreaming how are dreams could come true

Now here we stand

Unafraid of the future

At the beginning with you

"It's really amazing… You and Yue-san are so perfect for each other! Two perfect strangers that were destined to be together! I envy you." Tomoyo smiled brightly as her eyes began to sparkle. Sakura always knew that her friend always got a kick out of the good things in her life. She just wished that Eriol would come back to his senses for poor Tomoyo. 

"It never really dawned on me till recently just how much I loved him Tomoyo-chan… Now I would do anything just to be with him. I want to protect him and make him happy…" The dark haired girl smiled happily and nodded her head in response.

"That's natural Sakura-chan. At least now you know you won't have to face close to an eternity alone. Isn't that what you had always feared? I knew things would work out for you. All of those times he's tried so hard to catch you when you fell… I knew it was only a matter of time…" Sakura blinked in amazement at her best friend before finally smiling.

"You know… I don't know how it happened, I'm just glad it did. And you're right. I was scared to live for so long alone. But now, I have something to move on for. Something to live for. Before I thought my longevity was a curse… now… it's actually something I look forward to." Brushing stray strands of honey brown from her eyes, Sakura could feel her heart growing even warmer. "Tomoyo-chan… He'll come back to you… and you two will live happily again…"

"I don't know Sakura-chan… It's all too complicating for me… I miss him so much. I never thought I'd miss anyone like I miss him." Collapsing into Sakura's waiting arms she began to cry very softly letting out all of the pain that she held onto deep inside. 

Rocking her form lightly, Sakura wished that she could ease the pain. But only one person could do that. Just outside of the window, a set of bright violet stared steadily at the pair. Pushing the ebony bangs from his eyes, he felt a pang in his heart that spoke of guilt. Guilt that could be pinned on him for the tears that Daidouji Tomoyo now shed. Closing his eyes, he leaned his body against the trunk of the tree.

"I never wanted this… I only wanted to make him realize how much pain he caused for everyone else… Maybe… I was wrong to do things this way… Emotional pain runs far deeper than any physical pain. Isn't that why I chose this route?"

Even shook his head sadly and dropped his head against the tree with a soft thud. On his shoulder, Crinis watched him sadly wishing that she could do or say something that would be helpful. "Even-sama… You have the right idea. Should you kill Eriol-san… You would only cause tears for Daidouji-san anyway. You are right to do this. It's true that you hadn't intended for this in particular to happen, but the future is not something that can be seen clearly…"

Even opened his eyes in order to look at the tiny guardian with a small smile. Whether her advice was perfect or not, he always knew he could count on her to help him. Reaching up a hand, he scratched behind her ears and chuckled lightly when she began to purr and twitch her tail. "You're right Crinis-chan… If nothing else… All of my other plans are working out. Yue now loves Sakura… Ruby is calming down and finally catching the heart of Touya… and Sidereal has learned to love as well. Now… I have to make amends for the evil I have done." 

"You are truly too kind master… Eriol-san is lucky that you are such a gentleman. You are stopping early for Daidouji-san aren't you?" Even nodded slowly in reply causing the cat to flex her wings in thought. "You still haven't told me how you plan to end it…"

"All in due time Crinis-chan… All in due time. For now, I just want to make sure that Yue and Sakura will be all right. I do like seeing them so happy." With this thought, he turned to leave with a small smile on his face. "All I want are for the people I care about to be happy…"

__

~ I knew there was somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark

Now I know my dream will live on

I've been waiting so long

Nothing's going to tear us apart

A soft tapping on the window brought Sakura into a state of being fully awake. Turning her head swiftly to the pane of glass, her eyes met with a welcomed sight. Springing out of bed she ran to the window and opened it quietly. "Yue-san!" The loud whisper erupted from her being as she threw herself into his arms and out of the window. 

The moon guardian smiled softly at the sight and held her close to him. He loved the way she felt so near to him. He loved her. Looking down into her sparkling eyes of emerald, he felt everything else melt away leaving only them holding on to each other. "Good evening, Sakura-chan. How was your day?"

Slowly he lifted them both to the roof and landed gracefully while waiting for her eager response. "It was really great! It's the best day I've ever had, and you know what?!? You just made it even better." With a bright smile she found herself nervously shoving her long hair behind her ears. "Though… I'm worried about Tomoyo-chan…"

"Is something the matter?" A look of worry touched his face as he watched her smile fade away and be replaced with a look of sadness. More than anything, he never wanted to see her frown or be sad, not if he could help it.

"It's just Eriol-san. He's been so strange lately and he broke up with her. I hadn't thought he could do such a thing…" Sadly, she let out a sigh and clasped her hands together while resting them against her chin. "I wish there was something I could do…"

Yue shook his head slightly and reached out to take her hands in his then catch her eyes with his. "Sakura-chan… Don't worry about it so much right now… Tomorrow, you could just talk to him and see what is wrong. If you like I'll go with you." At his words, her green eyes lit up in happiness causing the uneasiness in his heart to melt away. "It'll all be all right Sakura-chan."

"Yue-san…" Pulling one of her hands away from his gently, she placed it on his cheek and soon used its fingers to trace the contours of his face. "I would really like that. I wish we could stay together always… Is that silly of me?"

Shaking his head only slightly, he bent down closer to her and rested his forehead against hers. "No… I wish for the same. I love you, Sakura-chan. Please don't forget that."

"I love you, too, Yue-san." Laughing softly, she slipped her fingers down his jaw line, then moved them upward to touch his lips very lightly. Amusement filled her eyes as his cheeks unbidden, turned a light shade of red. Pulling them away, she delighted in receiving a near gasp in disappointment. "Can… I ask you a favor?"

Mutely, the moon angel gave a nod as he peered at her curiously not knowing what to expect. She'd never asked him for anything before, and the fact that she was now intrigued him. "Anything."

"Kiss me?" At the soft question, Yue felt the heat race into his cheeks. A kiss? He'd never been kissed before, much less kissed anyone else. Taking a deep breath, he knew he wanted to, but he was afraid that he would scare her away. 

Waiting patiently, Sakura began to wonder if she was asking for too much too soon. As she was about to tell him to forget about it, Yue looked at her nervously and spoke in a soft voice. "Sakura-chan… I've never… I don't… I will… But please… Don't be too disappointed."

At this, Sakura laughed lightly and brushed her hands over his cheeks softly. "I'm just asking for a kiss Yue-san… not the world. You could never disappoint me. If you feel uncomfortable…" Suddenly, Yue placed a cool slender finger over her lips and smirked lightly. 

"Shh… Mistress you truly like to talk don't you?" Sakura felt her cheeks turn red as he slowly closed the gap between them. The closer he got the more his very scent intoxicated her and made her heart flutter in her chest. His warm breath running over her face was enough to drive her mad if he didn't kiss her soon. "Don't get me wrong… I love you just the way you are."

At those words, she could bear it no longer and leaned forward to close the gap. At first, both were timid and shyly exchanged a chaste kiss, but after parting, they knew it wasn't enough. Smiling broadly, Sakura loved the kind look that he now had whenever he gazed at her, and what made it all the better was knowing that he was now hers. Leaning into him again, their lips met and they took it a level higher than before. It seemed as though the two had melted into one, as they explored the beginnings of their newfound love. It had taken so long to get to this moment, and nothing was going to take it away from them.

__

~ And life is a road, and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep going on

Starting out on a journey

Life is a road and I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

In the end I want to be standing at the beginning

With you

TBC…

And thus… we move back into the plot… I hope that wasn't too mushy. O.o;;


	7. Forgotten Past

****

Title: Forgotten Past (Chapter 7)

****

Genre: Card Captor Sakura Fic

****

Rating: PG… I decided PG-13 isn't quite applicable… o.o

****

Pairings: Same as before. ^_^

****

Notes: I know nothing about Magic. And I can't say that I regret that, but I tried to make Even as believable as possible.

****

Warnings: I could never make a really bad, bad guy. O.o;; 

****

Disclaimer: Where I don't own any of the CCS gang, I did create Even, Crinis, and Sidereal. http://www.angelfire.com/tx2/andromedastar/ccsakura/EvenCrinis.JPG

__

~ I shall go the way of the open sea,

To the lands I knew before you came,

And the cool ocean breezes shall blow from me,

The memory of your name.

-Laurence Hope

"So… You're cutting Eriol some slack?" Sidereal lay stomach down on the couch watching her master in the center of the room. His long ebony hair was unbraided and seemed to ripple about him like a grassy field in the midst of a strong wind. Beneath his feet, a silver and gold circle glowed brightly in the dimly lit room containing a circle inside of a seven pointed star that was quartered. Framing the symbol, were two other circles with twisting ivy in between them. 

The young teen didn't look to her and just smiled softly in response. "Nyett."

"Then what exactly are you doing, Even-san?" Slowly the circle disappeared from beneath his feet as he turned to gaze upon his moon guardian with sparkling eyes of violet. 

"Leave his friends out of it. It seems his attitude of late has caused those around him a lot of emotional pain. I do not like seeing this." Sidereal sighed softly and shook her head in disbelief. 

"You're confusing me…"

"Is that such a hard thing to do?" Crinis looked over at her only sibling and twitched her ears in a teasing fashion. 

"Crinis… You're asking for it…" The girl turned to the black and white kitten with a look that spoke of a painful death in her vibrant eyes of gold.

"That's enough you two…" Silently and swiftly, the two females wilted at his words. "You two at times are very entertaining, but right now I need to think…" Even turned to the mirror and looked at his reflection calmly before blinking in surprise. "Remind me again Sidereal… why I have my hair this length…"

Instantly her eyes began to sparkle as she ran up behind her master and peered over his shoulder. "Cause you look so cool with it this long! It matches the whole dark sorcerer guise!"

A dark ebony brow rose only slightly as he met her eyes in the mirror. In a monotone voice he spoke to her before turning away. "I look like a girl…"

"WHAT?!!? Not true! How could you say that?! I think you look great!" Sidereal nearly screeched as she fell on her knees giving him a look that spoke of hurt and betrayal. "EVEN!!!!"

One by one his fingers twitched as he fought the urge to give in to that look she gave him so many times before. But once again, he felt himself giving in. "Fine… Sorry. It looks great."

Sidereal instantly cried out for joy and threw her arms about the boy's neck hugging him tightly. On the coffee table, Crinis groaned softly and shook her head. "For being so elegant in public… you'd never believe her to be a fashion freak." Even nodded sadly and sighed in defeat due to his new found knowledge. He was never going to be able to cut his hair at this rate. 

Prying himself loose from her grasp, he walked over to the window and peered out onto the city. Everything was so quiet and it made him wish he were back home. Stopping, he couldn't help but allow a sad expression to enter his features. "Where… is home…?" 

From behind him, the two female guardians blinked in surprise before trying to speak to him in a comforting manner. "What are you thinking about Master?" Landing softly on the young man's shoulder, Crinis peered questioningly at him with bright light blue eyes. 

"I'm not sure anymore… I seem to be forgetting…" Even shook his head slowly and then dropped it against the cool glass. "Is it England that I miss…. Or Ukraine? Or maybe one of the many other places that I've been to."

Sidereal rested a hand lightly on his other shoulder and then leaned her head against his in a comforting fashion. "Does it really matter Master? Home is where the people you love are… Crinis and I love you… therefore… whenever you come back to us, we consider you to be home…"

At her words, he smiled lightly and closed his eyes. "I don't know… what I'd do without you two…"

"Be miserable and depressed? Even… we know it's been hard on you. You have two adopted parents back in Ukraine that don't even care where you are, and you're real parents you never even knew. You've spent most of your life thus far traveling from country to country studying abroad trying your best to leave the pain behind. We want you to be happy…" Sidereal gently brushed the long raven colored hair behind his ear and smiled lightly. "You're always worried about whether everyone else is happy… now what about you?"

At this, Even looked up to her with wide eyes of amethyst not know how to respond to her question. She was right, he'd never thought about himself before. His happiness never mattered in the past. "Master… your happiness matters to us. And don't give us the whole 'I'm happy if you're happy' line. We know better…"

Turning his head to peer at Crinis, he couldn't help but smile. "When did you two get so in depth and intelligent in these matters?"

"Heh heh… One doesn't live with you as long as we have without picking up your intelligence. Now… Lets get out of this hole were in and go out to eat! I'm starved!" The girl with long blue hair jumped slightly and spun about sending a sea of hair whirling about her.

"For someone who doesn't eat, you sure do it a lot… How do you keep that figure?" Crinis eyed the other girl intently as her wings twitched in annoyance.

"Hm… I'm not sure. But that doesn't matter! Can we go out Even-san? Onegai?!"

"All right… Just this once…" Turning about, Even walked over to the mirror and picked up Sidereal's brush that she always left there on the coffee table not far from it. Silently he worked it through his hair before mechanically braiding it back into it's normal state all the while listening to the bickering between his two creations. As annoying as it could get, he loved them all the same.

~*~

Knocking on the door persistently, the lithe teen grumbled under his breath in impatience. "ERIOL-SAN! I know you're in there!" Normally bright eyes of violet took on a dark aura as he highly considered the idea of using magic. Lifting his wrist into view he gaped at the watch there. "I've been here for thirty minutes Eriol-san… As much as you don't want to see me… I've got all day to stand out here! Nakuru-san has to come home sometime… so either let me in now or I'll just come in when she gets home!" Inside he heard the faint sounds of a person walking by with no intent of answering the door.

Even let a sour look pass over his face as he leaned against the door facing. "Stubborn brat… Just like master Clow…" Tugging on his braid, he knew he'd be stuck out there for a long time. 

"What did you say?" Just on the other side of the door he could hear Eriol inquiring in a somewhat impatient manner. 

"I said that YOU ARE A STUBBORN BRAT! Will you PLEASE let me in? I need to talk to you…" There was a moment of silence before he heard the footsteps heading away from the door.

"I don't want to see anyone." At Eriol's words, Even balled his hands up into fists trying desperately to control his temper. 

On the other side of the door, Eriol was walking casually up the stairs heading for his room with a blank expression on his face. He didn't know why he didn't want to see Even, but he really didn't care at this point. He was so paranoid that he could've sworn he heard the teen call him Clow. Shaking his head dismally, he continued to climb the stairs ignoring the pleas from outside of his front door.

Giving a long sigh, Even couldn't help but toy with the idea of breaking the door down. Who would've thought that Eriol would be so stubborn. He needed to fix the boy's emotions soon or he would have to see Daidouji's tears once again. That ran the risk of bringing tears to Sakura's lovely jade eyes, and in turn, it would seriously upset the moon guardian he swore to make happy.

At this point, it didn't seem that things could get any worse. Lifting up off of the frame of the door, he turned his head to look at the large mansion that the Clow reincarnation lived in. Remaining silent for a moment, he allowed himself to blow off some steam by cursing the building in a long string of Russian. In the midst of the string of words, he heard the sound of timid footsteps behind him. 

Spinning around, his eyes met with a very startled Sakura. At her side, a tall young man with long white hair stood with his profile to him and his eyes closed. Feeling the warmth rush into his cheeks, he tried his best to smile at the pair calmly. "I'm sorry you heard that… He's home if you're wondering… but he's sort of stubborn…" 

Suddenly, Yue looked over at the teen on the doorstep with wide eyes. Something was so familiar about the boy and he didn't quite know what it was. "What language were you speaking?"

Even looked up at Yue with wide amethyst eyes and fought the urge to blush further. The moon guardian looked just as he remembered him. The same beautiful hair, porcelain complexion, and silvery white hair that rivaled a true pearl. "R-Russian…" 

"Kakkoii! You sounded so cool! What were you saying…?" Sakura blinked a few times in complete innocence having no clue that he had been cursing the house and not trying to converse.

"Ano… Nothing important… Forgive me for the spectacle I made of myself." 

"Ah… Oh! Even-kun! You met Kero-chan, so I assume that you already know Yue-san!" Even's eyes went wide at her words as he avoided the piercing gaze that Yue sent in his direction.

"I don't know if we've met… I am sorry that I have no memory if we had. If you'll…" 

"Yue-san! This is Starlet Even. He's in my class and he transferred from Ukraine. Kero-chan says he was a friend of Clow Reed's." Smiling brightly, she didn't see Even's repose melt almost instantly.

"A friend of Master Clow? May I ask your name in your previous lifetime?" Even looked up slowly only to see an elegant brow of silvery white arched in expectation. 

"I… I was…" The ebony haired boy felt his heart jump as Yue took a few steps closer and made complete eye contact with him. This was definitely not looking good for him, and if things persisted, Eriol would know the truth as well. Sighing in defeat, he knew he couldn't lie to the silver blue cat eyes of the precious moon angel he'd died for in his last life. "Forgive me, my dear Yue… I didn't want you to know that I was reborn… You were better off… Not knowing…"

Instantly Yue's eyes widened in surprise at the way that Even addressed him. It was so familiar, as though if he reached out he could touch the memory. "You… You're very familiar…"

Sakura, meanwhile, was smiling brightly listening to the exchange of words until she saw that Yue looked near the verge of tears. Rushing forward, she gently laid a hand on his shoulder and peered into his eyes with worry written clearly on her face. "Daijoubu, Yue-san?"

"Hai…" Looking back to Even, the realization hit him hard. "Starlet… Even… Even Starlet. Evenstar! Orrin?" A shadow seemed to fall over Even's eyes as he looked to the ground. "You're… alive? Please! Tell me what happened back then! There's no way that…"

Raising a hand in order to halt his words, Even didn't want to answer that question just yet. "Sweet Yue… I don't wish to think of that right now. But rest assured that I will tell you sometime soon. I'd appreciate if you two would not spread this around. Especially not to Eriol-san. I don't want anyone to know that I know magic. It was merely an accident that Sakura and Keroberos found out."

"Keroberos knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Silver blue eyes flared in anger at the boy before him trying not to let the rage inside of him take control. For so many years he had hidden all of his emotions from the world, and now, since he'd found a new life with Sakura, his past was starting to come back to haunt him.

"I asked him not to… Yue… Please, I'll talk with you later. Come to my apartment sometime… Sidereal knows where I live. Please excuse me. Laspitanya." (A.N. I can't spell Russian stuff. Sorry.) With that, the boy brushed past them briskly trying to hide his expression from the pair. 

Sakura gently looped her arm in Yue's looking up at him with concern. Yue's eyes never left Even's back as he walked away noticing that something was missing from the gait he had in his previous life. Shaking his head, he looked down to Sakura and attempted to smile at her minutely. "Yue-san…"

"Hm?" Sakura blinked at his sudden lack of emotion and felt her heart sinking. 

"Never mind… are you ok?" Yue met her sparkling eyes of emerald and pondered how to respond for a moment. He wasn't ready to tell her about his past. They were better left right where they were untouched. 

"Hai. Don't worry…" Turning back to Eriol's front door he was surprised to see the dark blue eyes of Eriol staring at them intensely. 

"Is he gone?" Eriol looked about quickly to make sure before stopping on Yue and Sakura once more. "What are you two doing here? Do you need something?"

It wasn't a rude tone of voice, nor one of irritation, it was merely a sound of a very tired human being that wasn't quite aware of their surroundings. Sakura looked to him sadly and stepped forward to meet him eye to eye. "Eriol-san… I need to talk to you."

Yue nodded slowly and stood behind his mistress giving Eriol the impression that there was more to the moon being's protective behavior. Blinking slowly, the boy with blue-black hair stepped aside and meekly granted them entrance. "Please come in."

Moments later, the three were seated in his living room with Eriol in a large over stuffed armchair. Sakura couldn't bear to see him look like this. He was almost completely lifeless and no hint of the shine he had existed any longer. "Eriol-san… Please tell me what has been bothering you. We're all worried about you. Even Nakuru-san and Even-kun seem worried…"

"I'm fine…" Yue peered at Eriol in disbelief but remained silent. Eriol was the last person he wanted to see at this point in time. He was quite content with his life now with Sakura. More than just content, he was happy for the first time in his life. Where happiness had been flightier than a wild bird when he was with Clow, he now felt a steady flow of happiness especially when Sakura was near.

Eriol met his gaze and tilted his head in curiosity. "Yue… how are you?"

Both Sakura and Yue blinked in surprise. Eriol had never asked that question of Yue before, and it was a mystery to them what had brought it about now. "I'm fine."

Looking between the card mistress and her guardian, he stopped and managed to smile for the first time in weeks. "Sakura-chan… Do I have the right to assume that you and Yue are closer?"

Instantly the young teen blushed and lowered her eyes to the floor beneath her feet. "Ano… Etto… You see…"

"Hai… On both accounts." Eriol and Yue made eye contact at that moment bringing Sakura into total silence. A silver white brow arched elegantly as he finally looked away in order to gaze at Sakura. "I have a promise that I know is meant to outlast eternity…"

Eriol blinked a few times at the statement and wondered where he had heard it before. "I'm glad… I'm glad to know that you two are happy…" Once more the room was submerged in silence making Sakura very uncomfortable.

Bright emerald eyes stared at Eriol intently as she spoke in a hopeful voice. "Eriol-kun… I know that you aren't happy. Something is bothering you… and… we all miss you…"

This sent a flicker through Eriol's eyes for a brief moment, but it soon faded away as self-conviction drug his spirits into a downward spiral. "No one needs me…"

This comment caught Yue by utter surprise. In all truth, Eriol was now reminding him of his own inner voice that had caused him to live in a secluded and icy world all of his own, granting no one entrance. Shaking his head, he didn't know what to think of the matter. "Eriol-sama…"

At his cool tone, Eriol turned back to him and peered at him with sad midnight eyes. "Will you ever forgive me Yue-san? Someday?"

Suddenly, the door flew open and Nakuru ran into the room smiling broadly. "Eriol-san! I'm home! Are you… Eh? Yue-san? Sakura-chan?" Sparkling eyes of brown drifted to each person in the room in surprise. "I thought Eriol-san didn't want to see anyone…"

"I don't… If you'll excuse me…" Ignoring Sakura's pleas, Eriol headed out of the room and up the staircase while calling over his shoulder. "Please show them out Ruby Moon…"

Nakuru sighed heavily and drooped her shoulders. "I wish master would come to his senses…"

"I wish he would too…" Sakura stood up and frowned sadly as she closed her eyes.

Standing to his feet, Yue felt his own heart hurt at the sight of her sadness. Letting a hand fall on her shoulder lightly, he was graced with a small smile that spoke louder than words. She was all right, just very upset that one of her friends was in so much pain. Nakuru looked at the two of them and smiled broadly while clapping her hands. "Yue-san! You and Sakura-chan are together, ne?"

"Hn…" Looking away, Yue merely listened to the two girls chat happily with one another as Nakuru begged for all of the details. He had other things on his mind and they were driving him to the brink of sanity. Had it not been for Sakura, he would have sworn that they would have had to lock him away. First he finds out that Even was formerly Orrin, and now Eriol was on some sort of redemption quest and becoming a hermit. It was too much, and he had a strange feeling that they were both connected. 

~*~

Even sat upon his sofa with his face buried in one of the cushions sitting upon it. How could this be happening? It wasn't fair. All he had wanted to do was make everyone happy and settle a score between he and Clow. Others weren't supposed to get involved. Sidereal was out at the moment, and he just knew she would be leading Yue straight to him. Just what he needed. 

Thinking back, Even could remember the night that Yue had some how changed his icy cold heart. One good turn deserved another, did it not? At first, all he wanted was to kill Clow and attain the status and title of the strongest magician in the world, now, all he wanted was to heal the hurt he had seen in Yue's heart. Was that so wrong?

He'd succeeded in getting Yue together with his mistress and Sidereal had succeeded in helping Nakuru become a lady instead of an annoying girl. He figured that Touya wouldn't be able to resist her if only he'd give her a chance. Crinis was even getting along with Keroberos and the two frequently visited one another in order to play video games. As a matter of fact, she was over at Sakura's right at that moment. Letting out a labored breath, he fought the urge to crawl under his bed and pretend that he wasn't home. He truly didn't want to face Yue right now. 

Unfortunately, he was never meant to be happy in his mind and it was around that moment that he heard someone tapping on the window of his balcony. Sighing softly, he lifted his head in order to see Yue standing on the other side of the glass with his arms crossed. Wiping his face, he found that he'd been crying. It was a drastic shock to him. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, he straightened his hair and made sure his eyes were somewhat clear before walking to the window and opening it. 

The moon being nodded curtly in reply to him then brushed past him hurriedly to stand with his back to the young mage. Tracing his eyes over Yue's back, he was happy to see that Yue hadn't changed the length of his silver white tresses. Now he understood why Sidereal obsessed over his hair and swore he wouldn't aggravate her about it again. "Hello… Yue…"

Without looking at him, Yue walked over to the sofa and sat down never once glancing at the teen. "Orrin… Tell me why… Sidereal said she wouldn't be back for a while and that we could talk…" Looking up sharply, Even felt his heart crumble under Yue's gaze. "So?"

Taking a deep breath, Even walked to the chair across from Yue and sat down slowly. "You want to know why I died…" The moon angel nodded slowly in response never once taking the piercing gaze off of the young mage. "I… I used a spell that had a backlash. In order for it to work, it had to kill me…"

Instantly Yue's brow arched in question. "What was the spell?"

"It was a curse…" This caused the moon guardian's eyes to widen in surprise. "You didn't think I would do such a thing… did you? I suppose there were a lot of things about me you never knew. Please forgive me… I never wanted you to be hurt. I tried desperately to make you happy…"

Thinking silently to himself, Yue finally looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "You were the one that called me for Sakura-san the other day… Weren't you?" Even nodded slowly and looked to the window trying to hide his sad expression.

"I see you two have finally gotten together. I knew you would find someone perfect for you… Are you happy with her?" The guardian nodded slowly causing Even to smile slightly. "Did I not promise that you would be one day?

Yue nodded to this slowly feeling the sadness creep into his eyes. "You did. Did you come here in order to make sure that I was?"

Even nodded again slowly without looking at Yue. "I've been traveling most of my life. I didn't know what I should do. Finally, I decided I should come and see if you were all right. I hadn't meant for you to know that I was here…"

"Why does everyone insist on hiding things from me? Sakura-san seems to be the only one who is ever truthful with me… Both you and Eriol and/or Clow have done nothing but lie to me…" The icy repose returned to the being with white hair as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. 

Silently, Even began to mess with the end of his braid. "You… have every right to hate me…"

"I don't… I don't think I could… I'm just angry…"

"As you should be…"

"Tell me something, Evenstar… On your quest for my happiness… did you forget you?" Even instantly looked up with wide eyes of amaryllis unable to reply. This was not what he expected. Sakura was already having an affect on the guardian even if he hadn't realized it. 

"…Nyett… though… that doesn't matter. " Even shook his head slowly and stood up quickly. Turning his back on Yue, he walked over to the window and leaned against it slightly. "You're the second one to ask me that recently. And I've put a lot of thought into it. And the only happiness I can think of… is too far away. I prefer to see others happy. That makes me happy enough."

"You've changed…"

"Have I? I suppose you are correct… I had a major change in my life after I met you during my life as Orrin. Now… this life… has had an affect on me as well. Life was never meant to be easy I suppose…" Yue looked at him calmly before standing and crossing the room to stand behind him. Catching Even's eyes in the reflection on the window, he was surprised to see a sadness there that even he had never experienced before. "My dear Yue… I have gotten what I deserve…"

Yue couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. Maybe he hadn't been the victim as he had thought. Getting hurt caused a mind to become narrow and closed, maybe that's why he'd never seen this before. Resting a hand gently on Even's shoulder he couldn't help but forgive the man that he had accused of abandoning him before. "Tell me… What makes your life so painful…"

Even turned slowly and met the eyes of silver blue and smiled weakly. "It's all right, dear Yue. I do not need pity… Thank you though…" Pushing his ebony bangs from his eyes, he managed to grin at the other man. "I see that Sakura-chan has quite an affect on you. I wish you two all the happiness in the world."

"Arigauto…"

"Not a problem… None what-so-ever."

~*~

Large paws of brilliant white gently touched down onto the tile flooring of the balcony outside of Hiiragizawa Eriol's bedroom. In accordance, the fascinating beast raised her eyes of cerulean blue to gaze at the glass doors curiously, wondering if anyone had noticed her arrival. Stretching in a feline fashion, she reveled in the feel of her true form as the tiger with the wings of the mythical pixie. Yawning, she turned to the outside darkness and smiled rather broadly. "It seems that they didn't know we have arrived."

In the tree not too far from the window, a figure moved in response to the lovely alto voice of the Siberian white tiger. "It would seem so. Shall we use a little more magic to get his attention?"

"I suppose I could master, but if you do, he might find you out. That's not what you want is it?" The tiger turned her body to face his direction while smiling warmly. The iridescent wings on her back unfurled then folded again revealing what appeared to be a stained glass window display beneath the faint light of the overcast sky. 

"And how do you plan to do so? Most of your magic is attack magic… And I'd wager that you would never dream of destroying another's property." The boy in the trees let off a hint of laughter in his voice as he leaned his body against the tree beneath his veil of shadows.

"You know me too well… But that's why…" For a moment the animal's eyes started to sparkle in revelry. "I love you so much!"

"You amaze me Crinis-chan… Now… if you have any ideas… Carry them out swiftly. Morning will approach soon enough, and we're running out of time." 

"Fine, fine…" Approaching the double doors, she sat upon her haunches and rose up her front feet in almost a humanistic manner. At times, the filtered light of the moon glinted off of her three-strand collar consisting of silver English ivy, as well as the vine that raveled around her front leg. Resting the immense paws on the handle, she attempted to open the door only to find it locked with the use of magic. "Eriol-san is very clever, master…"

"He'd have to be… After all… He does know of our presence." Suddenly the boy wove a long staff at the door bringing about a hollow click that sounded prior to the opening of the door. Crinis smiled softly and looked over her shoulder to peer at Even with gentle eyes. Nothing the boy did ever disappointed her, and there was nothing she wouldn't do for him.

Pushing the door open wide with the top of her silken head, she finally made her way into the room with near silent footsteps. Stopping just inside, she marveled at the boy tossing and turning on the bed. It must be a nightmare, for he hadn't even noticed their presence. Shaking her head, she felt pity for the teenage magician. It wasn't his choice to be Clow Reed. He was probably much like Even in the effect that they both wanted to live a normal life. But in time, old scores had to be settled no matter what the cost. She understood that. Even if she only understood it for her master. It was common knowledge to her and her older sister that Even had no intention of killing the boy with midnight blue eyes and alabaster skin.

As she timidly stepped forward, she felt a pair of eyes resting upon her with a mixture of protectiveness and surprise. In moments a massive animal of midnight fur lurched in front of her and crouched in a defensive position ready to pounce at any moment. Hissing in a threatening voice, the panther flared out his large butterfly wings in order to block the way to his beloved master. "Who are you and what do you want? I will not allow you to hurt my master…"

Crinis blinked in slight surprise before settling down on her haunches and smiling brightly. "How nice to see you Spinel Sun… Please don't be so hasty. I'm here only to get his attention. I was not created to attack Eriol-san…" Pawing the ground lightly, she turned her head to peer out the doors, which she had entered through. "Please wake your master and bring him onto the balcony. My master wishes to speak with him…" 

Standing slowly, the tiger turned and headed out of the door onto the balcony then hopped up into the tree only to fade into the shadows. Spinel watched for a moment trying to make sure that there was no threat before turning back to the disturbed mage asleep on the bed. Walking over to him, he gently nudged the boy with his muzzle and spoke to him softly. "Eriol-san… Please wake up…"

One midnight blue eye opened, then the other only to rest on the true form of his beloved sun guardian. Reaching out a shaking hand, he lighted it on the cat's head with the utmost gentleness. "Was I having a nightmare? Gomen ne Spinel-san…" Turning to the bedside table, he carefully picked up his glasses and placed them on. Suddenly the feeling hit him. The aura of magic closely related to his own was just outside his window and it made his skin crawl. "Spinel-san…"

Spinel nodded slowly then looked to the doors. "The sorcerer seems to want to speak with you. One of his guardians some how made it in and was in your room… I'm sorry I didn't sense them sooner. She promised you no harm…"

Eriol nodded slowly then forced himself out of the bed. Shakily he walked over to the balcony clutching the sun key tightly in his right hand. Taking a deep breath, he prayed to himself that they were not here to fight. He was far too tired to even think about fighting in this condition. "Who's there?" Immediately his hand fell to his side to rest on the panther's shoulder blades for support. 

"Good evening Eriol-san. I believe we've met before." The gentle tenor filtered out from the darkness into his ears, causing him to search the shadows intently with tired eyes. 

"I don't believe we have… Unless you're the one that's been sending me visions and dreams… I hope you're happy with you work thus far…" Eriol felt a slight twinge of anger directed mostly at him self for letting some unknown force penetrate his heart like this one had.

"Yes… I did send them to you. And I apologize for the trouble they've caused… That's why I'm here. I want you to see the truth… but not make others suffer because of it. Where I want you to suffer… I don't want your loved ones to."

Crinis leapt onto the railing and sat upon it elegantly while swishing her long black and white tail through the air. "Eriol-san… We want you to see how you are making things worse." Peering at Spinel with gentle eyes, the tiger let out a soft purr. "How long has it been since you've slept Spinel-san? How many nights have you slept outside of your master's door worrying over him?"

The panther shrank back slightly and lowered his eyes in a tired manner. Eriol instantly looked down on the beast in surprise and lowered to his knees beside him. "Spinel-san… Have you really?" The cat nodded slowly and looked away trying not to let his master see the fatigue in his eyes. "I'm so sorry…" Instantly Eriol threw his arms about the feline's neck and hugged him tightly. 

"My sister has seen a major anguish in Ruby-san as well… She's very worried about you. Haven't you noticed that she is home more often and cooks for you regularly, yet every time you shun her and her efforts? It hurts when someone you love does such a thing…" Eriol looked up at the tiger quietly with a clear sheen over his indigo eyes. 

"I… didn't realize it… I thought…"

"That they'd be better off without you? Well, I would have said yes, but the fact that they have learned to love you should prove that they aren't. Open your eyes Eriol-san… Embrace them, don't push them away. That's what love is. I wanted you to realize that and not hurt them as you have. I didn't mean to be so effective. Besides, have you ever seen that poor girl cry?" The boy in the shadows let his voice drift away revealing the guilt that was evidently in his heart.

"Tomoyo-chan? I thought that… She's never cried in front of me… She's stronger than that…" 

"Girls like to make you think they are strong Eriol-san…" Crinis rose to her feet and hopped onto the ground. Stalking toward him slowly she couldn't help but smile as he hugged his guardian tighter. "Please rethink the matter… Daidouji-san truly cares about you. We don't like seeing her cry. We never intended to hurt her. From now on… let's keep this conflict between us… and leave the ones we love out."

Even smiled to himself slightly at his guardian's words. She knew exactly what he had wanted to say. He'd messed up and he admitted to it, but now they needed to be serious. "Eriol-san… Clow-san… Which ever you wish to be called… From now on, it's between you and I. My guardian's were not created to hurt you, nor those you love. They are here mostly to protect them and help them grow. But in your case, you'll have to deal with me, one…on…one…"

Eriol froze in spot and looked in the direction of the shadowed figure in the trees. "Here and now?"

"No… Later. I want to tell you who I am… and why before I do anything rash. But I won't tell you now. I want to make sure things are set right before then. It's up to you Eriol-san… I'm giving you time, use it wisely. We will go now. Crinis-chan, let's go home." Even turned and waved his staff lightly in a gesture to the black and white feline.

Crinis looked to her master and smiled happily before turning back to Eriol and Spinel. Walking forward quickly, she brushed her nose against Spinel's softly. "Please get some rest Spinel-san… You don't look so well. Farewell to you both." With a wink, she spun about and pranced to the edge before lifting into the air upon her translucent wings.

As the two disappeared, Eriol clung more tightly to Spinel as he bit his lower lip. He was scared. What if everyone didn't want to forgive him for his behavior? Burying his face in the dark silk like fur, he muttered out softly to his friend. "Spinel-san… Forgive me?"

"Of course Eriol-san…" Nuzzling the boy gently, he lowered himself to the ground and allowed Eriol to climb onto his back. As they entered the room, the panther hopped with agility onto the bed and allowed the boy to slide off of his back. "Please get some sleep Eriol-san… You'll have a long day tomorrow if you don't…"

"Thank you… Spinel-san… Stay in here with me? I don't want to be alone anymore…" The cat purred softly in response then curled up beside him to keep him warm. Slipping his hands gently over the mass of dark blue fur, he was delighted to hear the throaty purr that emanated from the animal. In moments, Spinel fell asleep and rested for the first time in weeks. In turn, Eriol closed his eyes and smiled softly. He had missed this, and was glad that he had been proven wrong. The part that made him happiest was knowing that no one he loved would be hurt. Falling into dreamless sleep, he found that no more visions or dreams could keep him from doing what he had to do.

~*~

TBC…


	8. Revelations

****

Title: Revelations (chapter 8)

****

Genre: Card Captor Sakura 

****

Rating: PG I believe.

****

Pairings: I'm leaning on a Crinis/Suppi pairing. But the rest will remain as is…

****

Notes: I hope this isn't confusing. And that I haven't lost my touch as I go along. O.O

****

Warnings: Well… it's gonna be angsty. Especially for me… *cries*

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them as I have said before. But Even and his guardians do belong to me. ^_^

__

~ Life, like a dome of many-colored glass,

Stains the white radiance of eternity.

-Percy Bysshe Shelley "Adonais"

Eriol hurriedly walked down the street in the early morning light casting his deep blue eyes desperately over the school grounds. It was rather early, even for him, but there was something he just had to do. The chill in the air made him shiver slightly, but for the most part went completely unnoticed. Forlornly, he figured that he was just too early for her to have arrived already. 

Dejectedly he found a tree to lean against and closed his eyes. One hand dug deeply into his tussled indigo locks of hair as a long sigh escaped his lips. Why had he ever let this happen in the first place? He supposed he should be thankful that the antagonist in his life had some sort of heart, but it didn't rid the guilt or pain that he had caused. 

Shaking his head he knew it was mostly his fault for letting him get to him in the first place. No one had ever been able to get to him before. He had carefully concealed all of his soft spots and refused to show any emotions outside of his normal placidity. Dropping his head in shame, he felt his glasses start to slide off and cursed in his mind. Not only had he neglected the people that cared about him, he'd also lost a lot of weight. It wasn't healthy at all. No wonder he felt so weak.

"Eriol-san…" The soft soprano voice met his ears and caught his attention instantly. Raising his head quickly, he was delighted to meet the worried gaze of dull violet before him. "Daijoubu? You look like you didn't even try to get ready this morning…"

Blinking slowly, he looked at himself for the first time. The light blue uniform blazer was wrinkled where the top three buttons of his oxford were undone. The dark blue tie about his neck wasn't tied correctly, and just about the only thing done right were his slacks and his shoes. Any other day he would have laughed at this, but today he had other things to do. "Gomen ne…"

Tomoyo looked at him curiously then allowed herself to smile lightly. "Can I fix it?" Eriol nodded slowly as she stepped forward and gently buttoned his shirt. After finishing, she carefully got the knot out of his tie and busied herself with tying it correctly.

"Tomoyo-chan…" At his voice she looked up slowly afraid of what she might see. It had been a while since he'd addressed her by her first name, and it surprised her greatly. "I want to… apologize. I just haven't been me lately… I… kept having these visions… and they tore me up inside. I didn't want you to get hurt… will you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

In a matter of seconds, the sparkle returned to her eyes leaving the tie forgotten about his neck. "You could have just told me… I would never leave you…"

"I know…" Dropping his eyes sadly, he didn't think he had the right to even see her smile.

Cupping her hand beneath his chin lightly, she pulled his eyes back up to hers gently. "I'm glad you told me… I was so scared. You looked so sick and thin. Promise me you'll try to get better… Please let me help you through this."

Slowly a smile made it's way over his lips as he raised a hand to place it gently upon her cheek. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

Tomoyo giggled softly and fell into his arms. "Iya… demo… You can tell me now if you like."

Eriol felt his heart lighten tenfold as he wrapped his arms about her waist and massaged the small of her back lightly. "Were I to do so… I wouldn't be able to finish by sunset… and our teachers would not be pleased." Both laughed softly as she pulled back to smile into his eyes. "I don't deserve you."

"Hai… you don't. But love doesn't know the meaning of that phrase." This only made him smile more. Reaching out his hand, he carefully trailed it through her hair. It had been so long since he'd touched her, so long since he'd been able to make her smile. He truly lived to see that smile. 

In the distance, Sakura began to smile madly then twirl around. The sight of her two closest friends being together again caused her heart to soar. Spinning about, she allowed her happiness to bubble over and hugged the closest person to her. "YAY!"

"Someone is rather happy this morning…" Instantly Sakura's eyes flew open to look into the smiling eyes of amaryllis. "Care to share with me?"

"Even-kun! Gomen ne!" Releasing him, he couldn't help but marvel at how cute she looked as she blushed. "I'm just happy that Eriol and Tomoyo made up… I was really worried."

"Hai… I was as well." Turning to peer at the couple, Even felt him self smile. It was good to see Daidouji-san happy again. Then it hit him hard in the chest. Something was missing in him self that he'd never noticed before. Letting out a sigh, he turned to Sakura and smiled into her lively green eyes. "Sumimasen. I need to go on in. See you later Sakura-chan."

Sakura blinked a few times then allowed the confusion to fill her face. "Hoe?"

~*~

Sitting perched upon the clock tower's ledge, the petite girl reveled in the feeling of being so high above the world below. The people were sparse now in the veil of night, but in any case or no matter the number, they all seemed to be nothing more than ants. It was oddly amusing brining about a soft laughter from her frail being that sounded like a chorus of angels singing in joy. Long locks of silky honey brown hair traveled through the darkness kissed by starlight from the perfectly clear sky. She seemed more angelic then any angel that could have fallen from the heavens. 

Beside her small form stood the lithe like moon angel with his pearl white wings unfurled and canopied over the two of them blocking the chilled wind factor. In a long trail of silver white, his hair flew out before him like liquid quick silver racing away from the touch. In an odd way, he was very much like the mysterious liquid mercury in that he was beyond human touch and was sure to shrink from any such contact. Time hadn't gotten its say in his ageless beauty and his mere humbleness made him all the more fascinating. There was an air of thankfulness between the two ethereal beings that seemed to warm even the cold air about them. 

"Yue-san…" Looking down at her with sparkling pools of silvered blue, Yue couldn't help but allow a small smile to cross his face in the tiniest of ways.

"Hai… Sakura-chan?" Instantly her wide pools of emerald met his with a dazzling sparkle that pulled him in and choked him within her depths. Though, it wasn't like drowning, it was more like the sensation one received when a blanket was wrapped about you in the midst of the freezing cold. It was always like that with Sakura, and he hoped it would remain that way.

Her china doll face twisted into a thoughtful look as a slender index finger tapped her chin. "The other day when we saw Even-kun… You didn't seem very happy about it. Was something bothering you?"

Taking a deep breath he felt the pain begin to embed itself in his chest once more. He didn't like thinking about that particular topic, but he wanted Sakura to know he did care for her and wouldn't lie. Lowering down onto the ledge beside her, he couldn't bare the thought of looking up to meet her gaze. "He just played a major role in my more depressing years."

The young teen giggled softly and leaned her head gently upon his shoulder while closing her eyes. "Yue-san… You must have had a long bout of depression if it started way back then… Could you tell me… more?"

This made the moon guardian cringe minutely in his position beside her. No one had taken the time to pry before, and she did it in such a way that it wasn't really prying, just gentle inquisitiveness. One cool hand reached up to lace his fingers through his bangs in slight frustration as he thought of how to go about the situation at hand. "Sakura-chan… You've endured enough… I don't want you to deal with my problems as well."

Shuffling about to look up at Yue, Sakura couldn't help but smile warmly into his icy repose. "Please Yue-san. Don't hide from me again… I understand if you don't want to talk about it… I would just rather you be honest with me… I want you to be happy."

This comment brought about a weak laugh that seemed dry and cold, resembling nothing of what a person should sound like. At the sound, Yue instantly stopped himself and felt his cheeks grow warm. It was uncharacteristic of him and he knew it probably sounded somewhat disturbing. It disturbed even Yue him self. Lowering his gaze, he wondered if he was out of practice or if he just didn't know how to laugh. "Gomen ne, Sakura-chan… I've never been able to think of myself as happy."

This brought a shadow of sadness over her bright countenance that made Yue's heart scream in protest. That was not what he wanted to see on her angelic face. "Yue-san… You deserve to be happy. You have feelings… You're alive." Reaching up, she placed a hand carefully upon his chest making his eyes widen in surprise. "See… it's beating. Just like mine."

With her free hand, she gently grasped his hand and pressed it palm down over her heart. The color instantly rose to his cheeks as he nodded to her statement. "But… Yours beats more lively than my own. I'll never compare to you, Sakura-chan."

"That's just it Yue-san… Stop comparing yourself to others. I love you, just the way you are. That's all that matters, isn't it? But until you love yourself, you'll never be able to be happy with someone else…" Pleading eyes of jade met his causing his heart to pound harder against his chest. 

"I understand, Sakura-chan…" Looking away, he allowed the long bangs of shimmering white to fall into his cat like eyes. "During my life with Clow… I'm sure you gathered what that situation was…" Sakura nodded slowly never once pulling her eyes away from him. "Even was a friend of Clow-sama… His name was Orrin. He was a very strong western mage. He showed a lot of sympathy towards my situation and I eventually began to think rather fondly of him. But… He died due to a curse he had cast. He won't tell me what it was… or whom he'd used it on. It… really hurt…"

Shaking her head lightly, the young woman gently pulled her moon angel into her arms and brushed a gentle hand through his hair. Instantly Yue melted into her embrace and closed his eyes enjoying the warm support she was giving to him. "I understand… It's ok, Yue-san. I'm sure that Even-kun hadn't meant to hurt you…"

Nodding slowly, Yue knew that she was right. Instead of moping about the past, maybe it was time to focus on the present. As many times as his younger brother had pounded that into him, you'd think he'd have listened by now. "I know… Arigauto, Sakura-chan… Ano… I love you."

Sakura looked down and smiled at the almost inaudible voice as he said the three words that drove her nervous system literally mad. "I love you too." Slipping her arms about him, she couldn't help but smile broadly in the warmth she felt just by being near him like she was. "Always."

"Hai… zutto…"

~*~

Slowly with deliberate steps, Eriol climbed the staircase leading to the roof of the school building. Taking slow breaths, he was grateful that he wasn't out of shape even if he was slightly in a state of malnutrition. Pushing the glasses back up for the hundredth time, he swore he was going to get contacts if this persisted. Resting a cool hand on the handle of the door leading outside, something hit him like an icy wind interlaced with powerful magic that he had felt before. 

Carefully he opened the door and went to great extents to cover his own aura as he looked out on to the roof only to see a single human being there. Wind swirled in a quick twister about the lithe form, blowing a long braid of ebony into the air to dance like a reed in the wind. 

Beneath the all too familiar teen was a gold and silver emblem of pure light that sent Eriol spiraling into his distant memories only to come face to face with a friend from days long gone. "O…Orrin…" Almost in a state of mute shock, Eriol stepped out into full view in order to gape at the teen as he turned a pair of bright violet eyes onto the reincarnation of Clow Reed.

"Well… It's a bit early for you to remember… But I suppose it can't be helped…" A wicked grin spread over Even's face as he turned to Eriol still in the center of his magical seal. 

"It's been… you… All along. I know it… and yet…" The disbelief in the boy's tone struck Even funny as he began to chuckle in a deep tone Eriol had never heard before.

"Yes… I made it easy for you to figure it out. It's quite amusing the denial you've been in." Even held out a hand and began to chant a low spell that brought about silvery ivy vines from the palm of his hand. With elegant ease, the metallic vine twisted and curled into a perfect staff with a star at its head. In the center of the seven-pointed star, was a simple quartered circle declaring from whence came his magic. 

Eriol watched with wide eyes as the boy his own age tapped the staff lightly against the ground sending a spray of dark gray mist swirling about them forming a dome to encase them in darkness. "Your magic… It's different somehow…"

Even gripped the staff at his side lightly keeping himself ready for any move the other may try to take. "Yes… As Orrin… I was unfortunate enough to dabble into darker arts. Now, I use a more purified sort of magic. It's a mixture of many types reaching from Greece, to England, Germany, Ukraine, and even Russia. I'm sure that the famous mage of darkness would be able to appreciate my small feat."

"Indeed. I'm rather impressed Starlet-san. Though, I had never known that your previous magic was that of black magic… Do you plan to fight me here? I'm sure when lunch is over, they will wonder where we are...""

"You are right, Hiiragizawa-san. Shall we take this up another time? I don't wish to drag others into this. Maybe later we can discuss why for, and what I plan to do." With a careful smirk, Even turned and waved his staff in a graceful motion dispelling the dark mist surrounding them. As it vanished, so did the silvery object that he carried. "Until later?"

Eriol watched the boy walk with an elegant gait toward the door wondering how things could get any worse. "If you persist… Then yes." 

"Good. Laspitanya." Disappearing through the door, Eriol could've sworn he'd seen a trace of remorse in the foreign boy's face before turning away. Things were getting far too complicated, and the fact that Even was his former friend made him reluctant to fight back. Orrin had never been some one to fight like Even was. It frightened him in a way that he couldn't explain. What could possibly be driving him to do this?

"Eriol-kun!" Looking up, midnight eyes met green as Sakura lighted on the roof and dispelled her pale pink wings. "I felt a really strong rush of magic! Is something the matter?" 

The taller teen smiled lightly and ruffled her hair in a near fatherly manner before looking back to the door with a dark expression. "It's fine Sakura-chan. Even and I were just talking. Nothing happened…" At the other boy's name, Sakura blinked in surprise. 

"I thought you always avoided Even-kun…" Eriol met her gaze and saw the uneasiness in her eyes. With a light shrug, he tried to dispel her unease. 

"It was an unavoidable conflict. We're fine. Don't worry about it Sakura-chan." Smiling lightly, Eriol began to walk toward the door slowly. "I'm going to find Tomoyo-chan now… Ja ne…"

Watching him leave, Sakura felt the unease grow inside of her. Even knew magic, so it was likely that the two had gotten angry, but for what reason? She knew that Eriol didn't care for the Ukrainian, but it was very difficult to upset Eriol, and unless Even revealed himself, Eriol would never have shown his power. There were too many factors that were confusing her, but she knew who might be able to smooth them all out for her. 

Looking out over the school grounds, she was surprised to meet the sight of a tall young woman with long sapphire locks flying through the gentle breeze. Sidereal… She was here and looking directly at her. For some reason, Sakura could feel the gentle power of the moon pulsing off of the girl unlike before when she had thought her to be a normal girl. Her master… Even. She would have to talk to Even about this. Eriol would be too determined to protect her, so that only left him.

Gazing back to the gates, she was surprised to see that the guardian was now gone leaving no trace of her being there. She was so much like Yue. Yue… She'd also like to know how Even could leave her beautiful guardian. Nodding in determination, Sakura turned to the door and marched out fully intending to pen Even down after school.

~*~

Inwardly the girl groaned as the bell began to chime signifying the end of the day. Normally she wouldn't mind it so much, but today she was stuck with clean up duty. Letting out a long sigh, Sakura got to work wondering who was picked to be her partner for the day. Settling down in her desk she opened the journal for the day and began to write about the events of their school day. In honesty, she found this ritual unnecessary, but as always it was required.

Long soft locks of honey brown fell into her face blocking her view to the rest of the room as the second person entered the room. Placid eyes of amaryllis observed the girl with keen interest before turning away in order to pick up various items as he was instructed to do. Even felt an uneasy dread coming from the young card mistress, and it made him feel slightly on edge. 

As the ebony haired boy turned to leave the room, a soft soprano voice broke his chain of thoughts. "Even-kun! Can I speak with you for a moment?"

Not looking back for the moment, he merely shrugged and spoke in a gentle voice. "Shouldn't we finish our task for the day before we chat?" Turning his head to gaze upon her fondly, he forced himself to smile for her. 

Smiling back warmly, the girl reluctantly bobbed her head in agreement. "You're right. Please wait for me when you finish?"

Part of him yearned to say no as he nodded his head. "I'll come back to this room when I'm finished. If you're still here, I'll walk you home."

"Arigauto! I'll see you then?" With a curt nod, Even turned and left the room feeling odd chills creep into his heart. For days now he'd been feeling a bit more saddened than normal and it bothered him. In truth, if things went according to his plans, he wouldn't have to worry about it in time. But that didn't help the here and now. As well planned as he was, he had great difficulty dealing with his own emotions. 

Mindlessly he carried out his task before returning to the room in search of the petite girl requesting his presence. Pausing in the doorway, he debated whether or not to open the door. With slight hesitation, he finally pushed the door open and stepped in with a handsome smile pasted onto his elegant countenance. "Are you ready to depart my lady?"

Sakura snapped to attention at the sound of his voice then ripped her gaze away from the window. "Hai! Are you?" Hopping to her feet, the girl skipped over to his side and smiled at him pleasantly.

"Yes I am. Forgive me for taking so long. A gentleman should never keep a lady waiting." At his words, Sakura blushed lightly and shook her head.

"I hadn't waited for long. It's all right." Even smiled back lightly and gently took her book bag from her in a gentile manner.

"I'll carry it for you. Shall we go?" At her nod, they began to walk out of the school campus slowly in total silence. Keeping at least a step behind her, he put all of his mannerism into effect even though he really didn't feel so elegant today. As they left the grounds, Sakura finally turned to him and gave him a serious look that made his heart skip a beat in fear. "Something the matter?"

Thinking for a moment, Sakura gave a slight nod in response. Looking onward, the girl hugged herself tightly in order to give herself a secure feeling. "Even-kun… I've heard a bit about your past from Yue-san… and I have a feeling that you don't care much for Eriol-kun. Then…" Giving him an intent look, she hoped not to miss a single reaction that he might display. "I felt a strong magic during lunch today. It wasn't Eriol-kun… so…"

At that moment, Even felt his eyes go wide. Why hadn't he thought about Sakura when he'd unleashed his magic before Eriol? Averting his eyes, he felt the dread inside him grow. "You think it was me?" Sakura nodded in response watching him as he raked slender fingers through his bangs. "I see. You were correct then. Please do not concern yourself with it…"

"Even-kun! Where I know your magic is without evil, I also know that you weren't summoning up your strength just to introduce yourself." Even observed her look of disbelief and let out a long sigh.

"You are correct. He caught me off guard… and things got out of hand."

"Out of hand? Both you and Eriol-kun have very controlled tempers… Please tell me what is going on Even-kun… I don't want two of my close friends fighting." Sadness filled her wide green eyes bringing about a soft sigh from her companion. Where he could with stand the powers of the greatest sorcerers, he couldn't say no to her adorable pleas.

"I have an old score to settle with Hiiragizawa-kun. It doesn't concern you. If I told you that I meant him no permanent damage, would you leave well enough alone?" Pausing for a moment, he couldn't help but see her face contort with worry. "I didn't think so… I have to warn you Sakura-chan… Don't get involved in this. I don't want you to get hurt. A duel between magic users is strictly between the two. It could cause terrible repercussions should you interfere."

"What do you plan to do?" This time her voice neared a frantic tone causing him to cringe.

"I do not wish for his death if that is what you mean. Just to get a point across. But as I said, it is none of your concern. As a friend I ask you to let it go and pretend that you never heard of it." Even looked at her solemnly as his normally bright violet eyes darkened to an eerie shade. 

Blinking in surprise, the girl looked onward and bit her lower lip trying to avoid his intent glare. "I can't promise you anything Even-kun… I can't look away from my friends."

"I expected that from you, Sakura-chan. But this time, it will do you no good. No good could come from an interference, even one with good intentions."

"I don't understand Even-kun!" Stopping in mid stride, he turned to look down into her shimmering eyes of emerald and felt his face fall. Reaching out a cool hand, he traced the side of her face with light fingertips causing her to shiver.

"Sakura-chan… You're too kind. You wouldn't understand… even if I told you. I have my reasons and he will soon enough know them as well. But the reason is closer to you than you realize." Smiling softly, he withdrew his hand and gently returned her book bag to her. "When you learn of my reasoning, you may understand, but now isn't the time. Please… just stay out of it. This is a matter of honor… and a matter of heart."

Clutching her bag to her chest with all her strength, she couldn't help but allow a few tears to slip down her smooth warm cheeks. "Even-kun… Please…"

Delicately he brushed the crystalline liquid away. "Please don't be sad. In the end, everything will be ok. I promise. Be strong…" Turning away, Even felt his heart sink into the depths of his chest. This was turning out to be harder than he'd expected, but not even the cute little Sakura was going to change his mind this time. _Gomen ne… Sakura-chan…_

With wide disbelieving eyes, Sakura watched the boy walk away. He looked so rigid, as if the world was weighing solely on his shoulders. For a moment, he reminded her of her beloved moon angel and whimpered. How could the world be populated by two such sad beings? Closing her eyes, she buried her face into her bag and bit back the tears. Where she hadn't known Even long, she still cared about him just as deeply as those she'd known forever. 

"Yo, Kaijuu! Daijoubu?" Looking up, she forced a smile onto her face as Touya walked up to her with a worried look in his deep brown eyes.

"I'm all right. Thanks onnichan." The young man nodded slowly before resting a hand lightly on her shoulder. As much as she got angry with her brother, she still loved him very dearly.

"Let's go home, ne Kaijuu?" At his words, she felt her anger begin to rise as she slammed her foot down onto his bringing about a sound of pain from him.

"Kaijuu ja nai!" Fuming slightly, she turned and began to march home with her older brother in tow grumbling about the pains in having a younger sister.

~*~

TBC…

~Sorry so short! But the end is coming soon! 9 will be the last chapter, lest reviews convince me other wise. ^_^ Thanks so much to those who have reviewed it. And thanks to those who have read it. Cause if you're still reading by this time… you either like it or have nothing else better to do. ^^;; But knowing someone is at least reading my work makes me feel a lot better… ~Nightingale


	9. Final Confrontations

****

Title: Final Confrontations (Chapter 9)

****

Genre: Card Captor Sakura

****

Rating: PG? How would you rank something like this?

****

Warnings: Well, here it is. My angst chapter. *cries*

****

Pairings: Yue/Sakura, Eriol/Tomoyo, Yukito/Sidereal, Touya/Nakuru, and Suppi/Crinis. 

****

Notes: This will be the final chapter, save for maybe an epilogue. But how this will end, I want the readers to decide. Tell me what you think! Otherwise, I'll leave it here. I have a second ending in mind…

****

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me. They belong to the marvelously talented group called CLAMP. I merely own Even, Crinis, and Sidereal, so please don't sue me! I have nothing of value. ^-^;;;

__

~ What we do in life,

Echoes in Eternity.

Maximus "The Gladiator"

"Will you hurry up already?" The irritated voice of Kinomoto Touya called out as he tapped his foot against the floor of the department store they were in. At his side, Tsukishiro Yukito was laughing softly and shaking his head, only adding to Touya's anger. "It's not funny, Yuki!" 

"Gomen, gomen! But it's rather funny To-ya… It was after all, your idea to take them shopping today." At his statement, the young man with dark hair wilted. His reaction only caused the silver haired boy to laugh once more.

"Yuki… Sometimes its better to leave my statements rhetorical…" Yukito gently patted his shoulder in sympathy as Touya raised his dark brown eyes to the dressing room they stood outside of. "I must have been sick when I suggested this…"

"Now, now To-ya. You were the one that said that you couldn't resist it when Akizuki-san treated you politely. You said that she deserved a reward for keeping her 'atrocious personality' under control…" The slightly shorter boy wove a finger in the air pointedly while giving his best smile.

"Please don't remind me…" Touya groaned and slowly sank into a nearby chair. "It's your fault though for inviting Sidereal-san. She's only encouraging Nakuru-san to try on everything they see. Where Sidereal-san is a nice girl… She's a walking shop-aholic." 

Yukito merely smiled pleasantly and looked in the direction the girls had went. He really didn't mind the waiting, and he liked to see the girl with soft blue hair smile. In a way, he knew he was getting far too attached to the girl, especially when he knew that his other side was head over heels in love with his mistress. He didn't want anyone to get him wrong though; he adored Sakura very much, except that it was in a brother to sister manner. "I don't mind it so much…"

"You like her… Don't you Yuki?"

"Hai…" 

"Have you told her?"

"Iya… It's better that I don't." Hazelnut eyes rested on his best friend as the sickly smile crossed his pale face. "Besides… Yue-san has other things in mind."

"You two make me angry… you know that?" Touya watched Yukito blink in surprise as he continued. "You always worry about the other and forget about what matters to you. If you didn't live in the same body, I'd swear you two should get married…"

With widened eyes, Yukito couldn't help but look surprised. Touya had a point thought. They were two completely different beings with totally separate ideals for happiness. "To-ya…"

Looking up a bit remorsefully, Touya wasn't allowed the time to apologize. Sidereal walked out and spun about as she grinned at the two of them. "I present to you! Akizuki Nakuru, Starlet Sidereal style!" With a wink, the blue haired girl stepped aside in order to let the brunette through.

Stepping out timidly, Nakuru didn't know what to do or even say to the two boys with wide eyes. With downcast eyes, she stood before them wondering if she was going to have to hit Sidereal after this was over with. To her surprise, she heard both of the guys gasp in surprise. Finally looking up, she met Touya's gaze and saw his mouth gaping. Wincing, she didn't know how to take the gesture. "Does it look that bad To-ya?"

Touya's eyes slid down over the solid maroon A-line dress and couldn't believe that this was the same girl he'd ran from at the mere sound of her voice. She looked so modest, and in a manner of speaking, very attractive. It wasn't too much, yet it was beautiful. Closing his mouth, he managed to shake his head. "I like it."

"Honto ni?" Nakuru's brown eyes began to sparkle as she stared at Touya hopefully. "You really like it? It doesn't look bad?"

"It looks wonderful, Akizuki-san." Yukito smiled pleasantly and nodded his head in approval. "Do you plan to buy it?"

Suddenly Nakuru wilted at the thought. "Eriol-san didn't give me enough money, so I'll have to ask him later…" Dropping her eyes to the floor sadly, Sidereal had half a mind to offer to buy it for her. She was here to make Nakuru happy, not depressed.

As she moved to make the offer, Touya cut her off in a soft unsure tone. "Oi, Don't be upset Nakuru-san… If you like I'll help you pay for it." At his words, the false form of Ruby Moon looked up in excitement suppressing the urge to launch her self at him. 

"Arigauto, To-ya! I'll pay you back…" 

"No need… Yuki, you and Sidereal go ahead to the food court while I go with Nakuru-san to pay for this." Touya smiled slightly and winked at his best friend.

Yukito knew what he was thinking, and wasn't so sure if he should be thankful enough. "Are you sure? I know you don't like waiting…" Touya nodded and held up a hand to halt any further protest.

Nakuru merely beamed and began to walk back into the dressing room to change. "I'll hurry To-ya!" Disappearing, the other three allowed themselves to smile. 

"I like seeing her so happy." Sidereal spoke softly as she brushed wayward strands of blue behind her ears. "She's come a long way since I met her."

"Yes she has… I have a feeling that it was your doing, and it was no accident." Sidereal looked up at the false form of Yue and smiled. He truly was completely different from Yue. 

"That's for only me to know, Yuki!" At her address for him, the boy began to blush lightly.

"Whatever happened, I'm rather thankful. She doesn't try to strangle me anymore…" Touya nodded slowly then turned to the others with him. "And why are you two still here?"

Snapping to attention, the pair smiled nervously and began to back away. "Gomen, gomen! We're going… Iku, Sidereal-san?" The girl nodded happily and gave a slight wave to Touya. "See you later."

Touya watched them walk away and smiled to himself. It pleased him to see his friends happy. It was strange that things were going so well. He even felt drawn to the overly excited Akizuki Nakuru where before he found her irritating. Shaking his head, he knew things were changing. He just wondered if he were ready for it or not.

Meanwhile, Sidereal was walking silently along side of Yukito. The young man was truly kind and amiable. In all essence he was the perfect guy that anyone could love. In all truth, she had never been drawn to that type, mainly because they reminded her too much of her master. She used to tease the young mage by saying that would be like dating your father. Smiling softly, she looked up at Yukito with a sort of awed expression. Where his heart was very much like Even's, he wasn't as chivalrous. In a way, that attribute about her master always made her think he was trying too hard. Where with Yukito, his gentile manner came out so naturally. 

The thoughts in her head began to jumble and soon all she could do was blush. Looking down at her reddening cheeks, Yukito blinked in surprised. "Sidereal-san, Daijoubu?"

Jumping in surprise, she managed to no her head in reply. "Daijoubu. Sorry to worry you. I was just thinking."

"May I inquire what you were thinking about?"

Watching the warm smile on his face brought a smile to her own countenance. "I was thinking about you."

At her answer, he also began to blush lightly and look away. Nervously he pushed his wire frame glasses back into position and laughed nervously. "Is that so? I feel honored." Inside, Yukito felt like a jumbled mess. He knew that Touya saw Sidereal as a bit too nice, but whenever he was with her, she was sweet and kind hearted in the purest sense of the words. She made him feel what 'floaty' as Sakura would say.

Pulling out a chair at a table, he motioned for her to sit. With an intent gaze, he watched her every move wishing he could get up the nerve to tell her what she did to him. He knew he needed to. It was like a thrumming urgency that was pounding at the back of his consciousness. Taking a deep breath, he knew he at least needed to hint at it. "Sidereal-san… I really like… being with you."

Looking up quickly, the girl smiled at him brightly. "I like being with you as well." Golden eyes shimmered slightly as they followed him to his seat across from her.

Shaking his head, he knew that he needed to say more. "What I mean is… Well… Sidereal-san… I really like… well… you…"

This caused her to blink in surprise. After allowing it to sink in, she managed to smile broadly and nod her head sagely. "Hai… I understand. I really like you as well, Yuki." Both smiled at each other in silent understanding with a feeling of relief. As she moved to speak again, she felt a pair of arms wrap tightly about her neck in a frantic hug. 

Whispering excitedly, Sidereal knew instantly who it was. "Thank you! Thank you so much Sidereal-san!" Turning her head slightly, she smiled at the sparkling eyes of dark brown belonging to Nakuru. Just behind her, Touya was smiling lightly trying his best not to laugh at the predicament that the poor girl with gold eyes was now in. Letting out a soft laugh, she patted Nakuru's head and nodded her head. Her job was practically done, and all that was left was her master's business. _Whatever it may be…._

~*~

"Ha! I told you I was better!" A maniac laugh of the tiny little girl voice rang throughout the small room. The T.V. was on, and the screen of SNK vs. Capcom flashed across the screen. Before the controller on the floor, the white cat with black stripes did a victory dance and spun about happily. "You can't beat me Keroberos!" 

Not far from her, Kero had a small yellow paw rolled up into a fist as he defiantly shook it at her. "I'll beat you next time! C'mon! Pick your character!" Pushing a few buttons, the menu screen once more popped up and he browsed the characters only to pick Ken. 

"I knew you'd pick him! He's got an enormous ego like you!" Snickering, the little cat sat back down and scratched her chin thoughtfully. "I'll pick… this one!"

"Iori? You've got to be kidding! I'll beat you into the ground! Capcom will always be better than SNK!" Kero's eyes lit up in a fire of seriousness as he flexed his arms in a showing off manner.

Crinis on the other hand, stood up defiantly and twitched her wings in anger. "Take that back! SNK rules!" At those words, the too launched at each other and began to throw several punches in the midst of their rage. 

"You could never beat the mighty Keroberos!"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh! Boys are far too over rated!"

"That's what you think! OW! Leave the wings alone!"

"Move over beast of the seal cause Crinis here is taking over!"

"Cut that out! ITAI!"

"WIMP!"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"Heh! Make me! AH! Not my tail!"

"Who's the victor now?"

"OH! You incorrigible yellow PLUSH TOY!"

"Hey! It takes talent to look as good as I do!"

"Is that so? It takes a lot of talent to be that delusional as well."

"Brat!"

"Chauvinist Pig!"

"Whiney little girl!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Are too!"

A chorus of growls and glares followed suit as the two sat arms crossed looking extremely battle torn. Chins rose defiantly as they missed the sound of the window opening that led into Sakura's room. The dark midnight blue cat fluttered in and was surprised to see the little white cat glaring angrily at Keroberos. "What the…?" Landing between them, he gawked from one to the other. 

"SUPPI!" Kero glanced at his counterpart sun guardian and spoke in a fast voice thick with an Osaka accent. "Tell this brat that I'm the best and she doesn't compare to me! AND that Capcom is better than SNK!"

Crinis growled at Kero and shook a tiny white paw at the other. "Liar!"

Spinel looked at the two for a moment with bored green eyes, before stopping them on Kero. "Keroberos… you know her?"

Crossing his arms and arching a brow, the yellow guardian looked away and huffed. "Unfortunately!"

"Hey! You invited me over!" Crinis shot back in an angry voice.

Once more, Spinel found himself stuck between the two angry beings in the room with him. "Keroberos… for your information… SNK is better. The other topic I refuse to comment on."

Kero looked back at the dark blue cat with misty eyes and a pathetic pout as he pleaded with Spinel. "You can't mean that Suppi!"

"I can and I do…"

"Now THAT is what I'm talking about." Spinel turned and looked at the smiling Crinis as she began to clean herself up from the little tussle her and Kero had been in. "Arigauto, Suppi!"

Blushing lightly, Spinel shook his head lightly to straighten out the thoughts in his head. How did Keroberos know her? She didn't seem so evil now as she sat there smiling before him. She almost seemed…cute. "You're welcome…"

Kero finally blinked and looked at the two smiling at each other before something finally clicked. "EH! Suppi! You like her don't you?!"

Jumping in surprise, the dark blue cat hopped onto his hind legs and faced off with Kero whom was smiling sadistically. "I do not!"

"Do too!"

"NOT!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"You!!!!"

Crinis sat back on her haunches and began to giggle softly. It was so cute to watch them argue. On one hand, Kero brought out the lively and childish side of her, where Spinel made her feel placid and warm. There was a definite difference between the two, but she truly felt far more drawn to Spinel whether she wanted to admit it or not.

~*~

The lithe teenage girl knocked softly on the large wooden door wondering if anyone was home. Eyes of jade roved about nervously as she questioned whether or not this was really a good idea. The weather about her was growing colder indicating that fall was just around the corner. Sakura didn't get cold very easily, but she still didn't like the feeling of the chilled breeze on her bare arms. Hugging herself tightly, she didn't even realize when the door opened before her. "Sakura-chan… How nice to see you."

Looking up in surprise, Sakura met the smiling eyes of midnight blue peering at her from behind the wire frame glasses. "Eriol-kun! I'm glad you're home!" Smiling brightly, she waved her hand to him in a polite greeting gesture.

"That I am. Please come in." Standing aside, Sakura walked in slowly and waited patiently for him to close the door. After that, she followed him into the sitting room and sat down upon the sofa there. "Now may I ask what I can do for you?"

"Ano…" Instantly she looked down to her clasped hands on her lap and felt the sweat bead lightly along her forehead. In truth, she didn't know if this was a good idea, and she wasn't really sure how he would react to her questions. "About… Even-kun…"

Looking up sharply, Eriol hadn't expected that name to enter the conversation. He knew that Sakura was troubled, but he didn't think that she had realized the quarrel between them. "Oh, what about him?"

"I know… That you two don't get along. And he admitted that he and you were to have a duel… But I don't understand! I was hoping… that…" 

"I could fill in the gaps?" The girl with honey brown hair nodded slowly and refused to look up at her good friend. "I don't know Sakura-chan… But I'm sure that he told you that you should stay out of this. And I am inclined to agree…"

"You can't mean that Eriol-kun! I don't want either of you to get hurt!" Worry filled her large jaded eyes as she gave him a saddened look.

"I don't know what he intends… But I'm sure that he isn't out for my life. Please do not worry so much… I'm the one being challenged and I'm not all that worried any longer." Eriol gave her a grave look before rising to his feet. "Shall we move to the kitchen? I could make us some tea…"

Sakura nodded slowly then followed him out of the room. Plopping into a chair in the kitchen, she couldn't help but worry. "Demo… Eriol-kun… I have this feeling… This horrible eerie feeling…"

"That we'll end up dead? Or one of us at least?" Sakura nodded again in a wilted manner while staring at her hands. "I don't know Sakura-chan… Orrin in Clow's lifetime had been a good friend. They talked often, and I don't see why he would be so angry with me."

"He told me that his reason was closer to me than I realized…"

This remark brought a curious look to his face as he poured hot water into a porcelain teapot. "Closer than you realize? Sounds like it half involves… Would that be it?" Pausing thoughtfully, his eyes acquired a far away look. "He was angry at Clow for the way he treated Yue… Though I don't know why…" Sitting down at the small table with Sakura, Eriol gave her a questioning look. "Has Yue found out about him?"

"Hai. Yue-san said that Even-kun seemed very interested in his happiness…" Sakura took the teacup he offered to her and stared at its contents blankly.

"Then it probably has a lot to do with Yue. Though, one can't be sure. I'll find out soon enough. All I can do is ask you to stay out of it…" Eriol watched her with a serious look that made her frown intensely.

"Eriol-kun! That's not fair! Can't you stand down? Can't you refuse the duel?" There was a strain in her words that seemed to make his heart hurt. He didn't like seeing the card mistress so hurt.

"I can't do that. I'm sure you asked him the same… did you not?" Sakura nodded slowly in defeat. "Then just as he cannot let this go, neither can I. It is of a sentimental value that I don't expect you to understand. I'm sorry Sakura-chan… It's just how things are. I didn't want to hurt you, but in order to save the cards… it was necessary to create those situations. Please believe in me and Even-san, as I believed in you." 

Still staring at the cup in her hands, she barely managed to nod her head sadly. "Just… I can't promise you I'll stay out of it… But I suppose… I can try…" 

"You have a good heart Sakura-chan… I'm sorry that this hurts you so much. Do me a favor?"

Sakura nodded in reply as she looked up to meet his deep blue eyes. "Sure."

"Don't tell Tomoyo-chan about this. I don't wish for her to worry. She knows that I'm having problems, but she doesn't know about the duel. It's better that she doesn't…" Blinking in surprise, Sakura managed to nod again. "Arigauto…"

~*~

In the dark of night, a figure stood upon steeple of the church bell tower. A long cape fluttered about in the wind, encasing the form in an eerie ghost like feel. In one black-gloved hand, was a long silver staff spun from sterling English ivy and one solitaire star at its top. The circle in the center of the star glowed an eerie light slivery blue as the wind began to twist about him. "It's time… Eriol-san… I can't avoid Sakura-chan's questions any longer. The time is up…"

The long braid of ebony flew over his shoulder in one gust of wind then finally came to rest on his chest. Eyes of amethyst seemed to glow in the night as the staff rose and swirled slightly in the night sky. Blossoming beneath his feet, his symbol representing heaven and earth appeared in a silver and gold glow. "We don't need any interruptions once this begins…"

Suddenly a voice broke the bleak silence as a willowy figure walked across the roof toward him with elegant strides. "Time already? You are being rather impatient Even-san…" Pouting eyes of gold met amaryllis as the long pale blue hair blew wildly about in the strong breeze.

"I can't keep avoiding Sakura-chan… It's time to get this over with…" Even's voice was uncharacteristically deep as he turned toward the direction of Eriol's home. 

"Master… we still don't understand what you plan to do…" Crinis lifted off of Sidereal's shoulder and looked at her master with pleading eyes of light blue. 

Even merely smiled at the small sun guardian and pressed a finger to his lips. "Crinis-chan… your only concern is to keep Eriol's guardians away and safe. This is between Eriol-san and I…"

Nodding dejectedly, the girls attempted to smile. Both simultaneously closed their eyes only to have the same magic symbol bloom beneath their feet. Silvery thread arose from their feet and wrapped about them like a cocoon, only to fade away leaving them greatly changed. Sidereal opened her eyes slowly to reveal feline gold eyes, and slender iridescent pixie wings rose out of her shoulder blades flexing lightly. Her near goddess style tunic gave a soft blue sheen as she turned in the moonlight to her counterpart. 

Where Crinis had been, now stood a beautiful tiger with silver tipped fur and cerulean blue eyes. Both wore identical jewelry consisting of silvery ivy, and fairy wings glittered in the night sending off a prismatic effect. "We're ready master."

Even gave a slight nod then turned away once more as if to wait for some one to arrive. In a matter of minutes, someone did indeed arrive. Lighting upon the roof elegantly, Eriol gave a dark look to the mage standing upon the bell tower dressed in solid black. His own black robes lavished in colorful symbols of the sun, fluttered out in the wind as they waited for the other to speak. 

Landing beside Eriol, Spinel Sun in his true form sat upon his haunches and threw a gaze in the direction of the Siberian white tiger. His turquoise eyes bore an unspoken sadness that only Crinis could see. It shot a wave of guilt through her that she had never felt before. 

On the other side of Eriol landed his female moon guardian with long locks of deep pink slipping through the night air. Eyes of magenta locked on those of gold, and the two wondered why this had to be happening. Had this happened sooner, Ruby would have gladly taken on the blue haired guardian, but now she didn't feel right about it. 

Jumping down to Eriol's level, Even stood at full stature with his silver staff at his side. Violet met midnight in an icy manner before Eriol finally lifted his hand and held out the key of darkness. "Oh key that hides the power of darkness, reveal your true form to me, your master, Eriol. Release." A dark blue light emanated from the key as it spun just above his open palm. Growing into a staff, the sun and moon at its top also took shape sparkling in golden radiance. 

"That's what I like most about you Eriol-san… No nonsense." Even smiled lightly then rose his staff. "Do you want my reasons before or after?"

A dark obsidian brow rose lightly as the look of amusement crossed Eriol's face. "I have a choice? How kind of you to offer. I think I'll go with before so I know what I'm fighting for…"

"As you wish. To make a long story short… I hated you for the way you couldn't be more affectionate to your guardian. Yue deserved far better than you, and all you gave him was pain… Then, not only did I hate you, I envied you as well. I went so far as to cast the one curse I swore I'd never use…"

After Even had paused in his explanation, Eriol felt his eyes grow wide in surprise. "You… you're the reason… that Clow died!"

"That is correct… In order to kill him silently… I used the curse that took my life as well…" At those words, all eyes fell on Even in disbelief. Apologetic eyes turned to his beloved guardians as he tried to explain. "I didn't want anyone to know… I know now, that I was terribly wrong. I plan on making all of my mistakes right tonight. Please… just do this one last thing for me…"

Reluctantly, Crinis and Sidereal nodded to their master still unable to believe what they had heard. Where they knew that Even had hated Clow, they hadn't thought him capable of murder. Now, all they had been asked to do was keep Ruby and Spinel safe. It was all that Even had ever asked them to do. 

Turning back to Eriol, Even allowed his eyes to grow cold. "Do you hate me now Eriol-san?" The reincarnation of Clow was now trembling and gripping his staff with all his strength. Already pale skin turned ghostly white with the intensity his grip held. "Good… Then let's begin."

"How could you? I didn't want to view you as a murderer!" Raising his staff into both hands, Eriol clenched his teeth together. Even merely smiled and rose his staff. Silvery white light gathered at the center of the star, then leapt out like a dancing silver and white flame. As it approached Eriol, Spinel moved to help his master only to be thrown back as something collided with him.

Looking up in shock from his spot on the ground, he met the apologetic gaze of Crinis as the magic circle glowed beneath her feet. "Nani?!?!" Unexpectedly, he felt strong silver vines wrapping about his midnight form securely latching him to the surface of the building. Opening his mouth to counter attack, a looped vine snared his jaw closed. 

"Forgive me… Spinel-san…" Looking down at the ground, she couldn't bring herself to look back at the fight behind her. 

Yelping in surprise, Eriol narrowly leaped out of the way of the attack. It wasn't that it was a strong attack; it was just that he hadn't expected his guardian to be handled in such a way. Turning to Ruby, he saw her looking at her fellow guardian in anguish and surprise. "Suppi-chan!" Leaping in his direction, she didn't sense the golden topaz crystals flying at her. As they hit, she fell face first into the ground. 

Sidereal landed beside Ruby Moon and allowed her face to twist in sadness. She hadn't wanted to hurt her, but her job was simple enough; keep her out of the duel. Watching Ruby slowly raise to her feet, she saw a look of anger flash in her magenta eyes. "How could you Sidereal-san?" Forming a ruby crystal over her hand, she moved to throw it at the blue haired moon guardian. Instead, she wasn't quick enough, and Sidereal now stood off to her right with a silver arrow to the side of her head.

"You'll do your fellow guardian and master no good if you are dead…" Ruby gritted her teeth together at the sound of the other girl's voice before allowing her arms to fall limply to her sides. "I'm sorry, Ruby-san…" At that moment, the same circle appeared beneath her feet and sent slender vines lacing about Ruby's body like strong ropes. She could no longer move. 

Sidereal felt her eyes begin to water as she lowered her bow and allowed it to vanish. If only it didn't have to happen this way, she wouldn't have to feel liked she'd betrayed a close friend. 

At this, Eriol felt the rage rise inside of him. "What do you plan to do with them?" The fiery glare was directed at Even as the circle of Clow glowed dimly beneath his feet.

"Nothing… I merely want them to stay out of this duel. That was my reason for creating Sidereal and Crinis. They were never meant to fight. Only to detain. Now we can begin and have no interruptions." With a careful smirk, Even lifted the staff to rest horizontally in front of him with his right hand. His thin lips then began to move in a silent chant as he rose his left up before his face then sliced it out to touch the glowing staff with his middle and index finger. 

At the gesture, swirling wind ripped around his body sending the black robes flaring about. Eriol watched wide-eyed wondering what the other was planning to do. He felt so helpless and confused. He didn't know if he could trust Even when he'd claimed that he meant no harm to Ruby and Spinel, and he didn't want to take any chances. Positioning his own staff before him at ready, his eyes followed the gathering light at the end of Even's silver rod. 

With a slight smirk, Even's eyes flew open to reveal sparkling violet glowing in the center as a spiral of light and wind shot out toward Eriol out alarming speed. In surprise, Eriol threw up a barrier and felt the beam ram into it at full force. It was stronger than he had expected, and it was gradually shoving him backward. Throwing a worried glance behind him, he wondered if he could move out of it's path only to find that Sidereal and Crinis had positioned themselves directly behind him. If he moved, Spinel and Ruby would be hit because they could not move. 

The prospect made him tremble with fear. He wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer, and if he failed, his treasured friends and creations would be killed. Cursing under his breath, he turned to see that Even had no intention of letting up on his attack. Gritting his teeth, he felt the sweat bead along his forehead. He couldn't lose. He couldn't fail his guardians, and he promised Tomoyo that he would be all right… He would be all right. 

As Eriol began to lose ground even more, a flash of pink light appeared and a sweet voice called out a command. "Shield!" In that instant, the uniquely designed object appeared between Eriol and Even. At the sight, Even's eyes widened in surprise causing him to cease his attack. "STOP IT!"

Both Eriol and Even looked to the opposite end of the roof to see Sakura standing there with her star staff clutched tightly in her hands. The look of sadness was evident on her face and the sheen of tears was visible in her eyes. "I can't do that… Sakura…" Even brought the staff to his side and gave her a dark look causing her lithe form to shiver. 

"Sakura-chan… This is a matter of settling old scores… Stay out of it." Eriol also gave her a dark look as he waved the staff of darkness in the direction of his opponent. "You wouldn't understand…"

Landing beside her trembling form, Yue flared out his wings in order to shield his love and mistress from the harsh magical wind caused by the two sorcerers. Even watched Yue silently for a moment before turning back to Eriol with a calm look. "I'm sorry… but I can't allow you to intervene. Raising the silver rod in his right had, a dark mist emitted from it and encased the two dark haired magicians. "Let us continue…"

Eriol nodded and smirked slightly. "This is between you and I…" Swinging his staff in a vertical motion, he seemed to cut both air and space in the one gesture. Rising it upward in the sky, dark energy began to gather its tip and swirl about while Eriol chanted out his spell. 

Meanwhile, Sakura stared at the dome with wide eyes. In her head, she could still see the ghost like figures dueling inside, and she felt with each move and chant they made, her heart was shattering. Yue rested a hand gently on her shoulder then gazed at the detained Spinel and Ruby looking very distressed, but what made his heart ache worse, were the looks of confused anguish on Crinis and Sidereal's faces. "This can't be happening…" 

Sakura balled her hands into tight fists about her staff then shook her head. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she fought the sadness in her heart. She didn't understand. Why must they fight? There was never a good reason to fight. Raising her eyes once more, she could no longer stand aside. Pulling from Yue's grip, she sprinted toward the dome and somehow broke through the barrier. In a blind run, she flew out in front of Eriol's attack and cried out in vain. "Please!"

It was too late, the attack had been released, and neither Sakura nor Even had enough time to block it. Pain entered Even's heart as he watched the beam of dark power fly toward the tiny girl that had brought happiness to so many people's lives. Dropping his staff, he ran forward and grabbed her wrist yanking her to him. Without thinking, he spun about so that his back was to the attack, and Sakura was safely shielded before him.

Horror was evident on Eriol's face, as he too dropped his staff and fell to his knees. As the light faded away, the dome did as well. Yue ran forward looking about wildly for the people that he cared so much about only to see the devastating sight before him. Eriol had his eyes closed and head bent all the while down upon his knees. On the other hand, the dying swirl of dust and destruction faded away to reveal Sakura also on her knees with Even on the ground beside her.

Waves of tears were trailing down her cheeks as she called his name and gently shook his shoulder. "Even-kun…. Even-kun!" Yue was horrified. Walking with unsure steps, he couldn't believe his eyes. How could this have happened?

"EVEN-SAN!" Sidereal ran forward dropping the magical hold that she held over Ruby in order to run to her master's side. Dropping down to her knees. She pulled his limp form into her lap and began hug him tightly. Tears poured freely down her cheeks as she rocked the almost childlike form. "Master…."

Crinis was in shock. Each step she took toward Even, the more her heart denied what she saw. There was no way that her beloved master could leave them. They loved him so much. Stopping short, her cerulean eyes fell onto the silver staff on the ground. Blindly she bent down and took it into her mouth before proceeding over to her sister and master. Letting it fall with a clatter to the rooftop, she numbly nudged the boy in Sidereal's arms with her muzzle. "Even-sama…"

Being free, Ruby and Spinel finally found the will to move and return to their master's sides. Ruby kneeled beside him and gently brushed his midnight hair from his eyes only to see tears falling slowly down his alabaster cheeks. "Eriol-san…"

Reaching out a shaking hand, Eriol rested it on Spinel's head and brought in a shaky breath. "This… wasn't suppose to happen… not like this…"

"Master…" Spinel was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do for his master, nor for the terrified tiger mourning for her fallen master. 

Yue stopped beside Sakura then lowered down beside her. He knew that she was upset, he could see it even if she weren't crying. Wrapping his arms about her, she finally buried her face into his chest in order to sob. "No! Yue-san! It's all my fault!"

Shaking his head, he reached up a hand to slip it through her hair. "Sh… It's not your fault Sakura-chan…" He wanted to tell her it would be ok, but he didn't know if it would be. The spell that had hit Even was very powerful, and since there was nothing to block it, he'd taken the blow full force.

Within Sidereal's arms, Even stirred ever so slightly. One violet eye opened in order to look up at his guardian and smile lightly. "S-sidereal-chan… please… don't… cry…"

Eyes of shimmering gold shot open and stared down at Even with grief. "Even-san… I… I can't help it! Please… you can't leave us!"

Closing his eyes once more, he managed to lift a hand up and wipe her tears away. "You're much prettier with a smile." Turning his head, eyes of violet slitted open in order to look at Yue and Sakura. A small smile touched his lips as the hand fell to the ground and closed upon his staff. 

Sidereal shook her head violently and finally lowered it while closing her eyes. She knew it was hopeless. He was dying and she could feel it. Crinis dropped her head heavily against her master and closed her eyes. She had no idea how to handle the grief. "Master…"

Blinking very slowly, Even lifted the staff and took a deep shaking breath. "One… last thing… I need to do… before I go…" Yue and Sakura looked up and met his gaze with confusion clearly written in their eyes. "I promised… to make you happy… Yue… I hadn't meant… for this to happen." Raising the staff slightly, he barely managed to wave it in Yue's direction while muttering something under his breath. 

Dazzling white light leapt from the star at the end of the silver rod and enveloped Yue in pure light. As the brightness faded, another person stood rigidly beside Yue who was still holding Sakura tightly. Blinking in bewilderment, eyes of hazelnut fell upon Even as the staff fell with a clatter to the ground. "Nani? Daijoubu?" 

Looking up, Sidereal couldn't believe her eyes. Iridescent wings twitched slightly as her eyes met Yukito's in one stunned moment. Not only was he standing there, there was also something else very different and yet familiar about him. "Yuki…" Suddenly her eyes went wide as she looked down at the frail and limp form in her arms. "NO! EVEN-SAN!"

Fresh tears fell down her cheeks as Yukito ran over to her and knelt beside her. A timid hand reached out and placed two fingers against Even's neck in order to find a pulse. Yanking back, Yukito felt his eyes widen in fear and sadness. "He's… dead…"

All eyes stared on in disbelief. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. Eriol felt faint and swayed heavily into Ruby Moon whom held him up gently with her arms about him. "I… I killed him…"

"It wasn't you fault master!" Ruby closed her eyes and buried her face into his dark colored hair trying desperately not to cry. 

Spinel looked up and saw the shock in Crinis' eyes making his own heart twist in pain. Padding over to her, he wished there was something, anything he could do. "Crinis-chan…" Instantly the great white tiger turned to him and buried her head in his indigo fur. She couldn't look anymore. 

Yue was stunned. Once again, Even had to die at a young age. It wasn't fair. Averting his eyes to Sakura, he knew she needed him and he had no time to grieve. It would take a lot of time to heal the guilt that she now felt in her heart. Even if it weren't her fault, she would still blame herself. Holding her tightly he closed his eyes. Even had kept his promise. He helped him find the one he loved… then gave him the freedom to be with her always. But why did it have to cost him his life?

Sidereal finally drew her head away from Even and stared down at him in sadness. He was gone. All this time, he had never even been able to find happiness for himself. "Was this… what you had meant… Even-san? You didn't mean to end it this way… did you?" As her the words came softly from her lips, she felt his body grow lighter in her arms. He was fading away. 

Yukito blinked in surprise trying his best to sort out what was happening. First off, he wanted to know why he was out on his own with his other self still holding on to Sakura. Sad eyes of brown focused on Even and somehow knew it was his doing, but what surprised him more was that the figure seemed to be disappearing. In moments, the boy had faded completely away and all that remained was a soft breeze filled with a silver shimmer. 

Sad golden eyes rose to peer at Yukito as her arms hugged her frail shaking form tightly. "Yuki… He… he passed his power on to you…" Choking on a sob, Sidereal gave him an intent look of melancholy. "You are now my master… and Crinis'…"

Wrapping his arms gently around her shoulders, he was careful not to hit her seemingly frail wings. "I don't know what that means… but you can explain it to me later…" Brushing a gentle hand through her hair, he felt the pain ebbing off of her in waves making his entire body hurt. "Everything will be ok… It'll be all right Sidereal-chan…"

~*~

I will seriously end it right here unless I get enough persuasion to do otherwise. Thanks so much for reading. I hope that everyone liked it. It's definitely been a tear jerking experience for me. 


	10. To Say Goodbye

****

Title: To Say Goodbye

****

Author: Nightingale

****

Genre: Card Captor Sakura

****

Rating: PG

****

Notes: I couldn't help it. I just couldn't, so I hope that everyone that has been reading this will like it. 

****

Warnings: Nothing for warnings this time.

****

Disclaimer: No, CCS is not mine. Yes, I do wish it were. No, it won't happen in this lifetime. But at least Even, Crinis and Sidereal are mine. ^_^

__

"How can I help you, to say goodbye?

It's ok to hurt, it's ok to cry,

Come let me hold you, and I will try…

How can I help you… To say goodbye…"

-Patty Loveless

The rain fell in soft droplets to the dampened ground below. It seemed that the heavens themselves were crying for their loss. Everyone seemed to grieve in their own way. Crinis spent endless hours with Spinel Sun occasionally talking or whimpering, doing everything possible to let go. Though, she wasn't the only one. Sidereal spent endless hours just walking around. It wasn't uncommon to see her cry, especially whenever she talked about the days Even was still around. She'd told Yukito, that Even had never truly been happy. But then again, it wasn't that hard to believe. 

Sakura sighed softly and turned her head toward the sky in order to gaze at the heavy gray clouds over head. They looked nearly as gloomy as she was feeling. Closing her eyes, she couldn't help but hear the gentle tenor speaking just as though he were right beside her. _"Sakura-chan… Nothing good could come out of your intervening. Please just trust me…"_

Why hadn't she just listened to him? Shivering slightly, she felt the cold rain begin to seep into her clothing sending chills down her spine. Maybe if she hadn't tried to stop them, Even wouldn't have thrown himself in front of her, and he'd still be alive. Beside her, Eriol stood with downcast eyes leaning against a tree. He too was feeling the heavy burden of guilt, and because of it, he and Sakura sought each other for company. "Eriol-kun…"

Looking up slowly, clouded eyes of dark sapphire met eyes of jade. "Hai, Sakura-chan?"

"Gomen nesai… if I hadn't…"

Raising a hand slightly, she watched him close his eyes sadly. "No 'ifs' Sakura-chan. It's been a week. Talking about the 'ifs' will only make it worse. It's just as much my fault, but thinking in this way… makes it worse…" Sakura nodded slowly then looked back down to the ground.

"I wish… he were still here…"

"So do I Sakura-chan… So do I…" Giving a fleeting smile, Eriol pushed himself away from the tree and removed his glasses. Cleaning them gently in his shirt, he threw a worried glance at her. "I'm going to Tomoyo-chan's house… will you be ok on your own?"

Meeting his gaze, she knew that he was scared that she would let grief be the end of her. Had this happened a couple of weeks before, he would have had good reason, but since Yue had been there for her, she knew she couldn't give up. Yue needed her. Nodding slowly, she pasted a small smile on her face. "I'll be fine. I think I'll go find Yue-san…"

With a slight nod, the boy with midnight blue hair turned and began to walk away. Sakura followed his form until it disappeared then finally stepped out from beneath the cover of the tree's dense branches. Without the tree, the drops seemed to multiply and hit her with more force, but she didn't take the time to realize them. Her gait was slow, and her heart seemed heavy. 

Out of all the trials she had been through, this was truly the worst. She'd never had to lose someone before. Not like this. Pushing her dampened hair behind her ears, she was surprised to hear the approaching sound of footsteps. Looking about, her eyes fell upon two figures stopping to gaze back at her sadly. Beneath a large black umbrella, Touya gave his sister a worried glance. "Imoutochan. You shouldn't be out in the rain…"

"Hai… To-ya is right, Sakura-chan." At her onnichan's side, Nakuru stood with one arm looped into his in a somewhat affectionate fashion. There was something calm and serious about her that Sakura had never seen before, and she knew it had a lot to do with the events of last week.

Touya knew about it. There was no use hiding things from him. And it was pointless to tell him to stop worrying about his imouto. "Sakura-chan… Why don't you head on home? We could walk you if you like…" Sakura merely smiled and shook her head before turning away to hide her tears.

She was glad that it was raining. It made it harder for others to see the tears make tracks down her cheeks they way they mingled with the raindrops. "I'm fine onnichan. I think I'll go find Yue-san…"

All he could do was agree. Yue was probably the only one that could help her right at that moment. "All right… please… just get out of the rain and dry off." Silently he watched his imouto nod before giving a soft sigh. Looking down at Nakuru, he saw the sympathy in her eyes. As much as he liked her to be serious, he'd give anything to see the light in her eyes that had died out after Eriol had unintentionally killed the boy from Ukraine. 

"Hai! Don't worry onnichan!" Turning around, the girl with long honey brown hair gave him one of her best smiles. "Zettai daijoubu-yo!" At her words, both Touya and Nakuru couldn't help but return her smile. There was something about the way Sakura said it, that made everything feel absolutely all right. It was true; it was her very own spell that made things turn out right.

Sakura watched them continue to walk away as her heart felt a bit warmer. For some reason, saying that phrase aloud made all of her pain slowly begin to fade. It was like the tiny flicker of hope was suddenly beginning to grow. And something in her told her that something amazing was going to happen. Sucking in a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders and started her walk toward the Tsukishiro home. Yue had been staying with Yukito since their splitting, as had Sidereal and Crinis. One would have thought Yukito would feel crowded, but instead he enjoyed the constant company. Yue on the other hand, tried his best to never be home. It was far too loud for his liking. 

~*~

Yue sat quietly upon the roof watching his former half standing beneath an umbrella with an arm wrapped tightly around Sidereal's waist. The female moon guardian had her head on his shoulder sending waves of light sapphire falling down over his shoulder and back. They were faced away from him, but he could tell she was crying. 

Yukito was having a hard time comforting her because of his lack of knowledge. He really hadn't known Even at all, and that made it difficult to understand her loss. Yue was sort of envious of Yukito for that. He had known Even, and that made it difficult. He hadn't even had the chance to apologize. Even died thinking that Yue was angry with him. That wasn't what he had wanted. Sighing softly, he closed his eyes and listened to the soft fall of the rain and the gentle voices coming from the couple below. 

"Tell me… your former master… What was he like? What was his life like?" Yukito was talking in a very soft voice, and it was obvious that he was trying to be non-offensive in his word choice.

The blue-haired girl sighed softly and drew closer to him evidently showing signs of sadness in her body language. "He was quiet… For the most part he kept to himself. All the education he had acquired couldn't make up for the love that he lacked in his lifetime. He jumped from school to school all over the world mainly because he never knew his parents… and because his adopted parents didn't care if he was even alive…"

Her words made Yue cringe. Yue had lived without the romantic love from Clow, but he wasn't blind enough to overlook the parental love that he had been given. He was at least lucky enough to have that much. And yet, Even hadn't even had that to call his own. No wonder he'd created the two guardians. Being alone like that would drive any human being mad. Sighing, he forced himself to stop listening to the two below. It wasn't polite to eavesdrop, but he had really wanted to know the same thing.

Even had refused to talk about his past. He had claimed that he didn't want to burden others with it. How could this have happened? It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. With his debt paid, was it really necessary for him to lose his life? No matter what, he'd never blame Eriol, and it wasn't possible for him to even consider blaming his sweet Sakura… Pinning the blame wouldn't bring him back. 

Looking down the street, he was surprised to see a small figure approaching without even an umbrella to keep the rain off. Blinking, he allowed his catlike eyes to focus on the person and jumped up in shock when he realized who it was. Summoning up his wings, he jumped from the roof and flew to his mistress as quickly as possible. Landing before her, he watched her lively green eyes rise to gaze upon him with a worn smile on her lips.

"Konnichiwa Yue-san…" The moon angel blinked slowly then allowed himself to smile minutely. "I… I just… needed to talk to you…"

Sighing softly, he cupped his wings over them to block out the rain before bending slightly to meet her eye to eye. With slender hands he gently wiped the moisture from her doll like face only to pause when his cool fingertips met the warm tears mixed with the cool liquid drops of rain. "Sakura-chan…" Worry filled his smooth features as he watched the girl smile brightly. She was so very strong…

"I'm ok Yue-san… How are you?"

"You really should learn how to worry about your self, Sakura-chan…" Stopping, Yue continued to gaze into the warm pools of emerald before him. He loved her so much. Reaching out his arms again, he timidly pulled her into an embrace and buried his face in her damp honey locks. "I want to see you happy again…"

"Just like I want to see you happy, Yue-san." Looking up at him, she studied his face and eyes with a gentle smile. "Can… can you just hold me for a while? I just don't want to be alone…"

Nodding slowly, Yue slipped his arms about her and lifted her against his chest. Watching her closely as he headed back in doors, he felt his cheeks grow warm. She was so light in his arms, and the feeling of her cuddling close to his chest, made his whole body pulsate with happiness. She truly meant everything to him and she always would. It was true that eternity wasn't so bad as long as you had the most important person in your life by your side loving you. 

~*~

It felt so warm. Like a thick blanket was wrapped around your body covering every inch and hiding you from the cold. Every limb was tingling with life and a warmth that had never been experienced before. "You'll be ok… don't worry…"

Weary eyes opened to slits only to meet with the blurred vision of aquamarine eyes and long locks of soft blonde hair falling forward to frame the perfectly gentle face. An angel? Who?

"You'll be fine… I won't leave you. I promise." A small gentle hand reached out and traced the ghastly white face before the eyes slowly closed again in silent relief. "All the questions can wait…"

~*~

Crinis sat silently before the large window within the mansion occupied by Eriol and his guardians. Curled up by her side, Spinel purred softly. He was absolutely adorable in his sleep. Reaching out a small paw, she brushed it over his cheek lightly and smiled. It amazed her how much he put up with since Even had disappeared. Yes, that's how she thought of it. It was impossible for her to put Even and died in the same sentence together. 

The rain wouldn't stop. It wasn't a heavy foreboding rain, just a light looming one. If you could really call that better. Periwinkle eyes watched the drops spider web they're way down the window pain casting eerie shadows on the objects inside the room. "I miss him…"

Beside her, the midnight blue cat stirred in his sleep. Slowly one turquoise eye opened and tiredly rested on the black and white cat at his side. "You really should get some sleep Crinis-chan…"

Nodded her head lightly, she didn't remove her tired gaze from the window. "Suppi-chan… I have this feeling… That he's…."

"Crinis-chan… You don't know that and it's better that you don't get your hopes up… I don't want to see you hurt more than you already are." Tilting his head slightly, she caught the look of sadness in his gaze from the corner of her eyes. 

Without Spinel, she didn't know where she would be. It was bad enough that her new master had to spend a lot of his time cheering up Sidereal, they didn't need her around to be gloomy as well. Turning to Spinel, she gave a gentle smile and lowered down next to him. Cuddling closer to him, she reveled in the warmth he gave to her. Kero had tried to help her, but he wasn't the type to be sentimental. Besides, she felt much more attached to the Sun guardian that was not at her side.

Spinel didn't like how much pain she was in, but there was nothing he could do. Dropping his head lightly onto the back of her neck, he wondered what she was thinking. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't let Even go. It was almost like part of her claimed that he was still alive somewhere. How nice it would be if that were true. Was it? It was foolish to put something such as that past a sorcerer. Especially one as powerful as Even. "Sleep well Crinis-chan…"

~*~

The girl sat quietly by the bedside watching the boy toss and turn in his sleep. She didn't know his name, or even why he had been so badly injured when she had found him, but there was something about him. Aqua eyes blinked a few times before she rose to her feet and leaned over the bed to peer at the pale face covered in a sheen of perspiration. Gently reaching out a hand, it rested with the back of her hand to his forehead. He was still warm with a fever, but it had fortunately gone down drastically. "You'll be fine…" 

A gentle smile crossed her soft features as she sat down on the bed beside him and brushed her sandy blonde hair from her face to rest behind her ears. Watching him a bit longer, she finally reached out to brush ebony bangs off of his forehead delicately. To her surprise, his eyes opened slowly to rest upon her in a sparkling glow of amethyst. There were unspoken questions in his eyes as well as fear, all of which made her very heart tremble. "It's ok… I won't hurt you nor leave you…"

The boy managed to smile weakly before blinking once and trying to get a better focus on her face. "You're… an… angel?"

The girl then began to laugh lightly as she shook her head sending out a fan of soft blonde causing his eyes to widen. "No… I'm afraid not. But I'm honored that you think so." Getting up, she turned to the bedside table and picked up a glass with water in it. "Can you sit up?"

Struggling slightly, the boy forced his body to move while clenching his teeth in pain. "H-hai…" Finally sitting up, his body fell with a thud into the head board as he took in labored breathes. "I'm… I'm sorry…"

Laughing lightly once more, the girl smiled and helped him raise the glass to his parched lips with the utmost sense of care. "Why? It's not your fault that you were sick and injured… and I couldn't leave you there to suffer… Though… I admit it was quite a surprise to have you suddenly appear out of nowhere then collapse." The smile left her face as his eyes continued to remain on her. There was a look of puzzlement and concern there that seemed to touch his heart. 

"I'm sorry… that… I scared you. I really don't know what happened…" Her eyes met his and studied their deep royal purple depths before she smiled again. She had a sweet smile that was almost as pure and innocent as 'her' smile. 

"It's ok… I'm just glad I could help. Tell me… can I have your name?" He watched the curiosity in her countenance grow as he slowly handed her the emptied glass and leaned his head fully against the headboard of the bed.

"Even… Starlet Even. And you?" Even smiled at her warmly and clasped his trembling hands together on his lap.

"Marinna. My name is Marinna Angelo. I'm from Italy so I'm aware that my name doesn't fit…" Smiling apologetically she rose and returned the glass to the table. "My family allowed me to take vacation here. I've always wanted to see Japan and the Pacific Ocean." 

Looking back to him, she was amazed to see the faintest hint of red in his pale cheeks. "I see… I'm really form Ukraine… so I understand." Lowering his gaze to the bed he felt his heart sink. "How… how long have I been out?"

"A little over a week… I'm just glad to see you awake Even… I was really scared you wouldn't come to. I have such a lack in Japanese that I didn't know if it would do me any good to take you to the hospital…" Marinna looked down sadly and finally sat down upon the bed again. "You're not normal are you? The marks on your back… they aren't like anything I have knowledge of…"

Even's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at her. "Yes… I… I was a sorcerer and the wounds you saw… were magic inflicted…"

Waiting for her reaction, he imagined only the worst, only to be surprised as she smiled and nodded. "I suspected as much… I'm glad you lived. But… we should find your friends… do you have any family? I'm sure they're worried about you…"

Blinking slowly, Even felt a smile coming to his face. Marinna was right. He could just imagine how torn up Sakura, Sidereal, and Crinis were at this very moment. He didn't know how he survived, but he was glad that he did. He didn't want to see the tears or sad expressions on their faces. Turning to look at Marinna again, he saw the warm smile on her face that made the warmth rush to his cheeks again. There was something about her that made his heart skip a beat. "You're right… Tell me… would you be willing to come with me?"

Marinna giggled softly at the unsure sound in his gentle tenor. "Of course. I want to make sure you are all right anyway." Brushing his hair behind his ears gently, she gave him a warm smile. "Get some rest for now. When you regain your strength, we'll find your friends."

All he could do was nod. The mere touch of her hand seemed to send jolts of electricity through him. It was a feeling he'd never felt before. He had to admit that he felt lost without his magic, but he was sure with time, if he really wanted it back, it could be returned. But the feelings he got from Marinna seemed even more powerful than magic. And that thought totally blew his mind.

~*~

The days were getting colder, and for most of Sakura and her friends, the pain only became deeper. In one more day, Even will have been gone for two weeks exactly. People at school were beginning to wonder, and Sidereal only told them that he was ill and planning to return to Ukraine. Sakura sighed softly and leaned on her desk heavily. In all the people that had came into her life and left, Even was truly unique. From the beginning, he'd solely meant to make everyone else's dreams come true, but never his own. Twirling her pencil lightly and allowed her gaze of jade to trail out the window. 

It was true; depression was getting the best of her no matter how hard she tried. And even though she knew it impossible, her heart believed that Even was still alive, somewhere. With a vacant gaze, she watched the trees outside sway in the wind. Soon, she no longer saw them and instead stared through them, until something caught her eye. 

A flash of white and light blue clothing fluttered in the wind among the branches followed by long strands of fine ebony. Blinking in surprise, she traced the form with her eyes and finally allowed them to rest on the distorted countenance. Where she couldn't make out the face well, the vibrant royal purple was unmistakable as the person's eyes sparkled in the sunlight. 

Nearly falling out of her seat, Sakura threw her chair backward and stumbled to the window. Pressing against the glass, she didn't even realize that all of her classmates were staring solely at her. As she tried harder to see him, she was amazed to see him fade away into what seemed like thin air. In a cry of dismay, she dropped her forehead to the glass and sighed. "Hoe!"

"Sakura-chan?" Looking up sharply, she met the smoky violet eyes of Tomoyo as she stared at her in concern. "Daijoubu?" Blinking rapidly, Sakura looked about the room to see the confused looks on all of the other students' faces. Instantly she turned a bright shade of red and stumbled back over to her desk smiling nervously.

"Gomen ne… I thought I saw something." Falling into her chair she rubbed the back of her head nervously then looked down at her book with fake intensity. Not far from her, Eriol and Tomoyo watched her in worry wondering what had brought about the strange behavior. 

In a matter of hours, Sakura was rushing from the school building straight to the tree that she thought she had seen Even in. Looking at it with wide eyes, she swore that she had seen him there. "Even-kun…"

Sighing softly, she rested a hand lightly on the rough bark and closed her eyes. "Um… Even Starlet?" Sakura blinked and looked up sharply to meet the intense gaze of aquamarine that spoke rather warmly to her. "You must be the girl I've heard so much about."

Sakura watched the girl with sandy blonde hair smile pleasantly while brushing mid back length hair behind her ears gently. "Nani? Have we met or know a common acquaintance?" 

"Um… Yes… Even? You're Sakura Kinomoto, right?" The girl peered at her nervously while struggling to communicate with the Japanese teen. It was painfully evident that she was not from Japan.

"Hai. That's me. You knew Even-kun?" Hopeful emerald met the girl's eyes of blue green.

"I do." Smiling a bit widely, she looked up in the tree and closed her eyes. "That's why I'm here. My name is Marinna Angelo. He insisted that he see you… and I didn't want him to go alone in his condition…" Frowning slightly, Marinna finally looked back to Sakura with an intense gaze.

"What do you mean? You talk as though he's right here…" Confusion filled her doll like façade as she looked about wildly hoping her assumption was correct. "Please Marinna-san! I need to know!"

Tilting her head the side, a cascade of rich dark blonde fell over one shoulder. "He is… Even… You should come out… it's not polite to hide like you are." Looking back up into the branches, Sakura saw her eyes rest on something on the lowest branch. Following her gaze, her eyes fell upon a boy sitting on the branch dressed in a white oxford and light blue jeans. A sea of raven colored hair feathered out in the wind as the wind picked up slightly. 

Violet met deep green for a brief moment before a mist of tears covered Sakura's eyes in disbelief. "Even-kun! You're alive! Even-kun! How?" Tears fell down her cheeks anew as she clasped her hands together over her chest and watched the boy leap from the tree to the ground before her. Rising slowly as if in pain, he hesitantly met her gaze again.

"I don't know… I really don't… Sakura-chan…" Reaching out a shaky hand, Even wiped away her tears and attempted to smile at her. "I just remember separating Yue and Yukito then waking up under Marinna's care…"

Swiftly, Sakura lurched forward and hugged him tightly not noticing him wince from the unexpected gesture and old wounds that hadn't quite healed yet. Shaking with sobs, Sakura felt him hug her back gently and rest his head on hers. "I'm so glad you're alive! Oh Even-kun! We have to tell Sidereal and Yue-san! Oh Even-kun!"

Patting her back lightly, Even gave a warm smile to Marinna who stood by smiling lightly. He had doubted the idea of telling his friends about being alive, but Marinna told him she would hear nothing of it. After long preparation and the relearned ability to walk, Even had managed to find his way back to Seijou high school in order to see the young Sakura and his other friends. He'd even returned to see Eriol and apologize. "Shh… Its all right Sakura-chan… I'm all right. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. It felt like an eternity…"

Pulling back, Sakura wiped away her tears and smiled brightly up at him. "It's ok… You came back… I knew you would! I knew it! Let's go find everyone!"

Giving a light smile, Even felt the sadness creep into his eyes. "Yes… Demo… Sakura-chan… I have to tell you something. After I tell everyone, I'll be traveling back to Italy with Marinna… and… I don't think I'll be coming back. I'm ready to start a new life… and leave magic behind." Looking passed her to smile at Marinna; Sakura felt her heart sink slightly in shock. Studying Marinna for a moment, Sakura saw how much love she conveyed in one smile to the boy with ebony hair.

He needed her. He needed the love she was offering him, and as much as Sakura would miss him, she was happy for him. "I understand…" Even looked down at her in shock then began to smile at the sight of her warm look of happiness. "Lets go tell everyone. You will write won't you?"

Returning the smile and warmth, Even gave a slight nod. "Every chance I get… I promise."

~*~

The airport was empty early that morning as the group of people gathered around the solitaire couple standing at the gate leading to the plane that would take them to Rome. They had taken the news with the same shock Sakura had, some with tears, others without. Eriol had seemed to be the most relieved, and Sidereal seemed to be the happiest. To Sakura's surprise, Crinis had also believed as she had. 

Everyone was silent as they smiled sadly at the couple about to depart. Sidereal had an arm laced in with Yukito's and it took all of her strength to smile for her former master. "I just get you back and you're leaving again…"

"But it's not nearly as permanent Sidereal-chan…" Smiling lightly, Even knew it wasn't much of a consolation, but it seemed to be enough. 

"It feel funny… not going with you." Crinis poked her head out of Sidereal's purse and gave him a saddened look with her bright cerulean eyes.

"It does, doesn't it? I'm sorry… but you need someone to stay in one place like Yukito. We'll stay in touch, I promise." Crinis nodded slowly even though she still didn't like the idea. "Yukito-san… Please take care of my dear Sidereal and Crinis… They mean the world to me…"

Yukito smiled lightly and nodded his head. "I'll do my best. I'm just happy that you lived. It was such a scary thought…" He seemed to wilt visibly only to be punched in the shoulder by his best friend that had Nakuru clinging to him with the tightness only super glue could rival.

"Don't look so glum… He's alive." Yukito nodded in response only to laugh as Touya gave Nakuru a weary look. "Must you cling like so?"

"I can't help it To-ya! I'm happy and I love you!" Cheerfully the girl chanted squeaking slightly as her voice inflected her enthusiasm. 

"Hai hai…" Groaning lightly, Touya looked down at Spinel whom was sitting in Nakuru's purse with a look of irritation. "I see you know how I feel…"

"Hai… I don't envy you… but I do admire you…" Spinel smirked softly then looked up at Eriol whom was scratching behind his ears lightly. 

Giving a light chuckle, Eriol turned to Even and smiled placidly. "I'm glad to see you alive old friend. I'm glad we could settle the score… and I'm glad you survived… Are you sure you won't rejoin us in the magic world?"

Even shook his head lightly and turned to smile at Marinna who remained quiet at his side either out of politeness or lack of Japanese comprehension, he wasn't sure. "No… I'm afraid not. I found something better than magic. A favor Eriol-san?" Eriol nodded slowly and held the hand of Tomoyo who was leaning against his shoulder lightly. "Help Yukito-san learn how to use his magic."

"Of course…" The two dark haired teens smiled warmly for a moment until Even looked at Yue and Sakura with Kero sticking his head out of Sakura's bag in order to keep an eye on everything.

"I'm glad… that I could see the happiness I see when I look at you two." Smiling, Even reached out and brushed aside a wayward strand of honey brown out of Sakura's eyes. "Please forgive me for hurting you two… someday. I tell you that the friendship I have received from you has been life changing, and for the better. I thank you. I wish all of the happiness in the world to you."

Sakura smiled brightly and nodded her head happily. "Same to you Even-kun! Nothing to forgive! You'll always be my friend, and now I understand why you did what you did. Please take care and find happiness for yourself. You deserve it…"

Yue nodded in consent then smiled ever so slightly into the shining eyes of amaryllis. "She's right. I'm happy to see you search for your own happiness for once." At the sight of Yue's smile, Even couldn't help but beam in reply. "Thank you…"

"It has been my pleasure…"

"Please take care of Even for us…" Marinna looked up into the golden eyes of Sidereal and smiled warmly while nodding. "He means the world to us… and we only want him to be happy."

"I understand. I'll do everything I can in order to see his smile." The two girls exchanged smiles and nodded as the intercom sounded drowning out any further conversation.

"Will passengers for flight 203 bound for Rome, Italy please head to gate 5 for departure. Final call." The monotone voice brought frowns to everyone's faces as their eyes fell to the ground sadly. It was now time to say good-bye, and no matter what, it still hurt.

"I'll miss you guys…" Even watched everyone nod in return and felt his lips curl into a smile. "Let's not say goodbye… Instead… I'll say… until later when we meet again. I'll stay in touch." Winking he took one final moment to smile at each of them individually before turning and taking Marinna's hand gently. "Let's go…"

Marinna smiled and gave a nod of consent before turning with him and heading down the terminal to the plane. Everyone was completely silent as they watched only to hear Even chime one last time. "Marinna, do you think I should cut my hair?"

At that simple question, Sidereal suddenly came to life with wide disbelieving look. "EVEN-SAN!!!!" All eyes fell on her and laughter broke out upon the distant sound and Even and Marinna chuckling. Where Sidereal couldn't take the joke, it helped the others to lose the sadness from the shared bidding of farewell. 

Yue watched quietly and felt a smile vaguely touch his lips. In all his years of near immortal existence, he'd never felt the urge to smile the way he did now. Sakura had been insistent about calling him her angel, but he knew she was mistaken. He only knew of two angels. One was his sweet cherry blossom and the other was the nameless boy with ebony hair. How this had come to be, he didn't know, but he was glad to have known him. 

Even was special, and he would always be in their hearts. And for Yue, he'd be the one that guided him down the scariest road he'd ever traveled. The one leading to happiness. What he was most thankful for, was that the boy himself had finally found something that made him happy as well. And for the first time since Clow created him, he was completely happy. He could look on his past and just smile saying it was worth it. And that single sensation… was priceless.

~*~ Owari ~*~

I hope this wasn't too lame. I couldn't bear the idea of killing him off. Now I will lapse into the world of idleness. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. And! This fic is dedicated to NiCa and itokochan. You two are the best! ^_^


End file.
